Nagoya 8,2
by Jane Ko
Summary: El mes de diciembre se verá opacado por un feroz terremoto que azotará Nagoya. Los edificios colapsarán, los transportes se detendrán, las líneas caerán. Tatsumi Souichi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro se encuentran en lugares distintos al momento del sismo y les será imposible contactarse. ¿Podrán ambos enfrentar sus miedos para sobrevivir y reencontrarse en medio del desastre y del dolor?
1. Día 1: Nagoya tiembla

**DÍA 1: NAGOYA TIEMBLA**

La nieve caía lentamente y cubría las calles sin dejar ni un solo rastro de la estación anterior. El frío era tan intenso y penetrante que hasta parecía que enfriaría los corazones de los transeúntes. A pesar de ello, en unas semanas llegaría la Navidad y con ella un merecido descanso para los estudiantes y trabajadores, y ya se podía sentir esa ansiosa espera en el ambiente.

En un departamento de Nagoya, dos hombres estaban tumbados en la cama de uno de ellos. Cuando el mayor abrió los ojos y trató de tomar conciencia de la realidad, solo se topó con la ventana por la que se veía caer pequeños copos de nieve. A la altura de su nuca, sentía una respiración tranquila y pausada. De un salto huyó de la cama haciendo que el otro hombre despertara aterrorizado.

– ¡Senpai, me asustaste horriblemente!

– ¿Qué se supone que hago en tu cama?

Se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que Souichi recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sin dudar un minuto, dio una feroz bofetada al menor lanzándolo de la cama. El otro lo quedó mirando adolorido, no solo por fuera sino también por dentro.

– Sen…

– Anoche te dije bien claro que no quería hacerlo porque hoy tenía que levantarme temprano para ir al laboratorio. Los experimentos están en su punto crítico y hay que vigilarlos muy de cerca. Pero, claro, tú jamás escuchas y haces lo que se te da la reverenda gana.

– Pero, Senpai, no me pediste que me detuviera…

– ¡Urusai! Deja de interpretar todo a tu antojo. Lo único que te importa es manosearme para satisfacer tu pervertido cuerpo.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué me estás hablando así?

– ¡Porque estoy harto! – chilló recogiendo sus prendas tiradas por el suelo – Me voy a bañar. Después entras tú y quiero que estés listo para irnos, ¿me entendiste?

El chico de cabello corto asintió despacio mientras se levantaba aún adolorido y comenzó a recoger su ropa con el corazón lleno de tristeza.

– _Otra vez peleé con Senpai. Sé que fue mi culpa, pero es que lo veía tan estresado por el trabajo que solo quise que se relajara un poco. Ah... Me pregunto si algún día sucederá algo para que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¿O es que esos sentimientos sencillamente no existen y todo no es más que una ilusión mía como siempre?_

El silencio absoluto de la habitación fue su única respuesta.

* * *

Como buen primer día del mes debían lidiar con los nuevos proyectos y experimentos, más los que habían quedado pendientes el mes anterior. Tetsuhiro no tenía capacitación esos días por lo que aprovecharía para ayudar a su superior. Naturalmente también lo hacía para estar con él, ya que pronto empezaría a trabajar definitivamente en S Pharmaceuticals y estarían separados por mucho tiempo. Para mala fortuna del más joven, su Senpai parecía seguir enojado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y por si fuera poco, acababa de recibir un mensaje con una noticia que lo hizo replantearse su situación actual. El mayor lo hizo volver a la realidad con su enérgica voz.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué andas pegado al celular? Estamos trabajando.

– Go-Gomen nasai…

– ¿Me estás ocultando algo nuevamente?

– N-No, solo hablaba con un amigo.

– ¿Y qué tanto te anda escribiendo?

El chico de ojos verdes se ruborizó y su mano tembló al apretar el celular. Se armó de valor, tragó en seco, y lo que dijo a continuación fue en una voz casi imperceptible.

– Me está contando que… formalizó con su novio… Y yo… yo me di cuenta de que también quiero formalizar contigo, Senpai.

Souichi quedose petrificado en su sitio. Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada interrogante como si hubiera escuchado mal, formuló la única pregunta que se le ocurrió en ese instante.

– ¿Qué acabas de decir?

– E-Es que no podemos vivir eternamente de esta forma ambigua, ¿o sí? Realmente quiero formalizar contigo.

– Si mal no recuerdo hace unos meses prometiste que no me presionarías.

– Y mi intención no es presionarte. Es solo que tengo amigos que han recurrido a la adopción de adultos, ya que el matrimonio homosexual no está permitido en nuestra ciudad. ¿Eso también estaría mal para ti?

– ¿Y tú qué crees? – cuestionó irónicamente – O la pregunta más apropiada sería: ¿Con qué vas a chantajearme esta vez?

– Sigues hablando de chantajes, pero sabes perfectamente que nuestra relación hace tiempo que es mucho más que eso. Incluso creo que… que podrías tener sentimientos por mí…

– ¿Ah? ¿S-Sentimientos? ¡No me vengas con idioteces! – dijo no muy convencido.

– Pero…

– ¡Pero nada! – gritó dándole la espalda – Y no voy a hablar más sobre este ridículo asunto.

– Dices ridículo, pero bien que disfrutas cuando te acuestas conmigo…

Tetsuhiro no pensó que su superior lo había escuchado. Es más, su intención no había sido para nada ser irónico, sus palabras más bien tenían un evidente tono de dolor. Pero para el científico mayor, fue como si lo estuviera retando y faltándole el respeto. Sintió que la rabia trepaba por su cuerpo y se concentraba en sus puños. Sin pensarlo una segunda vez, dio media vuelta y propinó un certero golpe justo a la mandíbula del otro chico que quedó mareado tras el efecto del puñetazo.

– No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme así en lo que te resta de vida.

Tetsuhiro alzó la mirada e hizo temblar a Souichi. Nunca le había visto esa expresión tan llena de dolor, rencor y decepción. Sus ojos habían perdido el color y reflejaban angustia y frustración. Se apretó la mejilla tan fuerte que parecía que iba a arrancársela. Se levantó del suelo, herido física y espiritualmente, y echó a correr a toda prisa, desapareciendo del laboratorio. Souichi presenció todo, pero sus sentidos no reaccionaron a tiempo como para detenerlo sino hasta varios segundos después.

– ¡Morinaga, regresa en este instante!

Los estudiantes que lo escucharon gritar compadecieron a su pobre asistente. No era la primera vez que peleaban, pero jamás habían presenciado la huida del menor, ya que este siempre regresaba como fiel mascota a su amo sin importar lo mucho que le hubiera gritado o golpeado. Hoy sencillamente el asistente se había hecho humo sin hacer caso a los múltiples gritos del mayor.

– ¡Morinaga!

Souichi tiró la puerta del laboratorio y la golpeó con los puños varias veces. Se lanzó sobre uno de los banquillos y cubrió su rostro con las manos tratando de calmarse. Levantó la mirada en cuanto sintió a Shouta abrir la puerta al cabo de unos minutos.

– Ah, Tatsumi senpai, estabas aquí. ¿Y Morinaga-san ya se fue? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

– ¿Estás ciego o qué? El muy… el muy idiota ya se largó y ¿qué crees? Nos dejó todo el trabajo a nosotros.

– Tal vez tuvo algo que hacer…

Shouta sabía perfectamente que ambos hombres solían discutir por tonterías y a las horas ya se habían amistado, por ello no se inquietó esta vez. Sin embargo, para él seguía siendo un enigma cómo Tetsuhiro podía soportar a su Senpai con aquel tiránico carácter que poseía.

– Vamos a avanzar que aún queda mucho por hacer.

– Está bien.

Trabajaron por algunas horas más y en todo ese tiempo Souichi sentía que no podía concentrarse en los experimentos. ¿Habría sido muy duro con su kouhai? Hacía mucho tiempo que lo había aceptado en su vida, y que había accedido a tener una relación carnal con él, y de cierto modo, no se arrepentía. Sin embargo, recientemente había vuelto a cuestionarse a sí mismo sobre el asunto. Su cuerpo ya empezaba a estremecerse de solo recordar cada noche junto a él, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que su asistente lo estaba llamando.

– Tatsumi senpai, ¿te encuentras bien?

– Eh, sí, sí. Ya hemos avanzado bastante por hoy. Si deseas, puedes retirarte.

– Otsukaresama deshita, Tatsumi senpai. – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Recuerda que mañana vendré después de mis clases.

– Sí, lo recuerdo. Otsukare.

La puerta del laboratorio se cerró y todo quedó en silencio. La mente de Senpai se llenó de imágenes de su kouhai. En el fondo, se arrepentía de haberlo tratado mal, pero es que el chico se lo había buscado. ¿A quién se le ocurre tener sexo en días tan ocupados y llenos de trabajo?

– _Tal vez me excedí._

Dejó la muestra en la mesa unos minutos y tomó nota de las reacciones de las últimas diez horas. No podía concentrarse del todo, pero por lo menos debía terminar con esa muestra antes de regresar al departamento.

– _No importa, ya se le pasará. Cuando llegue a casa, seguro que me recibe moviendo la cola como perro arrepentido._

Al tomar la muestra para volver a dejarla en el congelador, una fuerza extraña hizo que tropezara y cayera de bruces. Ya empezaba a maldecir su mala suerte, mas de repente se dio cuenta de que todo el edifico había empezado a temblar de una forma aterradora. Un ruido ensordecedor llenó el ambiente y en instantes se mezcló con los gritos despavoridos de las personas que aún se encontraban dentro de la universidad. Como pudo se lanzó a la zona segura en caso de sismo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, mientras notaba cómo los ondulantes movimientos se hacían cada vez más intensos. Diez, quince, veinte segundos fue lo que duró el feroz terremoto.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba sumido en una gran oscuridad. Se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y con la ligera luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas, observó que las muestras estaban tiradas por todas partes y dos habían caído muy cerca de él. Afortunadamente ninguna era nociva y los reactivos tóxicos e inflamables habían caído de lado pero no se habían roto. Había sido muy afortunado. Cuando vio que no había sufrido mayores daños, entró en pánico y extrajo su celular de la bata. Las manos le temblaban y sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Tenía que contactar a Kanako a como diera lugar.

– "El número que usted ha marcado…"

– ¿Las líneas se cayeron?

Trató de caminar entre los vidrios y salió disparado del lugar, solo para encontrarse con un escenario devastador. Algunas paredes habían colapsado y muchos estudiantes estaban heridos. Unos lloraban, varios sangraban, otros sencillamente estaban en estado de shock. Souichi no dejaba de temblar. Siguió intentando llamar a su hermana, pero era inútil. Atinó a volver por su mochila y su abrigo, pero cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad, alguien lo detuvo.

– Matte kudasai.

El científico no entendía nada, su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí como para prestar atención a alguien. Solo miró de pies a cabeza al hombre que se había puesto en su camino y vio que una insignia que le pareció familiar estaba bordaba en su bata de laboratorio.

– Soy estudiante de pregrado y miembro del equipo de Seguridad y Defensa Civil. Veo que no está herido, pero igual me gustaría que se quedara un momento para revisarlo.

– No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que…

– Nadie puede salir hasta que nos avisen, porque podría haber una réplica. Además que con toda esa nieve...

– ¡Te digo que no puedo quedarme, así que lárgate de mi camino!

– Comprenda que todo debe estabilizarse para que pueda…

– ¡Me importan poco las órdenes, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana!

– Todos queremos ver a nuestros familiares, pero entienda por favor que si sale ahora como está la situación y algo le sucede, será aun más grave.

– Ella es pequeña, si algo le ha pasado…

Souichi cerró los ojos y sintió que si no se aferraba a algo, se desplomaría. Apartó con furia al hombre que tenía enfrente y a pesar de sus repetidos llamados, se lanzó por las escaleras y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Aprovechó el pánico de la gente para salir antes de que alguien más tratara de detenerlo. ¿Cómo regresaría a su casa si todo lo que veía eran escombros? Caminó sin rumbo hacia donde imaginaba que se encontraría la residencia de Matsuda-san. Tenía que llegar como sea y desde ahí intentaría comunicarse con Kanako.

– _Tengo que encontrarla primero a ella, y luego…_

Se detuvo en seco. Estaba olvidando algo trascendental, ¿cierto? Con el pánico invadiéndole las entrañas, tomó el celular entre sus manos y marcó otro número familiar. Sabía de antemano que solo escucharía la casilla de voz, pero eso no era lo más importante. Kanako estaba en la escuela y lo más probable es que Matsuda-san estuviera en su casa, pero ¿dónde se suponía que iba a buscarlo a _él_?

– _Esto no puede estar pasando…_

Habían peleado, y no había sido una pelea simple, y luego él había huido. La realidad lo golpeó violentamente al recordar la mirada llena de dolor del chico, y si no hubiera estado en esa situación extrema, habría incluso reído de su mal _timing_. Levantó la vista y, como si se tratara de una maratón en la que tenía todas las de perder, echó a correr a través de las calles destruidas y cubiertas de nieve.

* * *

Konnichiwa, Jane is back! Sí, he vuelto con este segundo fic que como verán tiene un corte bastante trágico. Los hechos son posteriores a los ocurridos en HoneyGreen, así que podría decirse que es una especie de continuación. Volvemos al sistema Pista y Pregunta, y como siempre espero sus comments con sus opiniones e impresiones sobre esta nueva historia.

Desde ya gracias por leer!

Día 2:

Pista: Celular

Pregunta: ¿Cómo encontrará Souichi el camino de regreso?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	2. Día 2: Sin señal, sin esperanza

**DÍA 2: SIN SEÑAL, SIN ESPERANZA**

No había necesidad de consultar un reloj o de revisar un celular. Sabía que habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que dejó la universidad y se puso a caminar sin rumbo fijo. No es que fuera desorientado, pero la oscuridad, la nieve y el caos lo confundían lo suficiente como para preguntarse cada cinco minutos qué calle debía tomar. El GPS no era una opción porque los celulares no tenían ni señal ni conexión a Internet.

A pesar de su carácter impulsivo, mientras recorría las calles e iba viendo a familias atemorizadas de entrar a sus propias casas a pasar la noche por miedo a las réplicas, se iba dando cuenta de que no lograría nada con desesperarse. Claro que al pensar en lo que podría haberle sucedido a Kanako era inevitable no entrar en pánico y querer correr sin detenerse hasta llegar hacia donde estaba ella. Sin embargo, siendo realista, no había forma de ir a pie hasta su escuela, ya que estaba en otra prefectura. Hasta tenía ganas de reprenderla cuando la encontrara por haber tomado la _precipitada_ decisión de estudiar tan lejos. Solo rogaba internamente que los dormitorios de su escuela fueran seguros y que hubieran evacuado a todas las niñas a tiempo. Y también rogaba que su pequeña no estuviera demasiado asustada.

Llegó a una intersección que le pareció familiar. Hizo memoria y recordó vagamente que había pasado por ahí un par de veces con alguien, específicamente su asistente, y este le había mencionado que era una ruta alterna en caso de desastre. ¿Debía seguir hacia la izquierda o la derecha? Le costaba mucho trabajo recordar lo que le había dicho exactamente y ahora se arrepentía de no haberle prestado la debida atención en aquel momento. Si bien había prometido no desesperar, le frustraba que recién empezando su jornada de regreso, ya estuviera dudando tanto sobre el camino.

– _Maldición, así nunca voy a llegar._

La nieve se había detenido, pero el frío era penetrante. Estaba seguro de que el gobierno ya habría empezado a tomar medidas urgentes. Al ser un país tan sísmico, estaban preparados para un desastre de esa magnitud y eso les daba mucha ventaja en comparación con otras naciones. No obstante, el panorama no dejaba de ser aterrador. No se consideraba una persona débil ni frágil como lo describía a veces su asistente, pero estaba dudando acerca de cuánto más resistiría yendo a pie por un camino del que ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro.

– _No puedo detenerme, tengo que seguir…_

Aunque ese pensamiento era constante, el frío y el cansancio lo hicieron detenerse. Se sentó en la banca de un parque y sacó su celular para intentar llamar a su hermana nuevamente. La misma voz de antes le respondió y colgó con rabia. Marcó luego el número de su kouhai, pero algo extraño sucedió. No era la típica grabación, sino más bien una especie de ruido como si alguien hubiera contestado pero no quisiera hablar. Las manos le temblaron y tartamudeó.

– ¿Mo-Morinaga?

La llamada se cortó repentinamente. Souichi frunció el ceño furioso y tuvo ganas de arrojar el celular lejos de ahí, pero se contuvo. Era su única conexión con el mundo por el momento, así que no podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. ¿Qué podría significar eso? ¿Realmente su kouhai había contestado y colgado la llamada al ver que era él? Era algo inaudito, aunque conociendo a su caprichoso asistente era muy posible.

– _¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Morinaga jamás me haría eso. Jamás haría que me preocupara de ese modo. Sé que lo ha hecho antes, pero no lo haría en una situación tan delicada como esta._

Cuando presionó el ícono de llamada una vez más, oyó la misma grabación que había escuchado antes al llamar a Kanako. No supo si sentirse mejor o peor. Se levantó y avanzó un par de metros más, pero era inútil. Estaba agotado. Por inercia, se dejó caer sobre otra banca y se abrazó a sí mismo mientras sus párpados bajaban automáticamente. La última imagen que pasó por su mente fue la de Kanako, Tomoe y él jugando con sus padres en un parque muy similar a ese.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe y el desconcierto se hizo presente. Miró a su alrededor y en primera instancia no supo dónde se encontraba. Parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando y, sí, estaba tirado en una banca de un parque a medio iluminar. Un señor de avanzada edad lo contemplaba con extrañeza y dio un respingo al verlo un tanto cerca.

– Ohayou gozaimasu. – saludó amablemente.

– Ah, ohayou…

– No me diga que ha pasado aquí la noche. ¿Por qué no fue a un centro de evacuación?

– A-Ah, es que estoy yendo a casa de un familiar. Necesito encontrar a mi hermana. Por cierto, ¿tiene hora?

– Son casi las 7.30 de la mañana.

Souichi se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo es posible que se hubiera quedado dormido? Sacó su celular que estaba algo frío al contacto y volvió a marcar los mismos dos números de la noche anterior con el mismo frustrante resultado. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y la voz del anciano lo trajo a la realidad.

– Aún no hay señal, pero la central de telecomunicaciones está trabajando en ello y estoy seguro de que pronto verán la forma de instalar teléfonos públicos que funcionen. Y creo que no es una buena idea hacer grandes recorridos por ahora. Lo mejor será ir a un refugio y esperar a que los transportes se normalicen.

– No puedo hacer eso, sería una pérdida de tiempo y realmente tengo que encontrar a mi hermana.

El obstinado científico sintió un mareo al levantarse de golpe y se cogió la cabeza para estabilizarse un poco siendo auxiliado por el amable señor frente a él. Este lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le dio un papel con la dirección del refugio al que él mismo se dirigía.

– Por favor si necesita algo o si no tiene donde pasar la noche, que veo que también es su caso, vaya a este lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

– Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias. Por cierto, ¿qué hace usted por aquí?

– Busco a personas para llevarlas hasta el refugio. Unos han perdido a su familia, otros están lejos de su hogar y muchos están heridos. Si ve a alguien más en su situación, por favor dígales que vayan a ese lugar, ¿sí?

Souichi se asombró de la generosidad de aquel ser humano e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Guardó el papel en uno de sus bolsillos y retomó su camino.

* * *

La nieve había empezado a caer nuevamente. Había muchas personas en las calles buscando a sus familiares perdidos o tratando de regresar a sus casas a pie al igual que él. A la altura de un supermercado vio cómo algunos hacían filas para recibir provisiones y se percató de que no había comido nada desde hacía casi un día entero. Sin embargo, todo lo que se tradujera en perder el tiempo estaba fuera de discusión. Volteó la mirada y aceleró un poco el paso. No sabía qué tan cerca o lejos estaba.

– _Kanako también debe estar tratando de comunicarse conmigo…_

Y fue ahí cuando se le prendió el foco. Sacó el celular y entró a la zona de mensajes. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido eso antes? El mensaje se enviaría apenas llegara a un lugar donde hubiera por lo menos la más mínima señal, ¿cierto? Había estado inútilmente llamando cuando en caso de emergencias se recomendaba usar los mensajes de texto y las redes sociales. Lamentablemente no había Internet aún y así hubiera, eso de las _redes_ _sociales_ no iban con él y por eso no tenía una, precisamente por el objetivo que tenían: socializar.

Su mensaje fue breve. Un "Kanako, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás en este momento? Yo voy camino a casa de Matsuda-san." bastaba. El mensaje demoró en cargar, pero eso lo tranquilizó por más simple que pareciera esa acción. Al poco rato, sintió vibrar su celular y su corazón se sobresaltó.

– _¿Será una respuesta?_

Grande fue su decepción al ver en la pantalla un mensaje de error. Con mayor descontento aún cayó en cuenta de que si Kanako tuviera señal en su escuela o donde sea que estuviera ahora, ya le habría mandado un mensaje a él hace rato, ¿no? Sus esperanzas volvieron a morir una vez más. Retomó su camino pensando en lo estúpido que era a veces y que, en estos casos, el único que podría ayudarlo, animarlo y tranquilizarlo, era _él_.

– _Y él tampoco está aquí…_

Siguió caminando cuando de repente llegó a un lugar algo alejado de esa avenida, una especie de atajo que ni siquiera sabía por qué había tomado. Al lado de un puesto de periódicos destrozado había una mujer sentada en el suelo junto a una niña. Algo dentro de él se movió y no pudo evitar ir hacia ellas. Ambas lo miraron un poco asustadas y él mismo se sorprendió al verse ahí parado frente a dos desconocidas.

– Etto…

Era un hecho, Tatsumi Souichi no era bueno con las palabras ni siquiera en los momentos más críticos de la vida. Estaba seguro de que si el chico de verdes ojos hubiera estado ahí, habría sabido qué decir y qué hacer. Tragó saliva y su instinto le indicó cómo actuar en adelante. Sacó el papel que el amable anciano le había entregado y lo estiró hacia la mujer.

– Esta es la dirección de un refugio, pueden ir ahí si no tienen dónde pasar la noche.

La mujer lo miró detenidamente y rompió en llanto. La niña, por el contrario, estiró su pequeña mano y tomó el trozo de papel. Souichi la contempló y evocó la inocencia que también tenía Kanako a esa edad, ya que la niña aparentaba unos siete años aproximadamente. La madre se calmó un poco y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas mientras murmuraba con voz entrecortada.

– G-Gracias… Nuestra casa está destruida y no teníamos a dónde ir…

– El refugio del papel que le di está relativamente cerca.

– Es que…

Hubo un silencio durante algunos segundos antes de que pudiera proseguir con su historia.

– Mi esposo estaba en camino cuando sucedió el terremoto y ahora no tengo idea de dónde está. Me quedé esperándolo, pero…

El científico no supo cómo reaccionar. Había vivido muchos temblores antes, ya que su país se encontraba en una zona de riesgo, pero jamás pensó vivir un sismo de semejante magnitud y consecuencias ni mucho menos ser testigo del dolor y angustia que venían después de uno. Intentó hablar sin sonar demasiado duro, lo cual era un reto para él, de alguna manera, autoimpuesto.

– Entiendo su angustia, pero no puede quedarse aquí en medio de la nada a esperarlo, sobre todo con una niña. Estoy seguro de que él buscará la manera de encontrarlas, pero usted debe ir a un lugar donde puedan comer y pasar la noche.

La mujer y la niña lo miraron impresionadas. ¿Por qué aquel hombre de actitud intimidante pero a la vez amable estaba preocupándose tanto por ellas?

– Yo debo irme ya. Por favor tome en cuenta lo que le dije.

Cuando Souichi estaba alejándose, escuchó a la niña decir algo, por lo que se dio la vuelta y vio a la pequeña agitando su mano débilmente.

– Mata ne, oniisan.

Souichi la miró y solo atinó a hacer un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Volvió a girarse y comenzó a avanzar bajo la blanca nieve, con el frío haciéndose paso cada vez más entre sus ropas, tocando su cuerpo y llegando hasta su corazón.

Y fue en ese preciso instante que supo con certeza que su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

Al parecer no será nada fácil para nuestro pobre Souichi afrontar solo esta terrible situación, pero poco a poco irá viendo más allá de su propio dolor para entender el dolor ajeno. Recuerden que algunos detalles serán adaptados a la historia, ya que Hina sensei no nos ha dado datos específicos sobre ciertos aspectos que podrían ser necesarios en la narración, por supuesto sin alterar de ningún modo los eventos que ya están establecidos y que todos conocemos.

Gracias por leer, espero sus comments!

Día 3:

Pista: Apoyo

Pregunta: ¿Qué tendrá que enfrentar Souichi esta vez?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	3. Día 3: Héroe en la tormenta

**DÍA 3: HÉROE EN LA TORMENTA**

Desconocía en qué momento se había quedado dormido en plena calle otra vez. Si es que podía considerarse eso como un golpe de suerte, había encontrado una estación de autobús techada y la verdad es que, aunque hubiera estado al aire libre, su cuerpo se habría rendido ahí mismo.

Más nieve. Sus entumecidos huesos empezarían a pasarle factura antes de lo debido si seguía siendo tan descuidado y tomaba cualquier rincón de la ciudad como su cama. Si su hermana se enterara de las condiciones en las que se encontraba, seguro que lo regañaría severamente. Y también su compañero de departamento. Sí. Ese chico era tan idiota que estaba convencido de que en esos momentos estaría más preocupado por él que por sí mismo.

– _Espero que ese idiota no haga ninguna tontería para encontrarme._

Trató de borrar la imagen del jovencito, ya que si empezaba a pensar demasiado en él y en su paradero, corría el riesgo de desmoronarse anímica, emocional y físicamente, y eso no era conveniente para nadie. Lo último que haría en la vida sería causar molestias innecesarias a las personas que más le importaban en el mundo.

Una vez más marcó los dos números de las personas a las que había estado intentando contactar desde hace días. No se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar la misma respuesta, pero igual soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración. No quería apagar el celular, ya que creía que podía recibir una llamada en cualquier momento, pero su batería moriría si no lo dejaba descansar un par de horas.

– _Tomoe debe estar muy preocupado y también oyaji, sobre todo porque imagino que en la televisión las noticias no son muy alentadoras. Deben estar tratando de llamarnos a Kanako y a mí, y temiendo lo peor al ver que no contestamos. Me pregunto cuándo se restablecerá la maldita señal._

La noche anterior había vuelto a soñar con sus padres y sus hermanos. Al evocar su subconsciente aquellos días felices juntos, se había ayudado a sí mismo de cierta forma a tranquilizar su espíritu y a aferrarse a la idea de que era solo cuestión de tiempo reunirse con ellos. Por ahora, solo quería cerciorarse de que la pequeña Kanako estuviera a salvo.

Al cabo de un rato, una chica de unos veintitantos años apareció de la nada, se le acercó y lo contempló con una expresión de duda. Souichi pestañeó un par de veces y después la miró expectante. La chica se mordió el labio inferior mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para calentarse, pues la ventisca parecía querer transformarse en una tormenta de nieve.

– Sumimasen, ¿ha visto a una señora de unos cincuenta años como de esta talla? – interrogó haciendo la medida en el aire – Tenía un abrigo azul marino y botas negras. Es mi madre.

– No, no la he visto, lo siento. La verdad es que acabo de despertar. ¿Está perdida?

– No exactamente. Desperté hace un rato también y no la encontré en casa. Debe haber ido a conseguir algo para comer. No la dejamos salir sola porque usa bastón, pero es un poco malgeniada y no le gusta que la traten como a una inválida.

– ¿Tu casa no ha sufrido daños?

– Afortunadamente no demasiados, por eso es que estamos pasando la noche ahí. ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿En serio ha dormido en la calle?

– Estoy yendo a casa de mi familia y no tengo tiempo de buscar un lugar para dormir. En realidad, estoy durmiendo donde me gane el sueño.

– No quiero entrometerme, pero me parece que no debería hacer eso. Hay personas que dependen de usted, ¿cierto? Si le da una neumonía por dormir a la intemperie, su familia se preocupará mucho.

Aquella chica sí que era rara y trágica. Él no era una persona débil como para enfermarse por dormir en la calle un par de noches, ¿o sí? Y sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón. El refugio del que le había hablado el anciano no estaba tan lejos, pero él lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo y no debía desviarse del camino ni perder su objetivo. Quizá esa pérdida de tiempo era justificada, pero solo iría aun refugio si era totalmente indispensable.

– Gracias por el consejo.

– Por nada. Recuerde que en este mundo, podemos recibir ayuda y apoyo de las personas que menos nos imaginamos. En especial, en estos casos de emergencia.

La chica sonrió y se alejó corriendo para seguir buscando a su madre. Era cierto. No había pasado muchos días desde el sismo y ya se había topado con personas que le sonreían y le daban consejos sin pedir nada a cambio. No estaban solucionando sus problemas ni ayudándolo a encontrar a su hermana, pero de cierta forma, sentía que lo apoyaban. Sentía que no era el único que sufría y que no era el único que estaba luchando por volver a casa. Algún día, él también devolvería la bondad que se le estaba brindando. Por ahora, debía volver. Había personas que lo estaban esperando.

Se levantó y se sacudió la nieve de las ropas con fastidio. Si ya era terrible un terremoto de tal magnitud, mucho peor era que este hubiese ocurrido en invierno. Miró hacia la derecha y por instinto continuó por aquella ruta. Solo unos pasos después, reparó en que el suelo había comenzado a temblar bajo sus pies. El rumor se fue intensificando a medida que su visión captaba los movimientos inclementes de la tierra que se reflejaban en los edificios cercanos.

– ¡Es una réplica!

Las exclamaciones de pánico no tardaron en llegar y los que se encontraban en la proximidad corrieron a resguardarse bajo las zonas indicadas en caso de sismo. Souichi miró a todos lados como si sus ojos fueran radares hasta que por fin distinguió un área segura. Dio un paso, tal vez dos, pero muy cerca de él escuchó unos gemidos de dolor. Se giró y vio a un niño de unos nueve o diez años de edad, no importaba ahora ese tipo de cálculos. Sus retinas captaron solamente las violentas y desesperadas sacudidas del niño, pero no entendía por qué estaba ahí retorciéndose en vez de correr hacia un lugar seguro.

– ¡Toshio!

El nombre del niño resonó por toda la calle. Una mujer corría hacia él dando grandes zancadas como en una escena de una película en la que esa mano amiga viene hacia ti para salvarte, pero no logra alcanzarte. Era difícil desplazarse en una pista llena de nieve, por lo que como era de esperarse, la mujer resbaló y cayó aparatosamente. Aquel niño se había alejado un minuto de su madre y con el repentino movimiento telúrico que había causado algunos derrumbes, había terminado con una pierna atrapada entre los escombros. La tragedia era inminente. El chiquillo estaba justo al lado de una tienda con un gran ventanal hecho con enormes lunas de vidrio que habían quedado sentidas a causas de la réplica y ahora traqueteaban amenazantes. Una pequeña vibración y todo se vendría abajo. Los ojos del niño reflejaban un terror indescriptible. No había nadie cerca de él, ya que todos habían corrido a refugiarse, entre ellos su madre pensando que él estaría justo detrás de ella. Aunque había logrado ya ponerse de pie tras la caída, su esfuerzo era inútil. No llegaría a tiempo.

Entonces el milagro ocurrió.

Es bien sabido que cuando estás en una situación de emergencia o de riesgo extremo, tu cerebro envía señales a los diferentes órganos de tu cuerpo de modo que tus reflejos reaccionen antes de que tú mismo te des cuenta para que te alejes y huyas lo más rápido posible del peligro inminente que te acecha. Todo esto se da porque el gran objetivo de tu cerebro es uno solo: tu supervivencia.

¿Por qué la arriesgarías por alguien más?

Souichi no supo si fue por reflejo o por simple imprudencia. Los que lo vieron tuvieron la impresión de que era un ángel que había volado hacia el pequeño y lo había protegido con sus alas. Los finos cristales que estallaron estrepitosamente bañaron el cuerpo de aquel escudo humano y terminaron en el pavimento, confundiéndose entre la nieve.

– ¡Toshio, Toshio!

La mujer finalmente llegó hasta ellos además de otras personas que se apresuraron a auxiliarlos. Separaron al niño de Souichi y entre varios pudieron liberar su pie de los escombros. Su madre lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho preguntándole una y otra vez si se encontraba herido por algún lado. El chiquillo temblaba de pies a cabeza y negaba entre lágrimas y sollozos.

– Afortunadamente el joven lo cubrió a tiempo. Ha sido un milagro. – exclamó llorosa una testigo del incidente.

– ¿Está usted bien?

– ¿No se hizo daño?

Souichi miraba a esas personas y oía sus voces, mas no captaba el significado ni el contexto de aquellas frases de preocupación que le lanzaban. Solo bocas que se movían, manos frías que tocaban sus hombros y sacudían con cuidado los vidrios incrustados en su abrigo y en parte de su cabello. Incluso un abrazo que lo envolvió y lágrimas ajenas que mojaron su mejilla. Su cerebro no alcanzaba a registrar más allá de eso.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias… ¡Es usted un ángel! ¿Cómo podré pagarle por salvar a mi niño?

El joven la observaba incrédulo como si sus palabras no tuvieran el más mínimo sentido. ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué alguien le estaba dando las gracias? No tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido ni de por qué esa mujer le agradecía con tanta vehemencia. Tampoco entendía por qué tanta gente lo rodeaba y lo contemplaba con rostros inquietos. Y sobre todo, ¿quién era ese niño que lo miraba con admiración?

– Felizmente no está usted herido, ¿verdad?

¿Herido? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Las expresiones en sus rostros pasaron de alivio a incertidumbre. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo aquello no era eso en sí. Había algo más. ¿Por qué todos estos pensamientos confusos que atiborraban su mente no podían salir de su boca?

Un intenso mareo terminó con lo poco que le quedaba de lucidez.

Lo último que Tatsumi Souichi sintió fue una aguda punzada en la cabeza como si una filosa espada hubiera atravesado cada una de sus neuronas. Segundos después, todo se tiñó de negro a su alrededor mientras que era consumido por una sensación casi extracorpórea, como si fuera cayendo lentamente a una especie de inmenso abismo que se lo tragaba sin compasión.

Nunca supo que había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

Este capítulo me tuvo tensa todo el tiempo porque sabía que sería extremo para Souichi. La situación se va haciendo cada vez más grave, pero así como personas desconocidas lo están apoyando, él también irá devolviendo poco a poco esta bondad. Incluso a costa de su propio bienestar. Después de todo, es como Souichi es aunque no se dé cuenta, verdad?

Gracias por seguir esta historia y espero sus acertados comentarios!

Día 4:

Pista: Terquedad

Pregunta: ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Souichi?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	4. Día 4: Un mundo hermoso y cruel

**DÍA 4: UN MUNDO HERMOSO Y CRUEL**

Un extraño rumor viajaba por el ambiente y se hacía agudo al momento de llegar a sus oídos. Una vez más, voces. Una voz adulta y una voz infantil en particular, porque eran las más cercanas, lo sacaron del mundo de los sueños.

– ¡Okaachan, oniisan ya despertó!

Las voces se hicieron cada vez más claras y las imágenes cada vez más nítidas. La nueva sensación de luz lo hizo fruncir el ceño y por instinto trató de levantarse hasta quedar sentado por completo.

– Tatsumi-san, por favor no se esfuerce.

Frente a él estaban una mujer y una niña que, por algún motivo, se le hacían conocidas. Se tomó el puente de la nariz con la punta de los dedos para estabilizar un poco su visión y fue ahí cuando notó que estaba sin anteojos. La mujer, como leyéndole el pensamiento, se los alcanzó rápidamente junto con sus demás pertenencias.

– Aquí están sus lentes, se le cayeron cuando se desmayó. Ah, aquí está también su mochila.

– ¿Yo me desmayé?

– Sí. Hubo una réplica y usted salvó a un niño, ¿se acuerda? Por eso le cayeron los vidrios y al poco rato se desmayó. El médico estuvo aquí hace un momento y nos dijo que no tenía ningún corte o golpe, así que probablemente su desmayo fue por agotamiento o deshidratación. Estaba esperando a que usted despertara para examinarlo de nuevo.

– ¿Hay un médico aquí?

– Es el único médico para toda esta gente por el momento, por eso es que anda de un lado a otro. Ahora no sé dónde está. Lo lamento.

– No, no se preocupe. Ya me siento bien.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Souichi comenzó a revisar su mochila. No recordaba exactamente lo que contenía, sobre todo porque, por lo general, era su ayudante el que se la alistaba al mismo tiempo en que hacía la suya. Se sorprendió al encontrar junto a sus libros y cuadernos, un pequeño radio a pilas, una linterna, una botella de agua, una toalla, un gel antibacterial, papel higiénico, alcohol y venditas.

– _Baka… Tú siempre tan precavido…_

– No se acuerda de nosotras, ¿verdad?

La voz de la joven madre lo sacó de sus repentinas cavilaciones. Él nunca se fijaba en la apariencia de las personas, pues no era para nada fisonomista, pero por alguna razón ellas se le habían hecho familiares, en especial la niña, ya que de cierta forma manera, le recordaba a Kanako.

– Por cierto, mi nombre es Usui Fumiko. Mi hija se llama Ayuka.

– Tatsumi Souichi.

– Sí, lo sé. Disculpe, me tomé el atrevimiento de ver su documento de identidad cuando el médico me preguntó si sabía cuál era su nombre, ya que lo reconocí apenas lo trajeron aquí.

– ¿Realmente nos conocemos? – preguntó aún algo dudoso.

– Claro que sí. – rió divertida – Antes de ayer, usted me vio en medio de la calle y me indicó dónde estaba este refugio.

– A-Ah, ¿en verdad lo hice?

– Sí, sí. – volvió a reír – No tiene muy buena memoria, ¿eh?

Souichi se ruborizó un poco ante el comentario acertado de la mujer que ahora se veía bastante más animada a pesar del gran desastre en el que se encontraban todos. La mujer dejó de reír y lo miró seriamente.

– ¿Usted también está buscando a alguien?

– Estoy yendo a la casa de un familiar y a la vez estoy buscando a mi hermana menor, pero ella estudia en un colegio fuera de la prefectura que tiene dormitorios, así que al momento del terremoto, ha estado ahí. No hay señal, por eso es que no sé nada de ella hasta el momento.

– Ya veo. – comentó con tristeza en la voz – Nosotras aún no sabemos nada de mi esposo.

– Aún nada, ¿eh? Lo siento.

– Tatsumi-san, muchas gracias. En verdad si no fuera por usted, no estaríamos aquí. Cuando nos encontró en ese lugar, yo estaba desesperada. No sabía nada de mi esposo y tenía pánico de volver a entrar a mi casa.

– Y-Yo no hice gran cosa, pero realmente me alegra que haya decidido venir hasta aquí, sobre todo por ella. – dijo señalando a su hija.

– Si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez… tal vez Ayuka estaría muerta…

– ¿Eh?

– Ayuka sufre de una enfermedad complicada.

Souichi abrió los ojos con desconcierto. Dirigió la vista hacia la niña que se acercaba de familia en familia ofreciendo agua y alimentos. Su rostro era adornado por una hermosa sonrisa y su largo cabello revoloteaba a cada paso que daba. No tenía para nada la apariencia de estar enferma. Siguió escuchando con atención el relato de la joven mujer.

– Se la diagnosticaron a los ocho meses de nacida. En realidad es un tipo de insuficiencia cardíaca, pero tiene algunas características inusuales. Ayuka puede estar muy bien varios días, pero de repente despierta con un dolor en el pecho y fiebre y tenemos que llevarla de emergencia. No le gusta faltar al colegio y se pone triste cada vez que lo hace.

– ¿Está siguiendo un tratamiento?

– Pues sí. – suspiró dolorosamente – Toma algunos medicamentos que le ayudan bastante. Todos son accesibles, menos uno de ellos. Es una inyección que deben colocarle una vez por semana. Al salir huyendo de mi casa, lo único que pude coger fueron todos sus medicamentos. Antes del terremoto iba a mandar a pedir más de esas inyecciones, pero… ya ve cómo es la vida…

– ¿Cuántas le quedan?

– Dos. Espero por eso con toda mi alma que cuando todo esto termine, pueda conseguirlas de alguna forma.

Souichi permaneció en silencio contemplando una vez más a la niña. Ella seguía yendo de un lado a otro dejando una botella de agua a cada persona, así como algunas latas de comida. Su sonrisa de genuina felicidad le hacía recordar a Kanako, mientras que su mirada triste le hacía recordar a Tetsuhiro. Un hermoso y doloroso contraste.

– Como puede ver, es una niña activa y feliz, tanto que a veces olvido lo que tiene. Y eso me asusta…

– ¿La asusta?

– Sí, porque no sé si hago bien en dejar que realice las cosas que debería hacer una niña de su edad porque eso podría producirle una crisis y… acortar su vida.

– Por eso aquel día usted estaba llorando, ¿cierto?

Fumiko se giró a verlo. Había algo en aquel chico que le llamaba la atención. Parecía ser a simple vista un hombre frío y retraído, pero sabía que tenía un don especial de empatía con los demás. Su instinto de madre se lo aseguraba. Sonrió débilmente y asintió.

– Así que está buscando a su hermanita, ¿eh? No se preocupe, en cuanto haya señal, podrá contactarla y yo también a mi esposo. Por cierto, ¿es usted soltero?

– ¿A-Ah? B-Bueno, sí.

No tenía idea de por qué se estaba sonrojando. ¡Claro que era soltero! Es decir, no estaba casado. ¿Por ahí iba la pregunta de la curiosa mujer?

– ¡Sou ka! Lo lamento, cuando conozco a alguien que me simpatiza tiendo a ser muy preguntona. No se enoje por favor.

– No me enojo, es solo que no esperaba esa pregunta. – respondió poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila.

– Tatsumi-san, ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo?

– Debo irme ya, no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo.

– ¿Eh? ¡No puede irse, no hasta que haya comido algo! Si vuelve a desmayarse en el camino, tal vez no corra con la misma suerte de que personas amables lo traigan hasta aquí. Puede pensar que soy una entrometida, pero eso es lo de menos.

El terco científico al fin fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. No había comido nada desde que se produjo el terremoto y en el camino había bebido solo el agua que regalaban y lo había hecho por cuestión de pragmatismo, ya que era más fácil beber agua que detenerse a comer algún alimento. Todos esos días había querido ganar tiempo para llegar pronto a casa de Matsuda-san y había terminado desmayándose por agotamiento y debilidad. Llegar hasta ese punto había sido una total irresponsabilidad de su parte y recién ahora se daba cuenta.

– Solo necesitaré algo para el camino…

– Por favor, quédese con nosotros esta noche. En este refugio nos estamos apoyando unos a otros. Muchos han perdido a sus familias, pero siguen haciendo lo que pueden por ayudar a los demás.

Souichi dudó. Se sintió muy mal por tener que preocupar a personas que no tenían nada que ver con él y que tenían sus propios problemas. Mientras debatía internamente sobre qué era lo correcto, levantó la mirada y notó que estaba acercándose a él un niño acompañado por sus padres. El rostro del niño se le hizo conocido. Al parecer solo en estos casos, se volvía fisonomista. La madre del chico lo tomó de las manos.

– Tatsumi-san. Mientras vivamos, no olvidaremos ese nombre porque es el nombre del ángel que salvó a mi pequeño.

Souichi solo observaba con asombro la escena. Nunca en su vida nadie, aparte de su familia y su asistente, le había agradecido de esa forma por algo que supuestamente él había hecho. Le decían ángel, lo catalogaban de héroe, pero él no se sentía ni uno ni lo otro. Simplemente había actuado cómo su corazón le había indicado y no se arrepentía.

– Sabemos que usted también debe estar buscando a alguien importante, pero le pedimos que no se vaya así. Quédese al menos esta noche a comer y a descansar porque si se va debilitado, algo malo podría ocurrirle.

– Se lo dije. Aquí nos cuidamos entre todos.

Souichi se encontró con la ligera sonrisa de Fumiko y asintió despacio. Esos días se había sentido perdido y desolado, y cargar sobre sus hombros con la fuerte responsabilidad de buscar a todo el mundo no había hecho más que nublar su conciencia, y no es que estuviera equivocado. ¿Quién no movería cielo y tierra para encontrar a sus personas más valiosas? Sin embargo, se había olvidado de algo muy importante. Él mismo. Si él no estaba bien, ¿cómo podía pretender buscar al resto?

Pero ya no estaba solo.

Personas que probablemente no vería nunca más en su vida lo apoyaban con miradas silenciosas y gestos amables. Se sentó en el colchón que le habían asignado y la pequeña Ayuka se le acercó extendiéndole la mano. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que le estaba ofreciendo una lata de atún. Souichi la recibió haciendo una reverencia y, sin proponérselo, la devoró en unos minutos. No tenía idea de cuánta hambre tenía hasta el momento en el que le habían tendido alimento. La niña lo miró asombrada y soltó una pequeña risita.

– ¿Deseas otra, oniisan?

– ¿E-Eh? No, después no quedará para los demás.

– No hay problema, ya las conté y sí que alcanzan. – exclamó la niña.

– Bueno, si es así…

La madre de Ayuka sonrió al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado con ese chico. Él siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en él mismo y ni siquiera lo sabía. Definitivamente la persona que estuviera con él sería muy afortunada. Fumiko tenía la mala costumbre, como decía su esposo, de dárselas de Cupido y emparejar a la gente. Y su instinto le decía que ese chico no estaba del todo _soltero_ y que había una persona especial que le quitaba el sueño, pero era muy tímido como para confesarlo. Ahora eso no importaba, ya le sacaría información después.

– Debería descansar más para recuperar fuerzas, Tatsumi-san. Mañana será otro día y veremos qué nos espera.

– Sí, supongo que sí.

– Ayu, dale a Tatsumi-san una manta polar.

– N-No es nece…

– Por Dios, ¿se quiere morir de frío?

Souichi suspiró resignado y aceptó la manta. Al parecer, a cada lugar al que iba, siempre era cuidado como si fuera un niño. En casa, si bien él se había hecho cargo de sus hermanos, a veces sentía que eran ellos los que lo cuidaban a él. Del mismo modo, Matsuda-san había sido como una madre para los tres. Y por si fuera poco, en la actualidad y a su edad, Tetsuhiro era el que velaba para que a él no le faltara nada en ningún aspecto de la vida.

– ¡P-Puedo taparme solo, niña!

– Mi nombre es Ayuka, oniisan. – dijo sonriente – Pero puedes decirme Ayu-chan.

– ¿Ah? ¡No diré algo tan vergonzoso como eso!

Recibir un poco de bondad ajena no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

En un momento de desastre, siempre habrá personas que nos tenderán una mano amiga. Souichi se comportó como un héroe sin siquiera pretender serlo, lo hizo tan solo por la bondad que habita en su corazón aunque él no se dé cuenta de ello. Y esas buenas personas tan solo le están devolviendo lo que él ha dado. :)

Gracias por estar pendientes de la historia, esperaré sus acertados comentarios!

Día 5:

Pista: Idea

Pregunta: ¿Podrá Souichi finalmente llegar a casa?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	5. Día 5: Camino a casa

**DÍA 5: CAMINO A CASA**

– _"Han pasado cinco días desde el terremoto de magnitud 8,2 en la escala de Richter con epicentro a 59.2 kilómetros de la ciudad de Nagoya, y hasta el momento ya se ha registrado unas 200 réplicas. Les recordamos que los centros de evacuación están recibiendo a las personas que se encuentren lejos de su hogar o cuyas casas hayan sido destruidas por este desastre. En breve seguiremos informando."_

Apagó el pequeño aparato y emitió un gruñido de fastidio. A pesar de su angustia, esa noche había dormido bien y las horas de sueño profundo lo habían ayudado a recuperar las fuerzas que creía perdidas. Dio un mordisco al pan con queso que le habían proporcionado hacía unos minutos y movió la cabeza en signo de desaprobación.

– No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo es que esta maldita radio capta señal y los celulares aún no?

– Cálmese, Tatsumi-san, en realidad esto es algo favorable, ¿no cree? En cualquier momento tendremos señal en los teléfonos.

– Bah, eso espero. Además esto de prenderlo y apagarlo me está cansando.

Fumiko rió bajo y observó al científico atentamente. Su expresión fría y seria no era más que una pose, pensaba ella. Tenía la impresión de que ese apuesto jovencito era uno de esos enigmas que a cualquier estudioso le encantaría resolver.

– Por cierto, Tatsumi-san, ¿a qué se dedica?

– Soy científico investigador. – contestó con orgullo para nada disimulado.

– ¡Sugoi! – exclamó una voz repentinamente – ¿Eso quiere decir que haces experimentos, oniisan?

– En efecto, en eso consiste más o menos mi trabajo.

– Suena bastante interesante. ¿Y dónde es que trabaja?

– Actualmente estoy haciendo mi doctorado y trabajo en el laboratorio de mi universidad. Mi asistente Morinaga y yo…

Souichi quedó en silencio repentinamente. Algo en él se había quebrado al recordar a aquel muchachito de ojos verdes y no supo disimularlo. No, no debía entrar en pánico. No todavía.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿C-Cómo?

– Estaba diciendo algo acerca de su asistente Morinaga o algo así y luego se quedó callado. ¿Todo está bien?

El aludido bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Terminó de tomar el improvisado desayuno y luego se puso de pie. Se sacudió un poco las ropas, cogió su mochila y miró a ambas mujeres.

– Bueno, creo que ya me he demorado demasiado. Les agradezco muchísimo su ayuda, pero no puedo seguir retrasándome. Debo encontrar a mi hermana.

– Tatsumi-san, antes de que se vaya, alguien le tiene una sorpresa.

– ¿Sorpresa?

Souichi no pudo evitar recordar que a su kouhai le encantaban las sorpresas. Era como un niño pequeño que se emocionaba por las cosas, a su parecer, más simples y estúpidas. La voz de Fumiko lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

– Tatsumi-san, ¿en verdad se encuentra bien?

– Ah, sí. ¿De qué sorpresa me está hablando?

Al levantar la mirada, vio acercarse a aquel chiquillo que supuestamente él había salvado. Pero no venía solo, naturalmente estaba con sus padres y con algo más que sostenía con las manos mientras avanzaba hacia él. El padre de familia habló.

– Supimos por Usui-san que usted necesita llegar urgentemente a su casa que está algo lejos, ¿cierto? Así que se nos ocurrió que puede usted usar la bicicleta de mi hijo.

– ¡¿Ehhh?!

Souichi no veía una bicicleta desde que era un infante. Siempre eran Tomoe y Kanako los que la manejaban, ya que él se la pasaba haciendo tareas, leyendo libros y demás actividades aburridas para un niño estándar. Se quedó petrificado y comenzó a balbucear. Su mente había quedado en blanco. Los presentes rieron con disimulo.

– ¿Será que no sabe montar una bicicleta, Tatsumi-san? Si es así, no fue nuestra intención ofenderlo. Solo queríamos ayudar.

– ¡C-Claro que sé! – contestó avergonzado – Es solo que no recuerdo cómo hacerlo.

Fumiko se cubría la boca con el dorso de la mano para aguantarse la risa y los más pequeños, gustosos, decidieron intervenir.

– Toshio-kun y yo podemos enseñarte, oniisan. ¡Somos expertos! – exclamó Ayuka divertida.

– ¡No es necesario, puedo hacerlo solo!

– No seas terco, tenshi-san. Prometemos no dejarte caer.

– ¿T-Tenshi?

El joven científico no sabía qué hacer para convencer a la gente del refugio de que él no era para nada un ángel. Sin embargo, antes de poder argumentar algo, ya se encontraba sentado en la bicicleta a punto de convertirse en el alumno de dos criaturas. Quería morirse de la vergüenza, y decidió que jamás de los jamases le contaría a su familia acerca de semejante experiencia, y mucho menos a su kouhai, quien seguro diría que era "kawaii" y lo arrastraría a su cama como en cada ocasión en la que él le parecía lindo.

– Chotto matte, ¿cuándo la voy a devolver?

– Cuando se regularicen los transportes puede traérnosla. Como sabe, nosotros vivimos cerca de aquí, solo que nuestra casa está bastante derruida. Afortunadamente la bicicleta de Toshio estaba casi intacta.

Souichi refunfuñó un par de veces más y se hizo una nota mental de que solo hacía estas cosas porque estaba desesperado. Sin embargo, su vida nunca tomaba el rumbo más simple. Por más que intentaba no lograba mantener el equilibrio y mucho menos podía avanzar. Definitivamente le faltaba mucha práctica y sería imposible adquirirla en los siguientes diez minutos.

– Toshio, creo que deberías darle a Tatsumi-san lo que le quitamos a la bicicleta.

– ¿Eh? ¿Debo hacerlo?

– Creo que sí. – respondió dudosa la madre.

– ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó indignado.

Todos quedaron en silencio cuando el niño mostró aquellas rueditas complementarias que todo adulto tiene pánico de ver y especialmente de usar. Nuestro tirano no era la excepción. Su expresión ensombreció y negó con la cabeza como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Satanás.

– Y-Yo no v-voy a…

– Vamos, Tatsumi-san, no puede ser tan malo y así llegará más rápido a su destino.

– _Todo lo que se hace por la familia…_

Tatsumi Souichi hizo algo que jamás creyó hacer. Se montó en la bicicleta en un solo movimiento y comenzó a pedalear alrededor del refugio. Y no le pareció que lo hacía tan mal. Todos sonrieron con ternura y supieron que había llegado el momento de la despedida. Souichi volvió a agradecerles por su amabilidad y, a su misma vez, ellos le agradecieron una última vez por haber salvado a su hijo, aunque sabían que le estarían en deuda toda una vida. Antes de partir, Fumiko extendió la mano y estrechó la de Souichi con mucha fuerza.

– Ha sido un inmenso gusto conocerlo, Tatsumi-san. Le deseo lo mejor.

– Yo también espero que todo le vaya bien y que pueda encontrar pronto a su esposo.

Sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeando su cintura y era nada más y nada menos que la pequeña Ayuka. Se giró y vio cómo la niña le sonreía. Sin duda era tan adorable como Kanano. Fumiko vio al científico alejarse y sonrió con ternura. Ese chico definitivamente era especial y tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que lo vería.

– ¡Okaachan, okaachan!

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¡Mira!

La joven madre dirigió la vista hacia donde le indicaba la niña. De una ambulancia algo destartalada descendían dos hombres, tal vez paramédicos, sosteniendo una camilla un tanto estropeada. Sobre ella, naturalmente reposaba una persona a la que no se le vía el rostro, al menos no desde esa distancia.

– ¿Es un muerto? – preguntó temerosa.

– Nada de eso, Ayuka, debe ser un herido. Vamos a ver si podemos ayudar en algo.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron con cautela y vieron cómo uno de los paramédicos resoplaba con frustración. Se acercó solo un poco para poder apreciar a quien se encontraba en esa camilla. Solo vio unos cabellos asomarse antes de que un par de enfermeros del pequeño hospital del frente lo recibieran para llevárselo. Fumiko alcanzó a escuchar lo que hablaba el personal de emergencia.

– ¿Este era el hospital que mencionabas? Para comenzar ese muchacho necesita una clínica especializada. Acá apenas tienen unas cuantas cosas.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero los hospitales están abarrotados y me rechazaron la petición para llevarlo a la Clínica N. Tal vez en unos días más cuando todo vaya normalizándose podamos trasladarlo.

– Pero puede tener una lesión grave en la cabeza, ¿nadie entiende eso?

– Les expliqué, pero dijeron que están llenos de gente que está peor que él. Al menos él está estable.

– Bueno, pues veremos por cuánto tiempo lo está.

– Qué pesimista…

El paramédico que parecía menor y más prudente miró al otro con desprecio mientras este se alejaba listo para irse de aquel escenario devastador.

– Es como si estuviera durmiendo, ¿nee, okaachan?

– Sí… – susurró con pena – ¡Etto, sumimasen!

El menor se detuvo al ser interceptado a medio camino por Fumiko. La miró con extrañeza y luego dirigió la vista hacia la pequeña Ayuka.

– E-Ese chico…

– Ah, ¿usted lo conoce? – preguntó esperanzado.

– No, lamentablemente no, solo quería saber qué tenía.

El joven médico hizo una pausa mientras se acomodaba el casco y luego suspiró. Todas estas situaciones extremas eran las que más le afectaban, y por más tiempo que llevara como paramédico, nunca podría acostumbrarse a ellas. Trataba de ser firme y hasta insensible, pero el noble carácter que poseía desde niño y que lo llevó a seguir esa profesión, no se lo permitía.

– Lo encontramos inconsciente cerca de la estación. Al parecer hubo una explosión y varias personas quedaron heridas, pero él fue uno de los únicos que perdió la conciencia.

– Eso es lamentable… ¿Y no han contactado a su familia?

– Es que eso es lo que me faltaba decirle. Cuando lo encontramos, no traía documentos por ningún lado y nadie lo conocía.

La mujer abrió los ojos con doloroso asombro. Si una persona quedaba inconsciente en medio de una explosión ocurrida a partir de un terremoto y estaba sola e indocumentada, ¿qué pasaba con ella? El médico leyó su mente en un segundo.

– Sabe lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

Fumiko pestañeó un par de veces y sintió que el agarre de su hija se incrementaba. Por alguna razón, su corazón de madre le dijo que el destino de ese jovencito no era el más feliz ni el más prometedor. El médico contestó en un susurro mientras se giraba rumbo a la polvorienta ambulancia.

– Significa que probablemente nadie lo encuentre.

* * *

Creo que no necesito dar mayores explicaciones sobre este capítulo, así que lo dejo a criterio de todos ustedes, mis queridos ficreaders. Les recuerdo que esta es una historia larga de capítulos cortos, con muchos giros inesperados y repentinos, y posee un ritmo lento por una razón que entenderán más adelante.

Gracias por leer, espero sus comments!

Día 6:

Pista: Hogar

Pregunta: ¿Souichi logrará contactarse con Kanako?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	6. Día 6: Una sopa caliente

**DÍA 6: UNA SOPA CALIENTE**

El reencuentro con Matsuda-san le había devuelto un poco de la tranquilidad que creía perdida en los días previos. Ver un rostro familiar después de un suceso tan aterrador era reconfortante, pero aún le faltaba mucho para recuperar su fe en la vida.

– Sou-kun, no tienes idea del alivio que me dio verte entrar por esa puerta sano y salvo.

– A mí también me dio mucho gusto que esté bien. Matsuda-san, por favor cuénteme todo lo que sepa de Kanako.

La amable mujer sintió las manos de Souichi temblar a la altura de sus hombros y supo lo atemorizado que estaba el chico. Lo conocía desde pequeño y sabía lo mucho que amaba a sus hermanos y cuánto se preocupaba por ellos hasta el punto de ponerlos antes que a él mismo. Comprendía muy bien su miedo.

– Calma, Sou-kun. Kana-chan me llamó hace un par de horas diciendo que estaría aquí hoy en la noche o a más tardar mañana temprano. Sus profesores están dejando poco a poco en sus casas a los niños que viven más lejos con el bus escolar. Lo hacen con precaución, por eso están tardado tanto y como no había señal…

Souichi se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y su corazón se tranquilizó en parte. Había estado tan asustado que ahora estaba agotado, no solo por el miedo, sino porque todos esos días había bloqueado la angustia y el dolor para no volverse loco y hacer algo precipitado como irse a pie o nadando hasta la escuela de Kanako. Todo eso había consumido sus pocas energías.

– Kanako…

– Sou-kun, por favor no te angusties. Kana-chan llegará sana y salva. Todo va a salir bien y estaremos juntos pronto.

Matsuda-san y sus palabras era reconfortantes. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le pidió que se sentara en el sofá mientras que ella iba a prepararle una sopa de miso caliente. No era necesario ser adivino para darse cuenta de lo mal que había estado comiendo ese muchacho. Desde la cocina empezó a hacerle preguntas acerca de dónde había estado refugiándose esos días.

– Debió haber sido muy duro para ti.

– La verdad es que de alguna forma fue mejor de lo que imaginé. Es decir, la gente del refugio era tan amable que me sorprendí.

– Uno recibe ayuda de quien menos se imagina.

Souichi rememoró las palabras de Fumiko y sintió algo de nostalgia por el lugar que lo había acogido con tanta protección y que había abandonado recientemente.

– Yo también me alegro muchísimo de que usted esté bien. Veo que su casa no ha sufrido muchos daños.

– Gracias al cielo esta casa es fuerte y de buenos cimientos.

– Por cierto, Matsuda-san, ¿cómo es que usted ya tiene señal aquí?

– La tengo desde hace unas horas en realidad. Si no llamaba Kana-chan, no me habría dado cuenta hasta más tarde que iba a intentar llamarlos a ustedes como había estado haciendo estos días. En verdad ya me estaba angustiando.

El científico pidió permiso para entrar al baño. Necesitaba una ducha y Matsuda-san le había dicho que, por alguna razón, la terma estaba funcionando por ratos y este era uno de ellos. Realmente tenía mucha suerte. Sobre todo porque tenía alguna ropa en esa casa solo por si acaso. Dejó que el agua caliente fluyera por su piel y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar sus problemas por todo lo que durara ese baño.

* * *

– Sou-kun, en cuanto termines, siéntate a la mesa para que tomes esta sopa caliente.

– Ya estoy aquí, Matsuda-san. – respondió mientras secaba su cabello.

– Y aquí está tu sopa. – dijo colocando un gran plato humeante sobre la mesa.

Souichi hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento. Aquella mujer era la personificación de la bondad y el jovencito estaba sumamente agradecido de que fuera parte de su familia. Prácticamente devoró el plato de sopa. Comer comida casera después de varios días era indudablemente reconfortante. Mientras su cuerpo se calentaba con cada cucharada, la buena mujer se sentó a su lado y lo observó por unos segundos.

– Ah, por cierto, Sou-kun, ¿dónde está Morinaga-san? ¿Con su familia o algún amigo?

Souichi hizo una pausa justo antes de la siguiente cucharada. La mención de aquel nombre remeció algo en su interior, algo que había querido seguir bloqueando hasta ver que a su hermana no le faltara ni un solo cabello.

– Aún no lo sé.

– ¿E-Eh? ¿Pero no estaban trabajando a la hora del terremoto? – interrogó angustiada.

– N-No, lamentablemente él… salió a no sé dónde, creo que a comprar algo, y al rato empezó el sismo. – mintió con cautela.

– Ya veo… ¿No tienes idea de dónde pueda estar?

– Por el momento, no. Quiero ver a Kanako, comprobar que esté bien e inmediatamente lo buscaré a él.

– Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, solo tienes que decirlo. Te apoyaré en todo, Sou-kun. Sabemos lo importante que es él para ti.

Matsuda-san en definitiva no había dicho eso con un significado oculto. Solo había dicho lo obvio, lo evidente, lo que sus ojos de madre empírica le mostraban. Sin embargo, las mejillas de Souichi se tiñeron de rojo mientras disimulaba esta reacción atragantándose con el último bocado.

– Aparte de que es un chico bueno y maravilloso, es un gran amigo, incluso para Kana-chan. Creo que la quiere como a una hermanita.

En verdad Souichi no necesitaba en ese momento la lista exhaustiva de las cualidades de su asistente. Eso solo lo torturaba más y lo hacía sentir miserable. Matsuda-san, como leyendo sus pensamientos, lo miró con ternura.

– Él va a estar bien, Sou-kun.

El aludido cerró los ojos y suspiró. Deseaba con toda su alma que esa afirmación realmente fuera cierta. Una vez que su hermana estuviera en casa, ya se las arreglaría para buscar a su compañero. Lo encontraría aunque tuviera que mover cielo, mar y tierra.

– Nee, Sou-kun, ¿te parece si llamamos a Kana-chan para ver qué novedades nos tiene?

– Es precisamente lo que he estado tratando de hacer, pero todavía no tengo suerte. Intentemos de nuevo con su teléfono.

Un par de timbrazos después, escuchó del otro lado la voz que tanto había esperado por días. Su pequeña y animada voz le devolvió la tranquilidad a su alma agitada.

– ¡Niisan!

– ¡Kanako! K-Kanako, ¿estás bien? ¿No estás herida? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo llegas?

– Niisan, estoy bien. Ya te contaré todo en persona, pero en verdad estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Llegaré a casa de Matsuda-san mañana temprano de todas maneras. Por favor espérenme.

– ¡Claro que sí! Te esperaremos desde la mañana, cualquier cambio inesperado quiero que me llames al instante, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Hai, hai!

– Descansa y nos vemos pronto.

– Salúdame a Matsuda-san. Oyasumi, niisan.

– Oyasumi…

La conversación se cortó y Souichi quedose mirando el celular. No podía creer que finalmente había podido hablar con su hermana. Habría querido decir muchas más cosas, pero su personalidad siempre se lo impedía, y en esta ocasión, también sus nervios. Sin embargo, a ella se le oía tranquila y estaba a salvo. Era todo lo que le hacía falta saber por ahora. Ya al día siguiente a su retorno le haría todas las preguntas necesarias. Estuvo conversando un rato más con Matsuda-san, ya ambos más calmados, y después decidieron ir a dormir. Ambos necesitaban descanso, sobre todo para poder recibir bien a Kanako al día siguiente.

Souichi se retiró a la habitación que le correspondía y se recostó en la cama con pesadez. Desconectó el celular de la corriente pues había estado cargando la batería con un cargador compatible que había encontrado de milagro en la casa. Se echó de lado y pensó una vez más en el rostro inocente de su hermana. Luego suspiró antes de marcar el número de su asistente por última vez esa noche. Su corazón latía fuerte mientras los timbrazos sonaban uno tras otro y, por alguna razón, tenía la esperanza de que esta vez sí respondiera. Cuando al fin creyó percibir una voz, era tan solo la contestadora repitiendo el mismo molesto mensaje de siempre. Colgó con rabia y dejó el aparato sobe el velador.

– _Morinaga… ¿dónde estás?_

Y mientras aquella dulce sonrisa que solía ver a diario hasta hace unos cuantos días aparecía en sus pensamientos, fue quedándose dormido sin tener idea de lo que le deparaba el cruel destino.

* * *

Finalmente Souichi está en casa, pero aún le queda un largo camino que recorrer y ya descubrirán por qué. Afortunadamente la pequeña Kanako está a salvo y la veremos pronto en escena.

Gracias por sus lecturas y espero sus comments!

Día 7:

Pista: Programa

Pregunta: ¿Cuál será el proceder de Souichi ahora?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	7. Día 7: Plan de acción

**DÍA 7: PLAN DE ACCIÓN**

El abrazo interminable entre los dos hermanos fue mucho más hermoso y conmovedor que cualquier escena de película de Hollywood. Matsuda-san solo los contemplaba con el amor de una madre y una tranquilidad inmensa después de tantos días de angustia.

– Niisan… Souichi niisan…

– Kanako, ¿estás bien? ¿No estás herida?

La niña negó con la cabeza y secó sus lágrimas con el reverso de la mano solo luego de separarse del abrazo. Al instante corrió a estrechar a Matsuda-san que ya la arropaba y la hacía pasar a la casa, mientras agitaba la mano hacia el bus escolar en donde se encontraban sus demás amigos que ya iban rumbo a sus hogares también.

Kanako se quitó los zapatos en el genkan y respiró hondo el olor tan familiar de aquella casa. Era como si no hubiera estado ahí en años y se alegraba de que la casa estuviera prácticamente intacta. Se giró despacio y con una mirada llena de dulzura e inocencia, pronunció la expresión que tanto había añorado decir por semanas.

– Tadaima…

Matsuda-san y Souichi se vieron con sorpresa y luego entrelazaron miradas con ella antes de volver a abrazarla.

– Okaeri…

* * *

La menor de los Tatsumi devoró la comida modesta pero deliciosa que habían preparado para ella. Ya había tomado un baño y se había colocado el pijama, lista para ir a la cama después de la cena. Su jornada de regreso había sido ciertamente agotadora.

– ¿Cómo ocurrió todo por tu lado, Kana-chan?

– Mis amigas y yo estábamos a punto de irnos a dormir y todo empezó a temblar de repente. Nos asustamos mucho, pero nuestros profesores son muy responsables y nos ayudaron a guardar la calma. Salimos del edificio en orden cuando las cosas se habían calmado.

– Así fue como pasó todo, ¿eh?

– Traté de llamarte, pero las líneas cayeron enseguida. Ni siquiera los mensajes llegaban, así que me rendí.

– Hace un rato recién me llegó tu mensaje de ese día, ¿puedes creerlo?

La niña rió y suspiró cansadamente. Era positivo que poco a poco las líneas fueran restableciéndose, pero que en su momento la comunicación hubiera parecido algo de otro siglo había sido aterrador.

– Lo sé, a mí también me llegó el tuyo hace poco.

– En fin, ¿qué hicieron después de eso?

– La verdad nadie podía dormir. Todos hablaban de lo mucho que querían volver con sus familias o al menos poder comunicarse con ellas. Yo estaba angustiada por ti y por Matsuda-san.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que seguían cenando y el único sonido era el de los hashi o la cuchara chocando contra el plato. Daba la impresión de que estaban en constante tensión al saber que todavía faltaba mucho para escapar de aquella situación.

– Cuando termines, lávate los dientes y ve a dormir. Debes estar muy cansada. Todos lo estamos, en realidad.

La estudiante asintió, pero se detuvo antes de levantarse de la mesa. La pregunta ya había tardado demasiado. Esta surgió de los labios de Kanako, la cual después de mirar de un lado a otro, arqueó una ceja y observó a su hermano mayor con detenimiento. La niña tenía tacto, de eso no había duda, pero era necesario dejar salir esa duda de su interior.

– Niisan, ¿en dónde está Morinaga-san?

Souichi desvió la mirada y respiró hondo por enésima vez esa semana. No era fácil, no. No era nada fácil contestar a una pregunta cuya única respuesta era un _no sé_ del tamaño del mundo. Sus ojos escanearon la residencia Matsuda como si nunca la hubiera visto en su vida, como si entre las paredes se escondiera algún nombre de algún lugar de su posible paradero.

– No sé…

La niña parpadeó y arrugó las cejas con incredulidad. La expresión de dolor de su hermano era tan evidente que sabía que no era oportuno intentar obtener una respuesta más detallada de manera ruda. Es decir, algo le indicaba que el hecho de que el fiel amigo de su hermano no estuviera ahí en esa casa era su culpa, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya parecía estar lastimado. Suavizó, por ende, el tono de su siguiente pregunta.

– ¿No estuvieron juntos en el momento del terremoto?

– N-No…

– Tenemos que encontrarlo.

Por más obvia que resultara esa repentina resolución de la menor, Souichi no pudo evitar contemplarla con admiración. El tono de su voz había estado completamente lleno de seguridad y su mirada se había mantenido fija en la de Souichi casi sin pestañear. El chico se avergonzó al sentirse incluso más pequeño que ella, porque sus emociones le impedían ser objetivo cuando se trataba de Tetsuhiro. Carraspeó para disimular esta reacción y asintió varias veces. Odiaba que su voz temblara.

– C-Claro que sí.

– ¿Tienes idea de dónde pueda estar? ¿Algún familiar, algún amigo al que pueda haber recurrido?

Una vez más, Souichi sentía que la vergüenza lo consumía. No sabía casi nada de su kouhai, e incluso ahora en una situación extrema, no podía contestar de inmediato con un "Hay muchos lugares en los que podríamos buscarlo". Por más que quisiera que fueran una realidad, esas palabras eran viles mentiras.

– No, no lo sé…

– Bien, entonces seamos realistas. – concluyó con firmeza – Morinaga-san está perdido, niisan.

Si bien su corazón lo sabía, las palabras categóricas y contundentes de Kanako fueron como una bofetada para su alma herida.

– Lo siento, no quería decirlo de esa forma. – se excusó brevemente – A lo que me refiero es a que si no se comunica con nosotros en cuanto las líneas se repongan totalmente, debemos empezar a buscarlo en todos lados.

El científico se veía a sí mismo recorriendo las calles de Nagoya buscando a Tetsuhiro en cada rincón hasta hallarlo sano y salvo. Esa simple idea lo hacía querer salir corriendo de esa casa para empezar sin perder más tiempo. Pero había una razón para no hacerlo, y esa razón era la persona que le estaba hablando en aquel momento.

– Debemos idear primero un plan de acción efectivo.

– ¿P-Plan de acción?

– Sí. Ya está decidido, niisan, usaremos el Person Finder.

– ¿El qué?

– El Person Finder es un programa que te ayuda a encontrar personas desaparecidas después de una catástrofe. Tienes tu laptop, ¿verdad?

– N-No, la dejé en mi departamento. – lamentó con pesadumbre.

– No hay problema, usaremos la desktop.

Kanako se conectó a internet, y a pesar de que la señal aún era lenta, tenían tiempo para aquello. Y es que una vez que esa chica se decidía a hacer algo, no había quien la detuviera. Souichi la contempló y sonrió débilmente como cada vez que la niña llenaba su corazón de calidez. Todos tenían razón. Tetsuhiro ya era parte importantísima de su familia.

– ¡Listo! No puedo creer que hayamos podido ingresar.

– ¿Q-Qué? – exclamó sentándose a su lado – ¿Es algo bueno?

– Mucho. Bien, a partir de aquí, necesito tu ayuda.

– A-Ah, de acuerdo.

La pequeña tecleó un par de cosas que su hermano no comprendió muy bien, pero al ver aparecer en la pantalla una especie de ficha, entendió más o menos de qué iba todo aquello.

– Veamos… Nombre: Morinaga Tetsuhiro-san; edad: 24 años; fecha de nacimiento: 5 de julio de 198-; ocupación: estudiante de maestría de agricultura; universidad: N University.

Los datos más básicos habían sido completados por la habilidosa adolescente que miraba con suma concentración la pantalla de la computadora. En un momento dado, giró la cabeza hacia el mayor, y este casi salta de la silla ante la repentina mirada de escrutinio.

– ¿Q-Qué pasa?

– ¿De qué color son los ojos de Morinaga-san?

El tirano abrió los ojos desmedidamente y sintió que se sonrojaba al recordar la profunda mirada del dueño de aquella descripción. Su siempre indiscreta hermana no pasó por alto este detalle y solo sonrió pícaramente.

– Niisan, no tienes por qué sonrojarte por algo así. Vamos, esto es importante, contrólate.

– ¿Q-Quién se está sonroj…?

– Sé que son verdes, pero no recuerdo el tono exacto.

– ¿Es eso importante?

– Son millones de personas las que utilizan este sistema, cualquier detalle es de extrema importancia. – argumentó con seguridad.

Souichi retrocedió en el tiempo y se situó unos seis meses atrás. Evocó aquella vez en la que habían dormido juntos y su ayudante había mencionado algo extremadamente cursi acerca de sus ojos. Algo acerca de la miel y las esmeraldas.

– V-Verde esmeralda… – dijo en un susurro.

– Ajá, ajá. – escribió sin mirarlo – ¿Y su cabello?

Ah, ¿cómo no recordar las pocas veces en las que se había atrevido a acariciar por breves instantes su suave cabello y a dejar resbalar sus dedos entre sus finos mechones?

– Negro azulado.

– Ajá. Ahora necesito que me digas su talla y su peso.

No estaba demasiado seguro de ello, pero unas cifras aproximadas llegaron a su mente y supuso que no estarían del todo incorrectas.

– Creo que 1 metro 87 y 67 kilos.

– Usaremos esa información por ahora. Para terminar esto ya, ¿tienes una foto suya? Pásamela y la escanearé.

– ¿F-Foto? No, no tengo ninguna.

– ¿Eh? ¿Es que ustedes no se toman fotos de pareja?

– ¡Kanako, basta! – vociferó levantándose de golpe de la mesa – Ya te dije muchas veces que…

– Qué poco sentido del humor, Dios mío. Ah, recuerdo que nos tomamos una foto el día en que fui a casa de ustedes a conocer a HoneyGreen. ¿La tienes en el cel?

– No, está en mi departamento.

– Lástima. ¿Planeas ir allá estos días?

– Cuando todo se haya calmado un poco por aquí y los transportes se regularicen, iré.

Vio cómo su hermana sonreía mientras se acercaba a la ventana para cerrarla, pues la noche se había vuelto muy fría de repente con toda esa nieve. De alguna forma, Souichi sentía un poco más de calma después de haber iniciado ese plan de acción, como lo llamaba Kanako. ¿Sería posible encontrar a su asistente a través de ese avanzado programa? Quizá. Se sintió orgulloso de haber dado ese primer gran paso y haber podido contestar a todas las preguntas necesarias.

– Niisan, ¿de dónde salió esa bicicleta?

Y Souichi reparó en que, para esa pregunta, no tenía una respuesta muy coherente que digamos.

* * *

Bueno, pues avanzamos un paso más en esta historia y decidí optar por la utilización de un sistema semejante al Person Finder. Naturalmente considero que no es muy correcto utilizar una herramienta tan importante de la vida real para una historia, por eso la adapto al fic.

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Día 8:

Pista: Hermanos

Pregunta: ¿La comunicación se restablecerá al fin en Nagoya?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	8. Día 8: Búsqueda bajo la fría nieve

**DÍA 8: BÚSQUEDA BAJO LA FRÍA NIEVE**

Cuando el teléfono sonó, los tres se miraron expectantes, pero fue Souichi el primero que reaccionó para contestar. Sus celulares no tenían señal en todo momento, pero el teléfono de casa de Matsuda-san obraba el milagro como siempre.

– ¡Niisan, gracias a Dios que por fin entra mi llamada! He estado tratando de comunicarme con ustedes desde hace días, pero era imposible.

– Hola, Tomoe. No te preocupes, Matsuda-san, Kanako y yo estamos bien. Yo llegué hace dos días y Kanako llegó ayer.

– ¿Es decir que no estaban juntos cuando pasó el terremoto?

– No. Kanako estaba en el colegio y yo en el laboratorio. Me tomó algunos días llegar a casa de Matsuda-san.

– Ya veo. – expresó con tristeza – Lamento estar tan lejos de ustedes, niisan. Daría lo que fuera por volar hacia allá ahora, pero sabes que me imposible.

– Te digo que estamos bien, no te alarmes innecesariamente.

– ¡Tengo que alarmarme, no te imaginas lo que han estado diciendo en los noticieros aquí!

Souichi se tomó la frente con la palma de la mano. Decidió que era mejor omitir los detalles trágicos de su estadía en el refugio para no asustar más a su hermano menor.

– Es verdad, no es el escenario más prometedor, pero al menos estamos bien. Oye, Kanako me está arranchando el teléfono para hablar contigo… Me alegra mucho haberte escuchado, Tomoe, te paso con ella.

– Está bien, cuídense mucho. Si hablo con otousan, le contaré que están bien, ya que por donde él anda fácil le es mucho más difícil contactarse.

– Sí, hazlo por favor.

– Volveré a llamar pronto. Ah, niisan…

– ¿Qué sucede?

El tímido chico dudó un instante. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que su hermano podría tomar lo siguiente de muchas formas, por eso quería transmitir el mensaje de la manera más adecuada posible.

– Kurokawa-san también estaba preocupado y dice que se alegra de que estén bien. – contestó despacio.

Souichi permaneció un par de segundos en silencio antes de asentir y contestar.

– Gracias.

Kanako tomó la bocina y se apresuró a hablar con su hermano mayor. Souichi se dejó caer en el sofá y se cruzó brazos mientras presenciaba la conversación telefónica.

– _Se alegra, ¿eh?_

* * *

La pequeña Kanako se había quedado dormida por todo el trajín de esos últimos días. Por más increíble que pareciera, Souichi necesitaba una excusa incluso en estos casos. Es verdad que tenía que obtener varios insumos que escaseaban esos días, pero su intención era doble esta vez.

– Matsuda-san, voy a salir a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Puede hacerme una lista de todo lo que necesitemos?

– Claro que sí, Sou-kun. Como sabes, algunos supermercados ofrecen alimentos gratis, pero cuando se trata de conseguir carnes y demás es un poco más complicado.

– Sí, lo tendré en cuenta. No me tardaré, lo prometo.

Cogió su abrigo, su mochila y su billetera, pero antes de partir, la mujer que era como su segunda madre, lo tomó del brazo. Souichi se giró intrigado.

– Sou-kun, sabes que te conozco y te quiero como a un hijo, ¿no es verdad?

El mayor de los hermanos Tatsumi arqueó una ceja y la contempló con estupefacción unos segundos. ¿A qué venía esa afirmación?

– Y por eso sé que lo que más deseas en este momento es salir corriendo por esa puerta para buscar a Morinaga-kun, pero tienes miedo de irte lejos y que algo pase aquí, ¿no es así?

Souichi bajó la mirada y apretó la bolsa del mercado con fuerza. Era tan fácil de leer a veces. No contestó, no sabía qué contestar.

– Sou-kun, mi casa es fuerte, ya lo hemos comprobado. Además no es que yo esté tan vieja, ¿eh? – sonrió fingiendo estar ofendida.

– ¡N-No quise insinuar eso! – negó con un leve sonrojo – Pero no puedo, Matsuda-san, Kanako es mi responsabilidad y…

– Mira, algo me dice que ustedes tuvieron una pelea, justo como la vez pasada, y ya esa vez no me gustó nada de lo que te sucede después de pelearte con él. Te angustias, te debilitas, te enfermas… ¿No es mejor que lo busques y lo encuentras sano y salvo? Ese chico es muy querido por la familia, así que… ¡Anda, ve por él!

Souichi estaba anonadado tras aquel pequeño y emotivo discurso. Su respiración se hizo pesada, su corazón se aceleró y una emoción extraña invadió su pecho.

– _Ella_ también querría que fueras.

Dándose cuenta de a quién se refería con ese _ella,_ el hasta hace un momento cabizbajo científico tomó una decisión definitiva. Miró hacia la puerta sabiendo que al otro lado se encontraba un mundo lleno de posibilidades. Pero al menos ahora estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Lo haría por ese chico cuyo paradero era tan desconocido como el desenlace de esa historia.

– L-Le encargo mucho a Kanako. Si despierta, le dice a dónde fui. Y le prometo que no tardaré más de lo debido. ¡En la noche regresaré!

Matsuda-san asintió en silencio contemplándolo desde el umbral de su puerta. De algún modo, ella también sabía lo que se venía.

* * *

Souichi sabía que era estúpido ir caminando en círculos cuando en primer lugar no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar a Tetsuhiro. Había prometido no tardar, por lo que solamente se dedicaría a verificar en algún refugio aledaño luego de hacer las compras de manera veloz. No era el mejor procedimiento, porque naturalmente lo más probable era que su asistente se encontrara en alguna zona cercana a la universidad.

No obstante, había detalles dignos de consideración. A veces puedes encontrar lo que buscas en el lugar más inverosímil del mundo. Además si iba a esperar de brazos cruzados a que alguien lo contactara para darle el posible paradero de su asistente, su conocida escasa paciencia se acabaría en menos de una noche.

Se dirigió al parque que se ubicaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la residencia Matsuda y comprobó que algunos árboles se habían desplazado hacia un lado u otro de su eje. Para su sorpresa, divisó que en el colegio de una esquina más allá, habían adaptado un refugio ligeramente más pequeño que el centro en el que se había quedado él. Se aproximó y vio a una chica joven escribiendo en un libro de registro de ingresos. Estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no notó cuando Souichi la llamaba.

– Sumimasen.

– ¡Ah, _yes_! - exclamó soltando el lapicero – No lo escuché, _sorry_.

Souichi se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer rubia y delgada era una extranjera voluntaria. La miró con recelo y repitió lo que esta no le había entendido en un inicio.

– Le preguntaba si podía proporcionarle el nombre de mi amigo para saber si está en este refugio.

– Oh, oh, _ok_.

La aludida tomó sus miles de registros en papel y Souichi solo se preguntaba si no sería más práctico llevar un registro virtual. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, la joven levantó la cubierta de su laptop y le sonrió.

– Dígame el nombre de su amigo, _please_.

El hombre empezaba a impacientarse, y es que el trato social nunca fue uno de sus puntos fuertes. Soltó el aire entre los dientes de a pocos y dijo de una sola vez.

– Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

– Mori… – tecleó raudamente – _Morinyaga…_

– ¡Dije Morinaga! – dijo levantando la voz.

La voluntaria retrocedió un paso y lo observó con temor. En verdad Souichi no había gritado tan fuerte, pero todos conocían el hecho de que su estricta voz siempre sonaba o bien a una orden o bien a un reproche. Resopló para calmarse y volvió a hablar, esta vez más despacio y sílaba por sílaba.

– El nombre que le di es Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

La extranjera olvidó su trauma inicial y tecleó a la vez que comprobaba no equivocarse para nada. El sistema arrojó algunos resultados bajo ese apellido y ese nombre pero siempre por separado. Souichi observaba derrotado cómo su primer intento había fallado.

– _S-Sorry, Sir_ …

– No, más bien lamento las molestias.

El investigador hizo una venia casi imperceptible y se aventuró a la calle nuevamente. Su próxima parada fue otro refugio que se encontraba en una academia de artes marciales. En este, no obstante, había una cola muy larga de personas esperando por información. Por alguna razón, en ese momento creyó que no perdería nada con entrevistar a personas refugiadas. Mala idea. Muy mala idea. Souichi ya en verdad no distinguía entre una oportunidad y un arrebato de su carácter, así que se acercó discretamente a una joven que se dirigía hacia el otro lado del aula.

– Sumimasen.

La chica casi saltó del susto y se topó con el rostro serio del desconocido que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente al hombre no se le daba por socializar y era un hecho innegable a estas alturas.

– Sé que mi pregunta puede sonar un poco tonta o mejor dicho bastante tonta, pero estoy buscando a alguien. Quería saber si usted lo ha visto…

– De acuerdo. – respondió con duda en la voz – ¿Tiene una fotografía?

Souichi nunca antes se arrepintió tanto de odiar las fotos. Parecían ser la clave para esas situaciones. Era lamentable que la única foto que tuvieran juntos fuera aquella que descansaba sobre el velador del dormitorio de su kouhai.

– N-No, me temo que no.

– ¿Vive por aquí?

– Mi familia, sí. Yo vivo un poco lejos y mi amigo… no está, por eso lo estoy buscando.

Un tinte de melancolía marcó su voz y se odió por evidenciar algo así delante de una desconocida.

– ¿Cómo es él?

– ¿Eh?

– Es que si ha pasado por aquí, tal vez yo lo haya visto. Quizá…

Era claro que esta persona solo trataba de ayudar, por más ridículo que fuera intentar recordar a una persona que probablemente ni siquiera había visto.

– Su nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Es muy alto, tiene cabello corto y negro, y ojos verdes.

Por alguna razón, le dolía dar esa descripción y más aun tener el presentimiento de que esa solo era la primera de muchas veces. Como todo lo que tenía que ver con su kouhai. Irónicamente.

– No me parece haberme cruzado con alguien con esas características. Si pudiera darme un detalle más…

Nada. Tetsuhiro era particularmente diferente a todos, pero, bajo esas circunstancias, era igual a los demás.

– No se preocupe, voy a tratar de…

El movimiento inicial ciertamente no los alarmó demasiado, mas sí un sonido intenso que se incrementaba, además de las reacciones de la gente. Era una réplica. Souichi perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo mientras veía correr a la chica con la que había estado hablando hacía un minuto. Se incorporó cuando todo se hubo calmado y en su mente solo se formó un nombre.

– _¡Kanako!_

Dio un primer paso, pero un grito despavorido lo hizo detenerse en seco. No fue por curiosidad, él no era así. El momento que presenciaría a continuación lo perseguiría por el resto de su trágica jornada.

– Tetsu… ¡Tetsu!

La joven que había estado conversando con él ahora se encontraba de rodillas aferrada al que parecía ser el cuerpo inerte de un hombre de su edad. Lo que había ocurrido exactamente jamás lo supo. Todos esos días su cerebro parecía procesar a medias cada evento vivido, y en especial, tras palabras tan desgarradoras que incluso lastimaron sus oídos.

– ¡Tetsu, despierta! No me dejes, Tetsuya… Tú eres… eres el amor de mi vida, Tetsu… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

A varios pasos de allí, el chico yacía inconsciente bajo un pequeño muro que había caído tras la réplica. Afortunadamente había sido auxiliado de inmediato. Las piernas de Souichi no se movían. Era como si estuvieran clavadas en la tierra y solo miraba cómo se llevaban al herido y a su novia. Solo cuando se alejaron, el testigo silencioso pudo sentir el peso de la realidad.

– _Se lo dije… yo…_

Su rostro cayó sobre sus palmas y el suspiro que escapó de sus labios estuvo cargado de culpabilidad.

– _Yo no soy un ángel…_

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido, el hombre de larga cabellera arribó a casa casi corriendo, y envuelto en una especie de realidad alterna. Sin analizar demasiado la situación, a simple vista era obvio que el hombre se sentía culpable. Si no le hubiera hablado a la chica, quizá esta habría estado con su novio y evitado que saliera herido durante la réplica. Sin duda, había quedado perturbado con la situación, sobre todo porque el nombre del herido era demasiado parecido al del chico alegre que siempre estaba siguiéndolo a todas partes y que ahora intentaba hallar.

– _Tetsu… Tetsuya… Tetsuhiro…_

Abrió la puerta con rapidez y ahí estaban Kanako y Matsuda-san, que ya lo miraban con intranquilidad.

– K-Kanako… – repitió aliviado mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

– Ah, niisan, felizmente estás aquí. Creímos que…

– Estoy bien. – murmuró casi a secas – Ya les dije que no se preocuparan por mí. Más bien, siento haber tardado y haber hecho que pasaran solas esa réplica.

– Por fortuna, no fue tan fuerte como las anteriores.

Ambas notaron la ausencia de brillo en sus ojos miel y se miraron un tanto preocupadas. Conociendo tan bien a ese terco muchacho, lo mejor sería no hacer preguntas y esperar a que él mismo contara lo que le había sucedido durante la réplica.

– Aquí están las compras. Lamento si algo se echó a perder… – musitó dejando dos paquetes sobre la mesa.

– No te preocupes por eso, Sou-kun. Debes estar cansado. Recuéstate hasta que te llame para la cena.

El chico solo asintió y se dirigió a paso lento a su típica habitación temporal en esa casa. Kanako y Matsuda-san estaban más que acostumbradas a los cambios de humor del terco muchacho, pero esta vez sabían que todo tenía que ver con algo aun más delicado.

– ¿Qué cree que haya sucedido, Matsuda-san? Lo veo mal…

– Probablemente sea porque no encontró ni una pista de Morinaga-kun.

– Ah… – suspiró brevemente – Yo también pienso eso.

Entretanto, Souichi se había acostado en la cama en posición fetal mirando a la nada. Imposible le resultaba no sentir angustia al evocar el recuerdo de hacía un rato incluyendo lo que había dicho la joven con la voz desgarrada, pero en una versión distorsionada.

– " _Tú eres… eres el amor de mi vida, Senpai…"_

Y solo en ese instante supo por qué, aparte de su sentimiento de culpa, esas palabras dolían tanto.

* * *

Souichi no deja de experimentar momentos dolorosos en toda su jornada tras el desastre. Es como una serie de pruebas interminables que deberá superar si desea ver la luz al final de su camino. Manténganse atentos al trascurso de esta historia porque tendremos más sucesos inesperados.

Mil gracias y nos vemos pronto!

Día 9:

Pista: Trato

Pregunta: ¿Cómo reaccionará Souichi ante una llamada inesperada?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	9. Día 9: Intento ciego

**DÍA 9: INTENTO CIEGO**

Se dio cuenta de que ya era un nuevo día en el momento en el que su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente sobre el velador. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado con el corazón acelerado, y estaba tan seguro de quién sería el autor de esa llamada que ni se molestó en ver la pantalla. Su pulgar tembló antes de presionar _Talk_.

– Mori…

– Moshi moshi… ¿es este el número de Tatsumi Souichi-san?

La decepción lo hizo enmudecer al principio y resopló resignado. Por algún motivo aquella voz le sonaba un poco familiar, a pesar de que la comunicación no era del todo buena todavía.

– Ah, Tatsumi desu.

– Soy Morinaga Kunihiro, supongo que me recuerda…

– Lamentablemente sí. – murmuró para sí mismo – ¿Qué deseas? ¿Y cómo supiste mi número?

– Lo último es lo de menos. Tan solo quiero saber si estás con Tetsuhiro. He estado llamándolo todos estos días, pero no me contesta.

Souichi se asustó un poco. Temía que si ahondaba en detalles solo se angustiaría más otra vez. Por otro lado, no le gustaba nada tener que darle explicaciones al _baka aniki_ de su subordinado. Sin embargo, el tipo era su hermano y debía aguantarse las ganas de mandarlo al diablo solo por el bien de Tetsuhiro.

– Desgraciadamente no estoy con él ni lo estuve tampoco durante el terremoto. Estoy buscándolo, así que no te preocupes.

Esa última parte había sido cuidadosamente pronunciada con un claro tono de ironía. Lo que menos le importaba era el supuesto interés que el otro tenía repentinamente en su hermano menor. Quería colgarle el teléfono con toda la fuerza que su odio lo permitiera, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez este podía serle útil en la búsqueda de su asistente. La línea quedó en silencio por cinco segundos.

– ¿Quieres decir que mi hermano lleva casi diez días sin dar señales de vida y tú estás tan campante?

Este inmerecido reproche colmó la poca paciencia que estaba tratando de albergar Souichi. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo para ahora dárselas de hermano mayor ejemplar y abnegado? El crudo contraataque del chico no se hizo esperar.

– A diferencia de ti que no estás moviendo ni un dedo, yo sí estoy buscándolo por todos lados.

– Eso es porque no sabía que estaba desaparecido. Ahora yo también lo buscaré. Descuida y perdón las molestias. – respondió con ironía.

Souichi casi echaba humo y apretaba con fuerza su celular para no lanzarlo contra la pared. Después de todo, no era culpa del aparato. Finalmente habló con la voz más indignada que pudiera producir.

– Esto no se trata de una competencia para ver quién llega primero a la meta. ¡Estamos hablando de la vida de Morinaga!

– ¡Precisamente por eso! – refutó molesto – Voy a hablar con mis superiores para que me ayuden a buscarlo mandando una unidad especial o yo qué sé, ya que me doy cuenta de que allá nada más andan perdiendo el tiempo.

– Mira, maldito idiota, haz lo que te dé la gana. Si es para encontrar a Morinaga, no diré nada y me aguantaré incluso tus berrinches. Pero quiero que lleguemos a un trato.

– ¿Un trato? ¿Tú y yo?

– Sí… El primero que tenga algún indicio de su paradero le avisará al otro. Ambos queremos encontrarlo, ¿o no? Pues dejaré pasar tu idiotez por esta vez y me aliaré contigo.

– Vaya, hasta que al fin dices algo sensato.

– ¿Lo de tu idiotez?

– ¡No! ¡Lo del trato! – contestó más que indignado.

A Souichi no le importaba tener que lidiar con el hombre de negocios si eso lo ayudaba a obtener posibles pistas para encontrar a su kouhai. Al no tener nada más que decir por el momento, dieron por terminada la comunicación telefónica. Souichi maldecía por lo bajo y Kanako se preguntaba si no habría empeorado la situación más que mejorarla.

A kilómetros de ahí, Kunihiro presionaba con fuerza su teléfono contra la mesa de noche. A su lado, un joven un poco más retraído hacía un gesto de miedo mezclado con sorpresa.

– ¿Q-Qué te dijo?

– Que no está con él y no sabe nada de él tampoco. Ahora hemos llegado a un supuesto "trato". El primero que tenga noticias de mi hermano le dirá al otro. Ah, ¿en qué momento acepté hacer tratos con ese tipo? – dijo alborotándose el cabello.

– Cálmate, es por el bien de Tetsuhiro. – contestó acariciando brevemente su rostro.

– En serio, Masaki, realmente no entiendo qué pudo haberle visto mi hermano a ese tipo. ¡Es un déspota!

– La última vez que nos vimos me contó que, a pesar de parecer duro, era una persona muy noble en el fondo.

– Pues lo será en los átomos porque en verdad su comportamiento…

– Está bien, vamos a calmarnos y ver qué podemos hacer desde aquí, ¿sí? No perdamos la esperanza.

– Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti. – susurró correspondiendo el cálido abrazo que el otro le proporcionaba.

– _Ah, Tetsuhiro… ¿en dónde estás?_

* * *

– _Ese malnacido quizá esté en lo correcto. No estoy haciendo casi nada para encontrarlo, pero es que no sé dónde diablos buscarlo. Además…_

Souichi miró de reojo a la niña que dulcemente le servía café a él y a Matsuda-san. A su vez, vertía agua caliente en su taza para prepararse un té, ya que la leche estaba escaseando esos últimos días. Repartió dos tostadas en cada plato y una fruta para cada uno. Todo era parte de las provisiones que Souichi había podido obtener el día anterior y había que racionarlas bien para que alcanzaran al menos esa semana.

– _No puedo permitir que nada le suceda, ya suficiente es que no esté comiendo ni estudiando ni descansando adecuadamente como debería hacerlo un niño de su edad…_

– Niisan, ya está servido el desayuno.

– S-Sankyu.

El mayor se dirigió a la mesa y lo tres empezaron a desayunar en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Souichi mordisqueó su tostada y volvió a observar a su hermana menor. Tenía un aire de superioridad y se notaba que estaba a punto de decirle algo que lo haría enojar.

– Hoy también vas a ir a buscar a Morinaga-san, ¿ne?

– ¿Eh? ¿D-De qué hablas? No las voy a dejar solas nuevamente.

– Niisan, ¿otra vez con lo mismo?

Su hermana sí que era terca. El día anterior Souichi le había dejado en claro que no volvería a irse, no hasta que todo estuviera más estable en la zona. Pero parecía que ser obstinado estaba escrito en la sangre Tatsumi.

– No somos princesas Disney y Matsuda-san ya te dijo que su casa es resistente. ¡Estaremos bien!

– Kanako, esto es serio. Muy serio.

– Y yo también estoy hablando muy en serio. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Morinaga-san si supiera que no estamos buscándolo con todo nuestro esfuerzo? ¡Pensará que no lo queremos! – exclamó con un expresión dramática en el rostro.

– _Estos dos parecen hermanos de chantaje…_

– Además recuerda que necesitamos varias cosas de tu depa.

– Está bien, está bien. Haré un… viaje corto a mi departamento para traer la foto, mi laptop y algunas cosas que sean necesarias para estos días, ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa. Souichi tomó sus pocas pertenencias y limpió un poco la bicicleta que había tomado prestada. La manera en la que se subía a aquella infantil bicicleta era digna de una película de comedia. Seguramente cierto hombre de Tokio habría recaudado millones en el estreno.

– ¡B-Baka, no te burles! ¡Y deja de mirarme!

Kanako se acercó a él y le dio un beso repentino para despedirlo. Quería que confiara en ella, que tuviera la certeza de que no era una niña desvalida y temerosa. Y sobre todas las cosas, no quería verlo así de desdichado al no saber nada de su fiel asistente. Souichi se tocó la mejilla sorprendido y le dedicó una de esas escasas sonrisas que reservaba para este tipo de momentos.

– Ittekimasu…

– Itterashai…

Souichi desapareció entre las calles cubiertas de nieve. No hubo pasado más que un par de minutos cuando Kanako al fin pudo exhalar el aire contenido y borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Sus sollozos empezaron bajos y tímidos y se volvieron claros y enérgicos. Matsuda-san se había dado cuenta de todo desde un inicio por lo que solo la estrechó entre sus amorosos brazos.

– N-No quería que niisan pensara que soy una cobarde, y si me ponía así delante de él, no se habría ido nunca…

– Lo sé…

– Y porque sé que Morinaga-san es importante para él, para todos, tuve que mentir, Matsuda-san… ¿Soy una mala persona?

– Claro que no, Kana-chan. Al contrario, eres una niña muy valiente.

El abrazo se hizo más fuerte y la pequeña se aferró al abrigo de la mujer mayor, mientras ambas sentían la nieve cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

No había nada más que pudieran sentir en ese instante.

* * *

Su departamento no estaba tan destruido como había creído en un inicio. De milagro, la puerta se abrió fácilmente con la llave que él tenía y no fue necesario pedir ayuda al dueño. Lo que menos quería ahora era más preguntas acerca del paradero de su compañero de piso.

– _Maldita gente…_

En primera instancia, había ido a la policía a reportar la desaparición de su amigo, ya que antes había sido imposible. Sin embargo, había recibido la misma respuesta que las otras personas de la larga fila de espera. Que ya tenían miles de casos acumulados y que darían prioridad a niños, mujeres, ancianos y enfermos. Los demás quedarían en _stand by_ por el momento.

– _Morinaga no clasifica en ninguno de esos, no lo buscarán nunca._

Lo primero que notó, aparte de adornos, utensilios, libros y demás tirados por doquier, fue la habitación de su asistente ligeramente abierta. Sabía que necesitaba algo de esa habitación, ese era uno de sus propósitos para volver al departamento y sin embargo, se detuvo en seco. Cogió la manija de la puerta, hizo ademán de empujarla mientras su corazón golpeaba su pecho sin clemencia. Cerró los ojos y sostuvo el aliento un minuto, pero terminó pasando de largo hacia el baño.

– _L-Lo haré mañana._

Una vez ahí, comprobó, tras varios gruñidos, que no había agua caliente. No le convenía ducharse con agua helada (suficiente era con la nieve con la que estaba lidiando a diario) y después enfermarse, así que se hizo un breve lavado que incluía rostro y extremidades. Sacudió un poco su cama y tosió repetidas veces a causa del polvo acumulado. Definitivamente sería necesaria una limpieza integral después de todo eso. Mientras pensaba en quién era el indicado para esas tareas, se dejó caer como cada vez que llegaba agotado del trabajo. Suspiró al notar que sus pensamientos empezaban a mezclarse con recuerdos que no le convenía evocar ahora por el bien de su salud mental.

¿Realmente había sido su culpa que saliera huyendo del laboratorio con ese rostro desencajado? ¿Pudo haber evitado que todo esto ocurriera si hubiera tenido más tacto al decir las cosas? Tendido sobre su cama, quedose mirando el techo fijamente como si fueran a llover las respuestas sobre él, respuestas que sería en vano conocer en un momento como ese, puesto que solo se mortificaría más.

– _Morinaga… Si no te hubiera dicho todas esas cosas, ¿estarías aquí ahora?_

Un suspiro cargado de angustia fue todo lo que se escuchó en aquella lúgubre habitación.

* * *

Ok, no puedo creer que en un fic de Jane hayan aparecido Kunihiro y hasta Masaki! Les gustó su breve participación? Era necesario, ya que Kuni anda preocupado por Tetsu al igual que todas nosotras… No me miren así, yo no sé en dónde está! Eh? No me creen? XD

Gracias por su fidelidad con esta historia. Espero sus opiniones!

Día 10:

Pista: Recuerdos

Pregunta: ¿Qué atormentará el corazón de Souichi?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	10. Día 10: Enamorado

**DÍA 10: ENAMORADO**

El amarre que sostenía su cabello cayó al suelo y sus lentes le fueron arrebatados para ser puestos sobre el velador en cuestión de segundos. Esa noche hacía frío, pero su piel no tiritaba por esa única razón. Su mirada se mantenía baja mientras sentía cómo las ropas se deslizaban por su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que quedaba desnudo frente a él, pero cada vez que esto sucedía, la misma sensación de vergüenza lo invadía, sobre todo al sentirse observado con tanto deseo.

– Senpai, eres tan hermoso…

– D-Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas…

El chico de cabello negro azulado rió tiernamente y se dispuso a quitar sus propias ropas. Su avergonzado compañero trataba de no mirar, pero era inevitable no hacerlo, en especial cuando aquel cuerpo se imponía ante él en talla y contextura. Lo tomó del rostro y repartió unos cuantos besos sobre sus mejillas y labios.

– Es que realmente eres hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

– Y-Ya no digas tonterías.

De algún modo, las palabras llenas de timidez de su superior lo volvían loco. La manera en que se sonrojaba a más no poder y evadía la mirada era demasiado tierna. Souichi, por su parte, se estremeció aun más al sentir cómo lo atraía hacia él. ¿Era estúpido sentirse tan seguro y protegido dentro de un abrazo? ¿Era ridículo sentir que literalmente se derretía entre esos brazos? Su cuerpo despedía un agradable y cálido aroma, y cerró los ojos para que penetrara más en sus fosas nasales. Dejó que su asistente lo colocara sobre la cama. Por alguna razón, esa noche no tenía prisa, estaba haciendo todo lentamente, tanto que la anticipación que intentaba ocultar se hacía evidente en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

– Vaya, ¿tanto lo deseas hoy que te has puesto así solo porque te abracé?

– B-Bakayarou…

Sus traviesas palabras lo irritaban y se preguntaba a veces por qué nunca había sido capaz de golpearlo en esas situaciones. Sus fuerzas se iban muy lejos y daban paso a algo mucho más intenso que era incapaz de describir. No supo en qué momento él mismo había abierto las piernas y casi se muere de la vergüenza. Tetsuhiro encontró esta acción de lo más adorable, y se ubicó entre ellas con cuidado. Comenzó a besar y a acariciar todo su cuerpo con lentitud. La voz acalorada de Souichi no se hizo esperar. En momentos como esos tenía la impresión de que sus gemidos y los latidos de su corazón se ponían de acuerdo para traicionarlo.

– Mori… Morinaga…

– Senpai…

– N-No te v-vayas…

– No me iré nunca, Senpai. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Me quedaré contigo para toda la vida…

Esas palabras llenaron su alma de calidez y lanzó un suspiro de tranquilidad. Sus brazos lo rodearon y lo apretó contra su pecho que ahora el otro estaba besando y acariciando apasionadamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la espalda le dolió al flexionarse y quedar sentado de golpe. Estaba empapado en sudor y, naturalmente, estaba solo. Más solo que nunca. Al tomar conciencia de la realidad, golpeó el colchón con los puños y apretó los dientes, muerto de rabia y frustración.

Todo no había sido más que un sueño. Un sueño que había sido una realidad por muchos años y que ahora simplemente se le había escapado entre las manos de la forma más cruel.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara. Estaba tratando de tragarse el nudo enorme que apretaba su garganta y así lograr que el agua salada que tanto odiaba expulsar regresara a donde quiera que fuera su procedencia. Al salir del baño, automáticamente sus piernas lo llevaron a la habitación de su compañero de departamento. Entró despacio como si fuera un pecado y contempló cada rincón de esta. Algunas cosas estaban tiradas y uno de los cajones de su cómoda estaba abierto. Se asomó un tanto y, como por inercia, tomó uno de los polos favoritos de su asistente. Era de color verde como sus ojos y tenía un estampado de arte abstracto. Estaba helado al contacto. Lo estrechó contra su pecho y, retrocediendo unos pasos, se dejó caer sobre su cama.

– Morinaga…

No se molestó en bajar la voz. Quería pronunciar alto su nombre, si es preciso gritarlo, porque así tal vez sería escuchado por el otro donde quiera que estuviese. Se giró de lado y notó que su almohada estaba impregnada de su aroma, un olor entre dulce y ácido indescriptiblemente embriagador que punzaba su pecho. Sabía que no era normal lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo iba a ser normal recostarse en la cama de otro hombre, abrazarse a sus ropas y marearse por el recuerdo de su olor? A pesar de que la cama estaba helada, rememoró con claridad la calidez de su cuerpo. ¿Cuántas veces habían pasado la noche juntos entre esas sábanas? Muchas. Muchísimas. Tantas que, aunque no quisiera recordar, las recordaba todas demasiado bien, así como cada uno de los intensos detalles y vergonzosas palabras de amor y pasión que le repetía una y otra vez mientras se adueñaba de su tembloroso cuerpo.

Seis besos por tres gemidos; cinco caricias por dos suspiros; cuatro miradas por un te amo.

Eran dos, pero en esa cama se volvían uno solo.

¿Por qué una vez más ese sentimiento de pérdida lo torturaba tanto? Sus más fuertes lazos habían sido con su madre, su padre y sus hermanos, y posteriormente con sus estudios y su trabajo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que existían sentimientos que no fueran hacia la familia o el trabajo y mucho menos de que él también era capaz de sentirlos. Y un día, llegó ese hombre sin anunciarse como un terremoto que puso su mundo de cabeza y empezó a hacerle sentir justamente esos sentimientos tan profundos y confusos. Con él conoció lo que era un beso, un abrazo, una caricia, un te amo. Supo lo que era sentirse admirado, amado y deseado. Con él conoció lo que era el sexo en todas sus dimensiones. Supo lo que era ser arrastrado por la pasión, ser llevado hasta un lugar secreto en el que te pierdes y no te encuentras más. Supo lo que era exclamar un único nombre una y otra vez hasta desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales.

Y así como vino ese hombre, aquel día simplemente se esfumó.

Como un terremoto llegó y con un terremoto se fue.

A pesar de que tal vez nunca lo admitiría, se moría de miedo de que llegara el día en que ese hombre lo dejara para siempre. Irónicamente, había pensado que sería por esa maldita costumbre suya de desaparecer y hacerlo morirse de la preocupación. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que todo pasaría por un capricho de la tierra? Aunque en el fondo, sabía que era su culpa. La tierra solo hizo lo que debía hacer, pero él hizo algo que pudo haber evitado.

Souichi tenía que hacer algo urgente, y ese algo no era precisamente llenarse de remordimientos. Su vida se estaba volviendo un caos. La rutina lo estaba matando, la monotonía lo estaba consumiendo.

La nieve invernal había congelado su corazón.

No tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Notó que la almohada estaba mojada y solo ahí supo que habían sido sus lágrimas las culpables. Pensó con amargura que si ese hombre lo viera así ahora, lo regañaría. Y probablemente, lo abrazaría, le daría un beso y le regalaría una hermosa sonrisa.

La vida era demasiado cruel.

– Por favor, por favor, por favor vuelve…

El aire helado lo asfixiaba y no podía hacer más que apretar el frío y enorme polo contra su pecho herido, y la inerte y empapada almohada contra su rostro rojo y contraído de dolor.

– Quiero que estés aquí…

Si algún día en un futuro cercano o lejano con él ya a su lado, Tatsumi Souichi se diera cuenta de que en ese momento estaba llorando por amor, llorando porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Morinaga Tetsuhiro y se estaba muriendo al creer que lo había perdido para siempre, tal vez hasta le haría gracia.

Pero él sencillamente no lo sabía.

Y quizá era eso lo que más dolía.

* * *

Como bien sabemos, a Souichi le cuesta mucho expresar sus sentimientos y tiende a bloquearlos, a poner excusas, a hacerse el fuerte, a fingir que nada le afecta hasta que ya no puede más y estalla. Eso es lo que he querido dar a entender a través de todos estos capítulos, y por eso les decía que este capítulo 10 es especial porque llegamos a ese punto de quiebre. Si bien todos sabemos que uno no puede vivir sin el otro, quise remarcar lo enamorado que está Souichi de Tetsuhiro sin siquiera saberlo porque creo que eso también lo hace sufrir, ya que muchos piensan que lo niega, pero para mí es definitivamente porque no lo sabe.

Mil gracias por seguir esta historia. Espero sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo especial.

Día 11:

Pista: Empatía

Pregunta: ¿Con qué persona inesperada se encontrará Souichi?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	11. Día 11: No sabes lo que tienes

**DÍA 11: NO SABES LO QUE TIENES…**

Una vez más se levantó sobresaltado como si las garras negras del mundo de los sueños por fin lo hubieran soltado luego de un viaje tortuoso a través de él. Si otrora ese mundo le daba igual, en ese instante no quería regresar a él, no después del desgarrador sentimiento de pérdida que había experimentado en los minutos que había durado ese sueño. La horrible realidad con la que acababa de toparse después era recordatorio de la situación que estaba enfrentando.

– _Ese sueño… fue tan real…_

Después de ese sueño, se sentía mucho más culpable que antes. Se levantó con pesadez y notó que la cabeza le punzaba ligeramente. De inmediato, un dolor de estómago causado por los jugos gástricos le indicó que moría de hambre. Por otro lado, también tenía ganas de ir al baño con mucha urgencia. Aunque todo eso era normal, algo no cuadraba del todo para su cerebro.

– _¿Qué hora es? Debo llamar a Kanako y…_

Vio su celular con llamadas perdidas que no había sentido, pero lo peor era que el reloj indicaba algo que no debería.

– ¡¿Dormí un día entero?!

No era extraño. Ya había pasado antes. No obstante, esta vez sencillamente él tenía que ganar tiempo, no perderlo como estaba haciendo. La culpa lo consumía y tenía miedo de que tarde o temprano lo haría sucumbir hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas. Sacudió la cabeza y se abrazó a sus rodillas.

– _¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo?_

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil desde aquella vez del incendio que consumió la casa que su madre amaba tanto y que casi consume también la vida de una persona preciada para él. Sentía que solo estaba decepcionando a sus personas más importantes.

– _¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? ¡Debo hacer lo que tengo que hacer!_

No podía perder la motivación o se derrumbaría. Quizá ese sueño había sido cruel pero era un memento de lo que tenía que hacer para no perder a quien era tan especial. Era una premonición de lo que nunca más sucedería si no ponía manos a la obra de inmediato.

Se levantó del todo y miró de nuevo el polo que tenía entre sus brazos, bastante arrugado ya. Se avergonzó un poco internamente, pues pocas veces dejaba fluir sus sentimientos de esa manera a través de lágrimas y sollozos. Esta vez había sido diferente. El pecho le dolía al recordar todo lo que había vivido con su asistente. Más allá de lo que fueran o no fueran, el lazo entre ellos era demasiado fuerte e inquebrantable como para ser destruido. Más allá de lo que sintiera el uno o el otro, ambos querían permanecer juntos.

– ¿Eh? N-No está…

Lo primero que hizo luego de dejar el polo sobre la cama, fue buscar aquella foto del velador, mas no parecía estar por ningún lado. Empezó a renegar y gruñir maldiciones, pues se suponía que esa era una de sus únicas opciones para encontrar a Tetsuhiro. ¿Podría ser que el menor se la hubiese llevado a otro lugar de la casa? Buscó con desesperación incluso bajo los estantes que habían caído a causa del siniestro de hacía unos días.

– _Nada…_

Sudoroso y abatido, se sentó en el sofá y apoyó la frente sobre sus palmas. Tenía que tratarse de una mala broma. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas se puso de pie. Era muy temprano para rendirse y en definitiva no lo haría. Vio que su laptop no había sufrido mayor daño, así que la guardó junto con algo de ropa y algunas otras pertenencias útiles. Se paró en el genkan listo para partir.

– _Y si…_

Por algún motivo que ni él mismo entendió, sus piernas lo llevaron hasta la habitación de su asistente una vez más. Llámesele presentimiento o corazonada a la consecuencia de su actuar, pero lo cierto es que cogió una muda completa de ropa para Tetsuhiro. Regresó a la puerta principal, y antes de salir, se giró y lanzó una mirada nostálgica y casi desesperanzadora a todo el desolador panorama que era ahora su casa, no solo por los destrozos del terremoto, sino por la ausencia de su compañero.

– _No volveré a este departamento hasta que lo haga contigo, Morinaga._

Esa era la primera promesa que le haría.

* * *

Había llegado a otro refugio más. Ni siquiera mantenía la cuenta de a cuántos había ido ya, solo sabía que estaba visitando muchos y al final no sería raro que los llegara a conocer todos. Poco importaba porque en ninguno encontraba a quien estaba buscando. Una mano se posó de pronto sobre su hombro haciendo que saltara en su sitio, pero trató de disimularlo como solía hacer siempre en esos casos. Al girarse, se encontró con un par de ojos negros que lo miraban con curiosidad.

– Hola. ¿Tampoco tiene dónde pasar la noche?

Una atractiva jovencita de unos veintitantos años le hablaba como si se conocieran de antes. A Souichi no le gustaba ese tipo de gente con esas actitudes tan casuales. Se puso un poco nervioso y le dio la espalda. Sabía bien que con esas personas era conveniente actuar a la defensiva para protegerse en caso de cualquier amenaza… ¿Amenaza? ¿Qué clase de amenaza podría representar esa muchachita?

– Algo así. ¿Está mal? ¿No puedo quedarme aquí?

– Todos podemos. – respondió con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

Souichi intentó tomar distancia como lo hacía siempre que alguien trataba de invadir su espacio personal. Lo que más quería esa noche era pasar desapercibido y olvidar un poco su sueño. Se dirigió a una esquina y se sentó en el pavimento, mientras sacaba una manta que había traído de su departamento para cubrirse. De repente, una presencia volvió a hacerle sentir un escalofrío. No, esto no auguraba nada bueno.

– ¿Su casa está cerca de aquí?

El tirano se sobresaltó nuevamente, pero como no quería ser grosero en una situación delicada como aquella, decidió dar una respuesta categórica y seguir pasando desapercibido después. Lamentablemente, ese no sería el caso esta vez.

– Sí, pero ahora estoy buscando a… alguien.

– E-Entiendo…

Souichi cerró los ojos fuertemente para que la chica interpretara su mensaje de " _no molestes más"_ , pero repentinamente unos sollozos lo hicieron abrirlos casi al instante.

– _¿Pero qué…?_

Y de inmediato se congeló. Nunca había lidiado bien con las emociones sobre todo con gente ajena a su entorno familiar, menos si alguien lloraba delante de él, y mucho menos si se trataba de una mujer. No solía tener contacto con ellas más allá de un saludo, a menos que fuera por algo relacionado con los estudios o el trabajo. Por ese miedo que quiso disfrazar de educación, esperó a que la chica se calmara.

– L-Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero…

Sollozó un poco más y al fin suspiró, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que extrajo de una pequeña mochila. Miró hacia el frente y comenzó a hablar despacio, tanto que Souichi no estaba seguro de si se estaba dirigiendo a él o solo se trataba de un monólogo a causa de su tristeza.

– Yo peleé con la persona que amo de la manera más horrible.

A un hombre como Souichi no se le daban bien estas historias, y menos si pretendían usarlo como paño de lágrimas o consejero matrimonial. No obstante, esa historia no le sonó tan ajena ni tan lejana. No entendía por qué.

– Le dije que no quería que volviéramos a vernos nunca y… No es lo que sentía, pero estaba molesta, muy molesta… Sus padres se oponen a nuestra relación. Yo le dije que solo debe importarle lo que sentimos y no lo que diga su familia. ¡Ya estoy harta de ocultar lo nuestro!

– Pues i-imagino que serán unos padres radicales, pero aun así nadie más debería meterse, ¿no? ¡La relación es de ustedes dos!

– Es lo que yo le digo a ella, pero es muy terca…

– Bueno, todos a veces tenem…

El científico se quedó mudo. Quiso pensar que su cerebro le habría jugado una mala pasada a causa del cansancio o que sus oídos se habían distraído con la bulla alrededor, pero su interlocutora no se corrigió. Todo lo contrario, aclaró la frase para poder continuar con su trágico relato.

– ¿D-Dijo e-e-e-lla?

– ¿Eh? Sí. – murmuró un poco sonrojada – Es una chica. ¿Usted quizá está en contra o…?

Souichi suspiró resignado y negó con la cabeza. Por culpa de cierto asistente suyo ya hasta tenía que negar su homofobia frente a los demás. Hace mucho él mismo había dicho que si los homosexuales no se metían con él, él tampoco tendría problemas con ellos, así que ahora no le quedaba más que cumplir, ya que esta chica solo estaba contándole su pena amorosa. Algún día tal vez entendería que todo el mundo tenía derecho a enamorarse, incluso los homosexuales. Pero sea como sea, eso no le quitaba lo irónico a la situación.

– _¿Por qué incluso en estos momentos me tengo que cruzar con los de tu especie, Morinaga? ¡Y encima con una mujer con problemas románticos!_

– Nosotras tenemos una relación de casi dos años, pero ella recién hace unos meses les contó a sus padres que estaba conmigo. Sigue viviendo con ellos y por eso creen que pueden controlar su vida. A veces incluso no la dejan salir para que no podamos vernos. Entonces, el día del terremoto justo habíamos salido a comer, así que le di un ultimátum… – susurró con la voz entrecortada.

¿Por qué Souichi de pronto se encontró a sí mismo esperando por la continuación de la historia? Su corazón dolía por alguna razón. ¿Era solo por pena al ver sufrir a aquella desconocida o por algo más?

– "Si no aceptas nuestra relación ante todo el mundo, se acabó." Me respondió que no podría enfrentarse así a sus padres porque ellos y el resto de su familia la rechazarían y no soportaría eso. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Le grité que… que la odiaba y que no quería volver a verla nunca.

La tristeza, la rabia, el dolor marcaban el tono de voz de la muchacha. La situación sonaba más seria de lo que parecía. Alzó la cabeza de golpe y clavó sus ojos en los de Souichi que se hizo para atrás por acto reflejo y casi se cae de espaldas.

– ¿Qué me aconseja?

– _¿A-Aconsejar? ¡Pero si yo no sé nada de estas cosas, y menos de chicas l-l-lesb…!_

La chica volvió a bajar la mirada y sonrió amargamente. Sentía deseos de llorar otra vez, pero no quería incomodar con sus problemas a ese amable hombre que la había escuchado atentamente sin mostrar expresiones de rechazo o asco a las que estaba acostumbrada tan solo por amar a otra mujer.

– Lo siento, no tiene por qué responder. Lamento haberle contado todo esto, pero es que lo tenía guardado aquí dentro desde hace tantos días… Usted me inspiró tanta confianza que no pude evitar contárselo. ¿No está disgustado?

– N-No, claro que no. – negó con las manos – Pero ¿qué va a hacer ahora?

– Nos separamos en el restaurant de por mi casa y al poco rato se inició el sismo. Ese fue mi punto de partida para comenzar mi búsqueda, y es lo que estoy haciendo desde ese día, buscarla por todos lados. Por amistades, sé que no llegó a casa y tal parece que extravió su celular. Será difícil, pero no me rendiré. La encontraré, me disculparé adecuadamente y sé que llegaremos a una solución para poder estar juntas. No quiero perderla, porque yo realmente la amo.

Esas palabras llevaron a Souichi muy lejos. Unos ojos color esmeralda, unos cabellos azulados, una sonrisa radiante asaltaron su mente, y su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente al recordar aquella dulce voz.

– " _Senpai, yo realmente te amo…"_

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la joven preocupada.

– ¿N-No debería yo preguntarle eso más bien?

– Ah, bueno…

Cerca de ambos, unas personas se encontraban escuchando las noticias en una radio portátil. Giraron las miradas al unísono y sus corazones probablemente se detuvieron al mismo tiempo con los desgarradores anuncios que pronunciaba la locutora de esa emisora. Noticias sobre la ayuda extranjera, las réplicas, los damnificados, los heridos, los desaparecidos y… los fallecidos.

– Kaede…

– Morinaga…

Aquellos nombres salieron sin querer de entre sus labios como un susurro doliente, tan despacio que ninguno captó lo que el otro había dicho. No se conocían más de treinta minutos y sus pensamientos ya vagaban en la misma dirección, pero hacia diferentes destinos. Ninguno dijo una palabra más en el resto del día y noche que pasaron dentro de ese refugio, mientras la misma voz repetía aquellos lamentables datos una y otra vez como una burla a su dolor.

Quizá era así como se sentía perder poco a poco a alguien importante si es que tal vez no lo has perdido ya.

Una lenta y silenciosa agonía.

* * *

Eh? Qué? Cómo? Souichi hablando de amor con una lesbiana?! XD Ay, mis queridas/os lectoras/es, hace mucho que tenía esta escena preparada y finalmente se la puedo mostrar a todos ustedes. Confieso que al inicio iba a ser un homosexual, pero habría sido muy cliché, por eso opté por una chica. Pero me gustó la química que tuvieron en tan poco tiempo, ya que ambos están sufriendo por la persona que aman.

Espero sus comentarios y sus impresiones!

Día 12:

Pista: Visita

Pregunta: ¿Cuál será el siguiente destino de Souichi?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	12. Día 12: Hasta que lo pierdes

**DÍA 12: …HASTA QUE LO PIERDES**

Por lo visto se había vuelto ya una costumbre el hecho de despertar sobresaltado. Si bien no había tenido ninguna clase de sueño desgarrador y agónico que le recordara su drama actual, pequeños fragmentos de imágenes aparecían en su mente. Sus mejillas se calentaban al darse cuenta de que dichas imágenes eran en su mayoría sonrisas, miradas y besos de su asistente.

Estiró sus extremidades, ya que por el poco espacio del lugar no había tenido más remedio que dormir casi sentado. Bostezó y cuando se disponía a levantarse casi da un grito al ver a una figura delgada justo enfrente de él. Había olvidado por completo lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

– ¡Ohayou gozaimasu!

Con una amplia sonrisa, que no reflejaba ni un rastro de las lágrimas del día anterior, la dulce muchachita le entregó una lata de atún y una caja de leche. Souichi miró de reojo la extensa retahíla no muy lejos de ellos. Al parecer la chica había madrugado para obtener esos productos. ¿Sería que la pena no la había dejado dormir o que quiso ser agradecida con él por haber escuchado su historia sin juzgarla? Nunca lo sabría con certeza.

– Sankyu.

Notó que ella también estaba comiendo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de él, ya casi había terminado. Al hacerlo, la vio tomar sus pocas pertenencias y ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo en que le dedicaba una firme pero tierna sonrisa.

– Creo que aquí debemos separarnos. – pronunció de repente – Voy a seguir buscando a Kaede y no me rendiré hasta encontrarla y pedirle perdón.

El chico de larga cabellera se asombró ante la repentina valentía que nacía de ella a partir del miedo a perder al amor de su vida. Realmente se notaba a leguas que esa muchacha era obstinada, persistente y empalagosa hasta el punto de ser un fastidio. Se parecía muchísimo a cierta persona que él conocía demasiado bien. Empezaba a compadecer a esa tal Kaede.

 _– Bah, se nota que esta chica sería la Morinaga de la relación… ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué diablos estoy comparando? ¡Son dos situaciones totalmente distintas!_

No se percató de lo que pasaba sino hasta que sintió que era abrazado con mucha fuerza. Nunca había recibido una muestra de afecto semejante de una persona del sexo opuesto que no fuera su madre, su hermana o Matsuda-san. Sintió como si estuviera siendo abrazado por Tomoe o Kanako. Un sobrecogedor abrazo fraternal en todo su esplendor que expresaba la más sincera gratitud.

– Gracias, gracias, gracias… – repitió ella con voz emocionada.

– P-Pero yo no he hecho nada. – titubeó tratando de librarse del abrazo.

Finalmente lo soltó y él la observó alejarse a paso firme y decidido, lista y dispuesta a encontrar a quien tanto amaba. A diferencia de otras personas, ella no había ahondado en detalles sobre su vida ni le había preguntado a quién estaba buscando cuando él le mencionó este hecho. Se había dedicado tan solo a contarle toda su pena de amor atreviéndose incluso a pedirle consejo.

 _– Una mocosa egoísta como él._

Y aunque jamás lo admitiría, desde el fondo de su corazón deseó que ambas se reunieran lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Después de indagar por su asistente en el refugio que ahora dejaba y en otros lugares públicos más, con una sensación de cansancio y derrota temporales se dirigió hacia donde tenía intención de ir varios días atrás. Toshio y sus padres prácticamente lo jalaron hacia dentro de la casa que ahora se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Tuvo que rechazar la tentadora proposición de quedarse a comer, pues ya tenía otros planes y quería llegar temprano a casa. Solo quería entregar aquella bicicleta que, aunque incómoda y vergonzosa, le había sido muy útil.

Su siguiente destino fue otro sitio muy familiar. Suspiró con amargura al recibir una respuesta negativa del encargado de la base de datos de los refugiados de ese centro cuando dio el nombre de su asistente.

 _– Era obvio que no iba a estar aquí tampoco..._

Ingresó de todas maneras, esperando encontrar, y a la vez no, a dos personas en particular.

– ¡Tatsumi-san!

– Usui-san, ¿entonces sigue usted aquí? – cuestionó sorprendido.

– Ya ve que sí. Al igual que muchas, mi casa está inhabitable y me da miedo que termine de caerse con las réplicas. No quiero exponer a Ayuka.

– Por supuesto, la comprendo perfectamente. Pero eso quiere decir entonces que su esposo…

La expresión alegre que siempre la acompañaba se tornó sombría de pronto. Souichi comprendió todo al instante. Era realmente una lástima.

– Sigo sin poder contactarlo e imagino que a él le pasa igual. No quiero dejar de creer, Tatsumi-san, no quiero derrumbarme, mucho menos frente a Ayuka. Le he dicho que su papá está en camino. Sé que está mal mentirle, pero decirle que no tengo idea de en dónde está es mucho más cruel que una mentira.

Souichi no se veía a sí mismo como un ser humano empático, pero en el camino de esta tragedia, se había topado con personas que lo habían visto como una ayuda, un hombro para llorar, ¡hasta como un ángel! Nada más ajeno a la realidad, a su parecer. Claro que estaba lejos de reconfortar a las personas como su asistente lo habría hecho porque eso estaba en su ADN, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, no era el ogro que él siempre había creído ser.

– Y dígame, ¿usted encontró a su hermanita?

– Sí, afortunadamente ella está sana y salva en casa de un familiar.

– Y usted está por aquí porque está buscando a otra persona ahora, ¿verdad?

– ¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo lo sabe?

– Digamos que tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas. Esta persona es su novia, ¿cierto?

Souichi se sintió acorralado, descubierto, culpable como si hubiera hecho una travesura o cometido un delito. Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando de repente recordó aquel día en el que Tetsuhiro le había dicho que le dolía mucho cuando él le ponía el rótulo de amigo. Se sonrojó muchísimo antes de dar su respuesta.

– A-Algo así…

– Esta persona debe ser muy importante para usted.

– ¿Por qué lo dice? – contestó aun más sonrojado.

– Porque todos hacemos hasta lo imposible para que las personas que nos importan estén a salvo.

Souichi permaneció en silencio. ¿Tan obvio era cuán importante era para él aquel chico de ojos esmeralda que hasta los extraños lo notaban? Bueno, estar recorriendo la ciudad una y otra vez desesperadamente para encontrar a alguien es porque esa persona es importante para ti, ¿o no?

– ¿Dónde estaba al momento del sismo?

– Nosotros… Nosotros tuvimos una pelea y no pude evitar que se fuera. Horas después, ocurrió el terremoto.

– Así fue, ¿eh?

– Sí. Fue mi culpa el habernos separado en ese momento. Dije cosas que no debí decir y…

– Tatsumi-san, no se preocupe. Sé que nos conocemos recién, pero siento mucha empatía con usted y estoy segura de que la encontrará pronto y todo se arreglará entre ustedes. Ella estará feliz cuando sepa que usted la buscó incansablemente.

– Eso espero. No sé si vaya a perdonarme esta vez.

– ¿Tiene un carácter fuerte?

– Al contrario, el de mal carácter soy yo.

– ¿Eh? No me parece para nada. Es usted una de las personas más amables que he conocido.

– Coincidentemente Morinaga dice lo mismo de mí, pero sé muy bien que no lo soy.

– ¿Morinaga? ¿Así se llama ella?

– A-Ah, n-no, etto…

– Espere, si mal no recuerdo ese era el nombre de su asistente de laboratorio, ¿no?

Souichi sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y movía las manos con desesperación tratando de arreglar su tremenda metida de pata. Para su fortuna, justo en ese momento unos brazos rodearon su cintura casi haciéndolo brincar del susto.

– ¡Oniisan!

– Ayu, no asustes así a Tatsumi-san.

– Gomen, es que no pensé que vendría a visitarnos. ¡Estoy muy feliz!

Souichi contemplaba a la niña y no podía evitar ver a Kanako en ella. Hacía gestos y disfuerzos que expresaban su extrema alegría y lo peor del caso es que no estaba fingiendo. Bueno, ella era una niña, pero ¿qué había de los adultos que se comportaban así? No entendía cómo podía existir gente tan despreocupada que podía estar todo el día brincando de un lado a otro como si el mundo fuera un lugar perfecto.

 _– Es porque yo nunca he sido así._

Ese tipo de personas lo hacía enojar, salvo ciertas excepciones. Había un hombre, precisamente adulto que se comportaba como un niño cuando quería algo y hacía lo que se le daba la gana para lograrlo.

 _– Cuando Morinaga se pone en ese plan, yo…_

Su frase mental quedó incompleta porque Ayuka ya estaba escrudiñando su rostro atentamente para lo cual lo había jalado ligeramente del cuello de la casaca. Souichi parpadeó un par de veces preguntándose qué estaba mirando la niña.

– Oniisan, estás rojo, ¿tienes fiebre? – preguntó tocando su frente.

– ¡C-Claro que no!

Fumiko disimuló su sonrisa y tomó a Ayuka de los hombros para separarla un poco de un muy sonrojado Souichi. Se agachó a su altura y acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

– Ayuka, ¿qué te parece si vas a vigilar a los pacientes mientras yo converso un rato con Tatsumi-san?

– ¡De acuerdo, okaachan!

La niña se fue dando saltos hacia el pequeño establecimiento del frente que servía como hospital improvisado por el momento y al cual llegaban todos los heridos cercanos a esa zona.

– ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Ella está cuidando de los pacientes?

– Así es. – afirmó sin disimular su orgullo de madre – Dice que está practicando para cuando sea grande, ya que quiere ser médico, paramédico y enfermera. ¡Mi esposo y yo tendremos que ahorrar mucho para invertir en su educación si quiere estudiar tantas carreras! Pero al ver cómo los cuida con tanto amor y paciencia, estoy segura de que terminará decidiéndose por ser enfermera.

– Ya veo. Es que se nota que es una niña muy noble y servicial.

– Le cuento que se ha encariñado especialmente con un jovencito que llegó hace poco. Su situación es muy triste, pues…

– Disculpe, Usui-san, mi celular está…

– Oh, descuide, conteste por favor. Quizá sea su hermanita que está preocupada.

El científico contestó la llamada que, en efecto, provenía del celular de su hermana. Hablaron un par minutos y Souichi le dijo que en unos momentos estaría regresando a casa de Matsuda-san.

– Debo irme ya, Usui-san.

– Muchas gracias por haber venido. Le diré a Ayuka que…

– N-No, prefiero que… Lo que sucede es que quería preguntarle cómo había estado Ayuka estos días. Me refiero a… su salud.

Fumiko se impresionó al contemplar el rostro de preocupación del hombre enfrente de ella. Era una expresión sincera por la situación de su hija que no había visto antes en nadie ajeno a su familia.

– Ha tenido altibajos. A veces está muy animada, a veces está cansada y no puede ni levantarse. – contó con voz temblorosa – Aquí hay solo un médico general que viene de cuando en cuando y dice que debemos esperar, ya que ella no está tan grave como otros niños.

– Eso es el colmo. Eh… Usui-san, precisamente vine para esto. – dijo extendiéndole un trozo de papel – ¿Podría escribir aquí el nombre de la inyección que usa Ayuka?

Los breves segundos que duró el mutismo de Fumiko fueron suficientes para que Souichi pensara que había dicho algo incorrecto o fuera de lugar. La madre de familia tragó en seco e intentó ocultar un poco la emoción que había sentido en ese instante. Incluso si Souichi no conseguía la inyección, lo cual era muy probable, era un gesto demasiado hermoso que se hubiera tomado el tiempo de regresar a donde ellas estaban para pedirle el nombre de su medicamento.

– ¿No recuerda el nombre?

Definitivamente una vez más Fumiko comprobaba que jamás se debía juzgar a alguien de primera impresión, aunque ella ya la primera vez que había visto a Souichi supo que era un jovencito noble por más duro que pretendiera ser.

– Nada de eso, lo recuerdo a diario tanto como el mío.

Después de anotar el extenso nombre del medicamento, le entregó el papel a Souichi con una sonrisa de gratitud.

– Gracias por hacer esto, Tatsumi-san. Incluso si no logra conseguirlo, estaré por siempre agradecida.

Ambos se despidieron y Souichi partió una vez más de aquel lugar estrujando el papel como para darse fuerzas a sí mismo. Fumiko lanzó un suspiro y una lágrima rodó por su pómulo izquierdo.

– Los ángeles definitivamente existen.

* * *

– Tadaima.

– ¡Niisan, okaeri!

Kanako se abalanzó a la cintura de su hermano apenas lo vio. Lo había estado esperando con ansias y estaba más que feliz de tenerlo otra vez en casa. Sin embargo, al verlo solo, su corazón se estrujó. Decidió no hacer ninguna pregunta dolorosamente obvia para no lastimarlo. Se alejó de él y lo observó con desánimo.

– ¿Qué pasó con la bicicleta?

– No pensabas que usaría esa cosa toda la vida, ¿o sí? La devolví a su dueño.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que tomaste el tren?

– Sí, algunas líneas afortunadamente ya funcionan.

Souichi saludó a Matsuda-san y abrió su mochila para sacar lo que había traído de su departamento. Lo hacía en silencio y con la mirada esquiva. Kanako se mordió el labio inferior antes de empezar a hablar.

– Niisan, en cuanto a Morinaga-san…

– No tuve suerte hoy. – cortó secamente – Mira, estoy dejando aquí la laptop para que la recargues. Por cierto, busqué por todos lados del departamento y no encontré la maldita foto. Supongo que ese idiota se la llevó a algún lado quién sabe por qué.

– No estés triste, niisan. Ya verás que vamos a encontrar a Morinaga-san pronto.

– ¡¿Quién está triste?! – contestó a la defensiva – B-Bueno, voy a darme un baño rápido.

– ¿Luego nos acompañarías a comer, Sou-kun?

– Claro que sí, Matsuda-san. – afirmó sin mirarlas mientras iba al dormitorio.

– Niisan siempre tratando de fingir que está molesto cuando por dentro está sufriendo.

– Es su carácter, Kana-chan, y por eso debemos apoyarlo más que nunca, ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo Morinaga-kun es su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, diría yo.

Kanako la miró con desconcierto y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero supo que era mejor mantener esas palabras dentro de su pequeño corazón. Solo sonrió con tristeza para sí.

 _– Matsuda-san, si supiera que Morinaga-san significa para niisan mucho más que eso…_

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Souichi dejó a un lado su mochila y terminó de sacar lo que había en ella. No era bueno para doblar prendas, pero trató de ser lo más cuidadoso posible con la ropa de Tetsuhiro al momento de guardarla en el clóset. Antes de cerrarlo, por inercia apretó la manga de la enorme casaca de invierno. Se sentó al borde de la cama sin dejar de sostenerla y llevándola hasta su nariz.

Ah, realmente se estaba volviendo loco viéndolo y oliéndolo en todas partes.

Cada vez que a ese chico se le daba por desaparecer, el sentimiento de pérdida en su pecho se hacía más insoportable. Había dado por hecho durante tantos años que tenerlo a su lado era algo inexorable y hasta fastidioso, pero ahora estar juntos simplemente conversando de temas triviales se veía tan lejano…

– Prometiste quedarte y no estás... prometí no ir a ningún lado y aquí estoy…

Un sinfín de promesas que caían cual copos de nieve para perderse en un crudo y doloroso invierno que, irónicamente, prometía seguir congelando aun más su corazón.

* * *

Parece que _Miss Inspiration_ está siendo amable conmigo y me permitió traerles este capítulo hoy. Aww, Souichi tiene un corazón hermoso, cierto? En su camino está ayudando a tanta gente sin siquiera darse cuenta… y luego no quiere que Tetsu se muera por él! XD

Muchas gracias de verdad. Saber que esta historia produce en sus corazones sentimientos como los que me describen en sus comentarios me emociona muchísimo.

Sigan acompañándome en esta hermosa aventura, sí?

Día 13:

Pista: Tres

Pregunta: ¿Cuál será el nuevo estrés de Souichi?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	13. Día 13: Tu calidez

**DÍA 13: TU CALIDEZ**

Las posibilidades se iban agotando y temía que lo que quedaba de sus neuronas pronto tendría ese desenlace también. Con un poco de suerte, conservaría unas cuantas para el inicio de la primavera o se vería obligado a reemplazarlas por flores de cerezo, mientras se recluía a sí mismo en un asilo para ancianos prematuros.

Como hombre de ciencia que era, debía arañar hasta la última probabilidad por más remota que fuera. Como ser humano, se aferraba a las pocas esperanzas que todavía existían.

– _Una jornada sin suerte otra vez._

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas separándolo al fin del inclemente frío. Después de colgar su abrigo y de saludar a Kanako y a Matsuda-san, se sentó en el sofá con su laptop sobre el regazo. Tenía que seguir indagando sin rendirse. Si las posibilidades se agotaban, era su misión crear otras nuevas. Así lo había decidido. Revisó por enésima vez su correo y su mirada se ensombreció.

– _Nada tampoco…_

La vibración de su celular cortó esos obscuros pensamientos y se apresuró a contestar sintiendo cómo la esperanza aumentaba de golpe.

– ¡¿O-Oyaji?!

– ¡Sou-kun! ¡Gracias al cielo que me contestas! He estado tratando de llamarte todos estos días, pero no entraba la llamada por más que intentaba. Solo sabía que estaban bien porque pude hablar con Tomo-kun. He estado preocupado a muerte por ustedes. ¿Kana-chan está bien?

– Maldito viejo, a la hora que se te ocurre llamar. ¿Sabes cuántos días han pasado?

– Te digo que lo he intentado día y noche, pero desde aquí es complicadísimo.

– Pues tómate un avión a Japón. – exigió molesto.

– Es lo que más quisiera, pero están suspendiendo vuelos donde yo estoy, y es por el mal clima.

Souichi se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos tratando de calmarse. Si bien comprendía y hasta respetaba el trabajo de su padre porque sabía que era lo que amaba y lo hacía con responsabilidad y dedicación, le enojaba terriblemente que a veces fuera tan despistado e imprudente, en especial en momentos en los que había que pensar o actuar con rapidez. Ah, Tomoe tenía que haber salido a su padre, pero por fortuna Kanako y él no habían heredado su _tibia_ personalidad.

– Te juro que en cuanto todo esto pase, iré a verlos.

Su tono de voz sonaba tan acongojado que el carácter de Souichi se suavizó. El hombre llamaba con la mejor de las intenciones y, aunque lo correcto para él era que su padre estuviera en ese difícil momento con ellos, sabía que era totalmente imposible que tomara un avión desde… ¿en qué diablos de ciudad se encontraba ahora ese irresponsable? Bah, eso era lo de menos.

– Perdóname, Sou-kun…

¿Qué podía hacer Souichi ante esa petición? Siempre quedaba como el malo de la película cuando él tan solo buscaba la tranquilidad, seguridad y felicidad de las personas que más le importaban, incluso si eso implicaba sacrificarse a sí mismo.

– Ya, ya, oyaji. Te voy a pasar con Kanako, se pondrá feliz de oírte. Ja na.

Tal y como esperaba, su hermana se volvió loca al poder hablar con su padre. Le dolió el corazón verla derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de la emoción porque sabía que más allá de esa emoción, había dolor. En realidad, Kanako solo lo tenía a él y por eso debía ser fuerte. No podía derrumbarse ni actuar por impulso. Matsuda-san también conversó un rato con Soujin y luego le devolvió el celular. Casi inmediatamente, otra llamada había entrado y Souichi prácticamente casi tira su laptop por haberse apresurado a contestar. Su corazón sufrió ese mini infarto típico como cada vez que le entraba una nueva llamada.

– ¿Moshi moshi, Souichi-kun? ¡Oh, me da tanto gusto oírte!

La mandíbula del aludido casi cae hasta el suelo al reconocer la siempre empalagosa voz de su _amigo a la fuerza_. Estuvo a punto de colgar la llamada, pero esa no era nunca la mejor opción con el hombre de Tokio.

– ¿En dónde estás? ¿En casa de Matsuda-san?

– Pues sí. Mi departamento está algo deteriorado y lejos de aquí. Además obviamente tengo que estar con Kanako.

– Lo imaginaba. ¿Kanako-chan está bien? ¿No está asustada?

– No, ella está bien. Los tres estamos bien. ¿Allá en Tokio no se sintió?

– Naturalmente, pero Nagoya fue la que se llevó la peor parte, por eso andaba preocupado por ustedes. Me alegra que mi llamada haya entrado por fin.

El científico guardó silencio unos segundos. Al otro hombre se le oía verdaderamente preocupado y ahora aliviado al saber que ellos se encontraban a salvo.

– ¿Y Morinaga-kun también está con ustedes?

El mutismo de Souichi fue interpretado de manera rápida por su interlocutor, y un sonido de sorpresa llenó el tinte de su voz. ¿Podría ser que el impulsivo kouhai de ese tirano no estuviera con ellos cuando paraba pegado como chicle a Souichi en toda ocasión? Esta era una situación desesperada y era un hecho que no se apartaría de él por nada del mundo, ¿verdad? Le costaba mucho creer lo contrario.

– ¿Souichi-kun?

– No está conmigo, Isogai…

El volumen de su voz había bajado tanto que Taichirou tuvo que repreguntar, ganándose así una alterada y violenta respuesta de parte del otro hombre.

– ¡Te digo que no está conmigo!

La respiración de Souichi se hizo pesada y apretó la mandíbula con rabia. Ese tipo sí que era pesado y él no estaba para aguantar tonterías en momentos tan delicados como estos.

– Souichi-kun, ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó preocupado – Sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites.

– Esta vez no podrías, a menos que tengas un equipo entero de búsqueda de personas…

El chico de Tokio confirmó sus dudas. Morinaga Tetsuhiro, el alegre y celoso kouhai de Souichi, había desaparecido. Ahora le tocaba sonsacarle los detalles para saber si realmente podría ayudarlo esta vez.

– ¿Tienes algún indicio de dónde pueda estar?

Souichi quiso responder, pero solamente abrió y cerró la boca con frustración. No pudo evitar recordar los muchos lugares que había recorrido ya sin obtener ni una mísera pista de su asistente. Exhaló con resignación y trató de resumir lo sucedido sin dar demasiados detalles.

– No tengo idea… He estado buscándolo durante todos estos días, por todos lados, y nada de nada.

– ¿Eso significa que no estaba contigo en el terremoto?

– ¡No, no lo estaba! – chilló con rabia – ¿Por qué diablos lo andaría buscando entonces?

No era difícil para Taichirou leer a Souichi cuando se trataba de sus emociones y sentimientos hacia su kouhai. Eran como flores que no se atrevían a florecer del todo por pánico a que el sol las quemara o el agua las ahogara, y solo se arriesgaban a hacerlo cuando estaban a punto de morir. Ese sol y esa agua eran Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Cuando Souichi se veía en riesgo de perderlo, se volvía loco y hacía lo imposible por retenerlo, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora que estaba desaparecido, el hombre de negocios comprendía bien el dolor de su amigo, aunque él no tuviera a una persona así de especial por el momento.

– Lo siento de verdad, Souichi-kun. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por allá. Mira, yo voy a tratar de comunicarme con algunos contactos a ver si pueden ayudarme a obtener alguna pista concreta. ¿Podrías mandarme todos los datos que puedas de Morinaga-kun a mi correo?

– Está bien…

Hubo un breve silencio en lo que Souichi adjuntaba la ficha con los datos de Tetsuhiro, la misma que había ingresado en el sistema del Person Finder, y luego se la mandó al correo. Taichirou confirmó la recepción del documento en cuestión de unos minutos, mientras Souichi luchaba consigo mismo para poder decir aquella palabra que a veces costaba tanto expresar.

– Isogai…

– ¿Sí?

– Gracias.

El travieso joven sonrió al otro lado de la línea y se despidió con la promesa pendiente de informarle lo antes posible sobre cualquier noticia que tuviera esos días. El tirano se metió el celular al bolsillo y trató de concentrarse nuevamente en su búsqueda virtual. Las palabras de Taichirou siempre lograban descolocarlo, pero también calaban en su alma y lo hacían percatarse un poco más de lo que sentía y, en especial, de lo que quería. En el fondo, parecía empezar a ceder y a aceptar que ese hombre en verdad estaba genuinamente preocupado y solamente buscaba ayudarlo. Una vez más, el sonido del celular lo sacó de su reflexión. El número desconocido lo hizo emocionarse nuevamente.

– ¿M-Moshi…?

– B-Buenas tardes, ¿es usted Tatsumi Souichi?

– Sí, soy yo. ¿Y usted es…?

– Soy… Soy la madre de Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Souichi casi suelta el aparato de la impresión. Debía tratarse de una mala broma. Esa mujer que meses atrás, junto a su despreciable marido, había casi desechado a su hijo, estaba llamando al Senpai de este para preguntar por él. Era imposible de creer.

– Ya veo… ¿Desea algo? – cuestionó fríamente.

– S-Solo quería preguntarle por Tetsuhiro, ya que no me contesta el celular. Tan solo quiero saber si está bien. El terremoto fue muy fuerte y estoy preocupada… Mi hijo mayor tampoco sabe nada de él.

¿Podría ser que ese _baka aniki_ no le hubiera contado a su madre que Tetsuhiro estaba perdido? ¿Que no tenían ni rastro de él? Souichi maldijo mentalmente no sabiendo qué contestar a la que consideraba una mala madre por llamar solo ahora que su hijo podría estar quizá… No, no. Eso era imposible. Él estaba vivo y Souichi se encargaría de encontrarlo.

– Está con usted, ¿verdad? Solo que por todo lo que pasó la última vez se está negando a hablar con nosotros, ¿no?

Souichi no sabía si era melancolía, hipocresía o simplemente desfachatez lo que movía a esa mujer, pero después de todo era la madre de su asistente y algo tendría que responderle.

– Me sorprende que siendo su madre, piense así de Morinaga. Él nunca sería tan desconsiderado como para no querer contestarle y preocuparla en una situación tan delicada como la que estamos pasando. Es demasiado noble y tonto como para hacer semejante cosa.

La mujer quedó un rato en silencio tratando de comprender qué estaba tratando de insinuar el Senpai de su hijo. Le sorprendía cómo había alguien tan dispuesto a sacar la cara por Tetsuhiro, a defenderlo incondicionalmente como aquella vez en Fukuoka e incluso ahora por teléfono. Él había negado que tuvieran una relación, pero parecía bastante que así era. Sus dudas empezaban a nublar su juicio otra vez, poniendo ridículamente sus prejuicios antes que verificar el bienestar de su hijo.

– Tiene razón, ya no reconozco a Tetsuhiro… Si está con usted, dígale que me mande un mensaje para saber que está bien. Es todo lo que deseo.

Souichi escuchó un ruido como de una puerta cerrándose y un _tadaima_ pronunciado con voz severa. La mujer se puso nerviosa y lanzó el _okaeri nasai, anata_ tan fuerte que Souichi tuvo que separarse del celular.

– ¡D-Debo colgar, mi esposo ha llegado a casa!

– ¡Un momen…!

Al notar que le habían cortado la llamada, Souichi observó la pantalla del celular casi con incredulidad. Debió suponerlo. La madre había llamado a escondidas de su cruel marido. ¿No se cansaban de hacerle daño a Tetsuhiro? Era comprensible que como madre estuviera preocupada por su hijo, pero ¿no era ya un poco tarde para eso después de todo lo que había sucedido en Fukuoka? Souichi no pudo evitar pensar en su difunta madre. Ella era diferente y estaba totalmente convencido de que nunca habría discriminado a Tomoe y hasta habría aceptado al idiota de Kurokawa Mitsugu en la familia. En eso sí habrían discrepado definitivamente. Al fin, colocó el aparato sobre la mesa de centro con exasperación.

– _¿Acaso todo el mundo se ha propuesto llamar hoy? ¡Y me preguntan por Morinaga cuando yo mismo necesito pistas sobre su paradero!_

– Sou-kun, ahorita está haciendo mucho más frío, ¿no crees? Sé que planeabas volver a salir, pero si te enfermas, no podrás continuar buscando a Morinaga-kun. – recomendaba Matsuda-san desde la cocina – ¿Por qué mejor no esperas a mañana?

Matsuda-san tenía un buen punto. En toda la mañana que había intentado buscar a su kouhai en lugares incluso ridículos, no había obtenido ni media pista, pero si caía enfermo iba a perjudicar a todos. Odiaba esperar de brazos cruzados, pero también odiaba buscar y no encontrar. La mujer notó cuando Souichi asentía y se metió a la cocina más tranquila al ver que el chico había entendido el mensaje.

– Kuso… Matsuda-san tiene razón. Hace demasiado frío.

Dejó la laptop a un lado, tomó una manta polar de su habitación y se preparó una taza de café bien caliente. Se recostó nuevamente en el sofá y aspiró el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho. Por lo menos era un pequeño gusto que podría disfrutar por unos días más, ya que seguro su reserva se acabaría pronto.

Cerró los ojos y, sin pensar, lo asaltó una especie de _déj_ _à_ _vu_. Recordaba una tarde invernal en particular en la que, por más que se abrigaba, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. No habían ido al laboratorio, pues habían suspendido las clases por la baja temperatura y la tormenta de nieve que habían pronosticado. En el sofá, el tirano se encontraba acurrucado con una manta y un café caliente en mano, pero aun así seguía tiritando.

– Senpai, ya casi es hora de mi programa, ¿puedo poner el canal de…? Senpai, ¿te pasa algo?

– C-Claro q-que n-no.

– ¡Senpai, estás temblando!

– ¡N-No lo estoy!

Tetsuhiro frunció el ceño y suspiró con resignación. El hombre de su vida era obstinado hasta decir basta. Pero como era de esperar, a Souichi no había que hacerle propuestas, sino darle soluciones sin preguntar. Atrevido y sagaz, se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos intempestivamente.

– ¡Senpai, estás helado!

– ¡Es p-porque estamos en invierno, imbécil! ¿Es que no has escuchado las noticias? ¡Hoy s-será el día más f-frío del año!

Souichi se asustó al ver que el menor se levantaba de golpe sin decir una palabra. ¿Estaría enojado por su brusca reacción? Se disponía a llamarlo cuando de pronto sintió que un peso se deslizaba detrás de él, obligándolo inconscientemente a avanzar un poco hacia el frente. Vio con horror cómo el atrevido de su kouhai se había colocado tras él, literalmente pegando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y descansó su barbilla en el hombro de Souichi, aspirando su embriagante olor.

– Senpai…

Al sentir el pecho de Tetsuhiro sobre su espalda, luchó para zafarse, pero algo lo hizo detenerse de inmediato. El calor que irradiaba su kouhai era indescriptible. En unos minutos, Souichi dejó de temblar y el frío desapareció dando paso a una calidez que jamás había sentido. No obstante, hubo algo más.

Podía sentir el corazón de Tetsuhiro latiendo tan fuertemente que el suyo también se aceleró de manera involuntaria. Era extraño, vergonzoso, molesto, frustrante… Ningún plan de escape almacenado en su memoria tenía éxito una vez que se había hundido completamente en aquella sensación. Desde un inicio, y como siempre, había perdido la batalla.

– ¿Ves? Ya dejaste de temblar y tu cuerpo está calientito otra vez.

Esa voz traviesa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo hizo sonrojar y ofuscar al mismo tiempo. ¡Ese idiota sí que lo hacía enojar a propósito!

– ¡B-Baka! ¡Fueron la manta y el café!

– ¿Ehhh? Dame un poco de crédito, Senpai.

– ¡Definitivamente no!

Diablos… ¿Por qué ese recuerdo venía a él justo en aquel instante? Tenía la manta y el café caliente, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo frío? Tal vez, después de todo, sí era porque, más que esas dos cosas, lo que en realidad aplacaba el intenso frío era el cálido cuerpo de su kouhai amoldándose tan perfectamente al suyo y de tal forma que le hacía hervir la sangre. Negó con la cabeza y dio un sorbo más al café, esta vez con rabia y sin soplarlo antes. Este acto irresponsable hizo que se quemara el labio inferior. Maldijo en voz baja.

– Esto es frustrante…

Mientras se lamía los labios adormecidos para aliviar un poco el dolor, vio que una gota de agua caía lentamente dentro de la taza. El líquido empezó a temblar porque una y hasta dos gotas más fueron cayendo. Quedose observando con amargura cómo todo el contenido se entremezclaba con estas.

Tenía miedo de reconocer que esas lágrimas no eran a causa del café caliente.

* * *

Finalmente aparecen tres personajes más en escena aunque solo haya sido por teléfono. Para los que han leído HoneyGreen, ya saben que adapté el reencuentro de Mori y sus padres porque Hina sensei aún no nos presenta esa escena, así que comprenderán la conversación telefónica entre Sou y la madre de Mori que se da en este capítulo.

Espero sus impresiones como siempre!

Día 14:

Pista: Mensaje

Pregunta: ¿Souichi finalmente tendrá algún indicio del paradero de Morinaga?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	14. Día 14: Juego de detectives

**DÍA 14: JUEGO DE DETECTIVES**

Se dice que para ser un buen detective, una característica indispensable es ser un aplicado observador. Analizar las situaciones desde una perspectiva que un ser humano común y corriente no sería capaz de percibir, para luego crear hipótesis basadas, a veces, en el puro instinto. En casos extremos en los que el factor tiempo no daba lugar al más mínimo error, la paciencia era una cualidad vital también.

Un científico investigador no era muy distinto. Debía ser paciente y perseverante para obtener resultados correctos sin cometer errores graves, y sus hipótesis tenían que estar fundadas en evidencia concreta. Un analista nato, en pocas palabras.

Por tanto, en resumen, entre un detective y un científico, la diferencia radicaba, quizá, en el objetivo específico que perseguía cada cual dentro de un contexto.

Dando pasos largos, casi zancadas, la menor de la casa caminaba de un lado a otro como al compás de una marcha. Con la mano en la barbilla y la mirada fija en el pavimento, de cuando en cuando hacía pequeños sonidos como si hablara consigo misma y, a manera de respuesta, movía la cabeza afirmativa o negativamente. Era evidente que algo estaba planeando y eso solía ser peligroso en muchas ocasiones.

– Algo estamos haciendo mal, niisan.

Souichi la contemplaba con incredulidad. La niña ahora lo miraba directamente a los ojos tratando de captar la máxima atención de su parte, a fin de poder exponer su punto de vista. El joven se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acomodó los lentes en un veloz movimiento. Era tan temprano que su sinapsis andaba un poco lenta y el frío matinal tampoco ayudaba mucho a sus neuronas a realizar con éxito esa labor.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Mira, has estado buscando a Morinaga-san casi al azar y creo que así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. No te echaré la culpa solo a ti, yo también soy responsable por no haberte guiado bien.

La madurez y seriedad de su hermana nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo. Pero eso de _no haberlo guiado bien_ sonaba bastante irreal, pues ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en búsqueda de personas desaparecidas. Eso era responsabilidad de la policía, los detectives o los paramédicos, aunque claramente nadie en su sano juicio confiaría cien por ciento en ninguna entidad si de buscar a un ser querido se trataba. Cada quien haría algo por su cuenta por más mínimo que fuera, tal y como estaban intentando ellos. Ahora bien, ¿qué plan se le había ocurrido esta vez a esa niña? ¿Quería jugar a los detectives o algo parecido?

– ¿Qué propones entonces?

– Para empezar, debes pensar como Morinaga-san.

– ¿Pensar como él?

Souichi arqueó una ceja e imaginó por un minuto que se convertía en Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Sintió escalofríos. En primer lugar, para ser él, era necesario volverse un pervertido y tener la cabeza llena de sexo mañana, tarde y noche. No, él no era así, no caería tan bajo, por lo que esa opción estaba más que descartada desde un principio. En segundo lugar, tendría que volverse cursi y para eso probablemente debería leerse la interminable colección shoujo de su hermana. No, no haría eso ni a balazos o terminaría con una crisis existencial en etapa terminal. En tercer y último lugar, tendría que volverse empalagoso y eso requeriría comerse unos diez kilos de azúcar y ni así lo conseguiría. El tirano terminó con un dolor de cabeza punzante y sudor frío empezó a correr por sus sienes.

– Niisan, ¿me estás oyendo?

– S-Sí, es solo que me perdí un minuto. ¿Dijiste acaso que tenía que pensar como Morinaga? ¿Cómo y por qué?

– Si sabes cómo piensa él, podremos intuir más o menos a dónde puede haber ido a refugiarse luego del terremoto. La primera pregunta que debes hacerte es "¿Quién en el segundo amigo cercano de Morinaga después de mí?" – pronunció imitando la voz de su hermano – No pensarás que él es como tú, de hecho que debe tener más amigos.

– Kanako, no te pases de lista.

– Lo lamento, pero sabes que no miento. Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema. ¿A quién recurriría él si no te encontraba a ti? ¿A dónde iría él que no fuera la universidad, tu departamento y esta casa? Trata de hacer memoria, niisan, es importante.

– ¡Sé que es importante, pero no lo sé! Por ejemplo, no tengo el número de nadie de la universidad, solo el suyo.

– ¿Tal vez un familiar cercano o lejano o un amigo que no sea de la universidad?

Souichi cerró los ojos intentando traer a su mente a alguna persona cercana, alguien que conocieran los dos. ¿Yamaguchi? No, él les había contado que estaría de viaje hasta fin de mes. Sabía que su asistente tenía más amigos y amigas que él, ya que su carácter jovial y sociable podría atraer a cualquier tipo de persona. Por supuesto que solo llegaban al nivel de amigos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, no como ellos que eran… ¿Qué eran? Sí, sí, claro que también eran _amigos_ , pero su relación era diferente, especial… Aquí su cerebro empezaba a confundirse, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en su tarea inicial. Estaba seguro de que había una persona, específicamente un hombre, al que había visto con su kouhai en ciertas ocasiones…

– ¡El tipo del bar!

– ¿Eh? – preguntó asustada por la repentina reacción del chico – ¿De quién hablas?

– Morinaga tiene un amigo que trabaja en un bar y se ven seguido. ¡Maldita sea, soy un imbécil, un idiota, un estúpido! – gritó con rabia.

– Niisan, calma, más vale tarde que nunca. Ve donde este amigo y pregúntale si sabe algo de él.

Souichi cogió su abrigo, sus guantes, sus llaves, su celular y su billetera a la velocidad del rayo. Una minúscula luz se encendía entre tanta obscuridad y él se encargaría de perseguirla aunque le costara la cordura. Abrazó raudamente a su hermana después de informar a Matsuda-san acerca de su próxima estrategia. Pero de pronto, la niña lo detuvo como dudando del plan que ella misma había propuesto.

– Espera, niisan, ¿conoces la casa de esa persona?

– Claro que no, voy a ir a su bar.

– ¿Pero crees que esté abierto un bar a estas horas? Es más, ni siquiera sabemos si está en funcionamiento desde el terremoto.

– No importa, voy a intentarlo. Es lo único que se me ocurre ahora. Gracias, Kanako, eres brillante. Regresaré pronto, ¿sí?

– A-Ah… Ganbatte, niisan.

Souichi partió sin importarle la ventisca que parecía avecinarse. Ahora que tenía una posibilidad, por más ambigua que fuera, no debía dejarla escapar por nada del mundo. Matsuda-san suspiró ilusionada, con fe en el resultado a corto plazo de este inesperado plan.

– Kana-chan, eres muy inteligente.

– Nada de eso. – negó avergonzada – Es solo que niisan ha estado deprimido todos estos días y quería ayudarlo un poco, así que me puse a pensar toda la noche en otra posible solución. Aunque me siento un poco culpable porque no se me ocurrió antes.

– No digas eso, Kana-chan. Estás ayudando y apoyando a Sou-kun de muchas maneras. Vamos a rezar para que este amigo de Morinaga-kun sepa algo.

– Sí, Matsuda-san, esperemos que así sea. – respondió contemplando la nieve con ojos de esperanza.

* * *

La gelidez de la mañana no hacía más que acrecentarse. Kanako tenía razón después de todo. El bar estaba cerrado y, aunque por fuera no se veía mal, un cartel que indicaba "cerrado temporalmente" colgaba en la puerta. Souichi se dejó caer al frío pavimento y se recostó en la pared con la cabeza en las rodillas. Debió pasar un buen rato adormecido ahí, pues una voz lo hizo despertar de golpe.

– ¿S-Senpai-san?

En cuanto reconoció el rostro del otro muchacho, Souichi se levantó de un salto y lo tomó de los hombros con las manos temblorosas y desesperadas. Tragó saliva antes de comenzar con el interrogatorio, pero no pudo evitar tartamudear.

– E-Eres tú, ¿verdad? Eres el amigo de M-Morinaga, ¿verdad?

– ¡Lo soy! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Angel-kun? – cuestionó preocupado.

La mirada de Souichi se ensombreció y la presión sobre los hombros del otro cedió. Sus brazos cayeron a los lados, mas inmediatamente subió una mano para sostenerse de la pared. Si no lo hacía, estaba seguro de que caería a tierra.

– ¿Estás bien, Senpai-san? – dijo Hiroto ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie.

– Entonces… ¿tú tampoco sabes nada de él? – preguntó casi en un susurro agónico.

– No… Después del mensaje que me envió, no volvimos a hablar.

El científico entró en pánico y comenzó a sudar frío. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre?

– ¿Mensaje? ¡¿Cuál mensaje?!

– Angel-kun me mandó un mensaje al celular diciendo que estaba un poco deprimido y que vendría al bar a tomar algo y a conversar conmigo.

– ¿C-Cuándo fue eso?

– Más o menos una hora antes del terremoto.

Souichi no daba crédito a sus oídos. El motivo por el cual su asistente estaba deprimido era dolorosamente obvio. La culpa surgió desde sus entrañas otra vez y sintió cómo su estómago se revolvía sin dar tregua.

– Una hora…

– Luego intenté llamarlo para saber si estaba bien, pero las líneas estaban caídas. Me preocupé, pero de algún modo asumí que regresaría de inmediato contigo. Lo siento, en verdad pensé que todo se había solucionado y que estaban juntos.

– No…

Souichi inhaló profundamente para sosegarse un poco, ya que en ese momento tenía que reflexionar con cabeza fría e intentar recrear los hechos en orden cronológico como haría un detective. Hiroto adivinó sus intenciones y sacó de su bolsillo la llave del establecimiento.

– No hay atención al público, naturalmente, pero podemos sentarnos a armar algún tipo de plan para saber en dónde podría estar.

Una vez dentro del bar, ambos chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas de la esquina. Hubo un breve silencio incómodo que solo se rompió cuando el bartender suspiró con melancolía.

– Así que Angel-kun no estuvo contigo ese día.

– De hecho, sí. Estábamos en el laboratorio trabajando y de pronto… bueno, pasaron algunas cosas y él se fue.

– ¿Más o menos cuánto tiempo después ocurrió el terremoto?

– Calculo que unas tres horas después.

– Ya veo… Imagino que luego trataste de llamarlo.

– Sí, pero, como dices, las líneas cayeron y él nunca me contestó ni mucho menos me llamó. Confieso que al inicio llegué a pensar que no quería hablar conmigo, pero…

– Pero sabías que él nunca haría algo así en una situación como esta, ¿cierto?

– Exacto, es por eso que desde ese momento he estado buscándolo de refugio en refugio, en lugares incluso estúpidos y, con ayuda de mi hermana, mandé sus datos a eso de Person Finder. Fui estúpido, porque no recordaba que tú eras su amigo y trabajabas aquí, es por eso que recién vengo.

– Ha sido el destino, Senpai-san, porque solo vine a limpiar un poco el lugar, ya que estará cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. Ah, creo que deberíamos intercambiar números, para que si alguno se entera de algo pueda avisarle al otro.

– Sí, está bien.

– ¿Sabes? Angel-kun es mi amigo desde hace mucho y lo aprecio demasiado. No sé qué es lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero como él solo se deprime así cuando se trata de ti, es un hecho que pelearon o algo por el estilo… No quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos, lo único que quiero decirte es que él te ama y jamás haría algo para lastimarte.

Souichi se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada avergonzado. Debió haber supuesto que ese tonto le había contado varios detalles sobre ellos a su gran amigo. No era momento de formular preguntas incómodas ni de presentar reclamos, así que dieron por cerrado el tema de manera implícita. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con una ligera reverencia. Hiroto se quedaría a arreglar un poco el establecimiento, y Souichi regresaría a casa después de buscar, inútilmente, alguna otra posible pista que lo llevara donde ese chiquillo.

Mientras caminaba, se miraba las manos cubiertas por unos guantes verdes, un color que, a diferencia de antes, hoy llenaba su corazón de zozobra. Dichas manos se sentían vacías y congeladas a pesar de la protección.

– Cada vez siento más frío… Me pregunto por qué será…

Alzó la cabeza hacia lo alto y pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre su pálido rostro. Al fin, por muy simple que pareciera o por más inútil que fuera, al fin sabía algo más sobre su asistente, algo que, lejos de darle ánimos, lo hacía sentir más miserable. No obstante, quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que su kouhai estaba tratando de decirle que no se rindiera, que no desistiera de buscarlo, y que, una vez que se reencontraran, se perdonarían mutuamente.

– _No… Soy yo el que debe pedir perdón esta vez…_

Confiaba en que Tetsuhiro también lo estuviera buscando a él bajo ese mismo cielo invernal que era ahora lo único que los conectaba a ambos.

* * *

Y finalmente aquí tenemos a un personaje muy entrañable para todos, nuestro lindo y amable Hiroto, cuya presencia era necesaria justo ahora, ya que ha logrado al menos brindar una pista a Souichi sobre Angel-kun. Les gustó la conversación entre ambos? Espero sus comments al respecto.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Día 15:

Pista: Protección

Pregunta: ¿Quién protege a quién esta vez?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	15. Día 15: Melodía

**DÍA 15: MELODÍA**

Voces.

Todo lo que escuchaba eran voces.

Palabras de aliento, peticiones, lamentos, suspiros.

Una canción.

La melodía de aquella canción se le hacía tremendamente familiar, y en su confundida mente intentó tararearla siguiendo el ritmo para ver si la recordaba. Falló terriblemente y decidió detenerse para dar paso a alguna otra señal que le indicase el camino de regreso a la realidad.

Momentáneo silencio.

¿Estaba muerto? ¿Estaba vivo? Si así era, ¿estaba herido? Todo indicaba que sí. No podía moverse ni hablar y el penetrante olor a medicamentos que colmaba el ambiente se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Asumió, entonces, que lo más probable era que se encontrara en un hospital. ¿Cómo y cuándo había llegado hasta ese lugar?

– Oniisan…

Esa palabra lo puso alerta, a pesar de no poder reaccionar de manera consciente. ¿ _Oniisan_? Ah, bueno, sí, él tenía un hermano, pero era mayor. No obstante, era él el que llamaba _niisan_ a su hermano y no al contrario. Pero, ¿por qué _oniisan_? Por alguna razón, todo era cada vez más confuso. Lo único que sabía con certeza en ese instante era que estaba _perdido_ , por así decirlo, ya que la sensación de soledad era demasiado agobiante. Entonces, ¿alguien lo estaría buscando? ¿Alguien estaría esperando por él en casa?

– Oniisan, ¿no te gusta la canción?

– Por más que le cantes, no va a reaccionar, niña. Ya te dije que está en estado inconsciente y hasta que no vaya a un sitio mejor, no se recuperará.

– ¡Pero yo lo vi moverse anoche!

– Quizá fue solo tu imaginación.

De inmediato, y con una actitud de total indignación, se abrió paso la madre de la pequeña. Se paró justo enfrente de ambos paramédicos mirándolos fijamente con ojos acusadores.

– Mi hija es pequeña, pero no es ninguna loca. Si dice que lo vio moverse es porque así fue. Por Dios, este chico está aquí desde hace días y no reacciona, y cuando de pronto lo hace, a nadie le importa. ¿Por qué no lo llevan a una clínica de una vez?

– Ya le dije que eso no depende de mí.

– ¿Por qué volvieron entonces? ¿Solo para asegurarse de que no estuviera muerto?

– Hemos traído a más pacientes, por si no lo ha notado. – explicó señalando a su alrededor – Nos dieron la orden de dar prioridad a niños, mujeres embarazadas y ancianos en grave estado.

– O sea que él por ser joven no es importante. – sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre se contenía a duras penas para no lanzarse sobre esa entrometida mujer y callarla él mismo, porque seguro le costaría el empleo y, como regalo de navidad, un paseo por la cárcel. No le gustaba que lo tratasen como a un ser desalmado, pero no podía concentrarse en un solo herido cuando veía miles a diario.

– ¡Si a este chico le pasa algo, los culpo a ustedes! – reprochó ofuscada señalando a ambos paramédicos.

¿Quién estaba gritando de esa manera? ¿Acaso era _él_? No, indiscutiblemente esa era una voz femenina, una voz maternal que parecía pertenecer a una mujer joven. Se le escuchaba bastante alterada, pero al mismo tiempo, genuinamente preocupada. ¿Era por su culpa? ¿Por culpa de los hombres que discutían con ella?

– En todo caso, él no es su familiar, ¿por qué se preocupa tanto? – cuestionó uno con indiferencia.

Hubo un resoplido lleno de indignación que retumbó en el aire, y la mujer se contuvo para no gritar a causa de la frustración que la invadía de repente. No quería perder los estribos delante de su pequeña hija ni delante del indefenso joven que yacía sobre la camilla.

– Yo le haré antes otra pregunta. ¿Por qué se hizo paramédico?

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio nuevamente salvo por, no solo los quejidos de dolor de los heridos, sino también por los reproches bajos y palabras de apoyo a la valerosa mujer que ahora se enfrentaba a los dos profesionales.

– ¿Ve a esta niña? – cuestionó señalando a su hija – Tiene un mal cardíaco de nacimiento y deberá tomar medicamentos de por vida, pero desde que sucedió el terremoto, ha sido la más valiente de las dos. Y no solo eso. Asiste a los pacientes de este lugar con tanto cariño que parece una enfermera de verdad, pero… – se interrumpió para serenarse un poco – pero si ella algún día cambia, si veo que su corazón se endurece y pierde su motivación de ayudar a las personas, ¡yo misma la haré desistir de ser enfermera!

Aquellas desgarradoras palabras conmovieron en tal grado las almas de los pacientes, que todos enmudecieron de pronto, mientras notaban cómo ella respiraba agitadamente tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Él, por su parte, encontró en ese sincero discurso la calidez que su corazón estaba añorando, más allá de la desesperanza que encarnaba su mente trastornada. Alguien lo estaba defendiendo, tal y como siempre lo hacía _él_ , y eso era reconfortante. Por más perdido que estuviera en el mundo de los sueños, se sentía agradecido con esa persona que, de alguna manera, estaba protegiéndolo aunque él no supiera exactamente de qué ni la razón por la que lo hacía.

– Y ahora, respondiendo a su pregunta… No, no soy su familiar, pero soy madre y se me desgarra el alma al ver a este chico así, desvalido, cuando tal vez su mamá, su papá lo están buscando por todas partes y no lo encuentran, porque no tiene identificación. Ah, eso sin mencionar que ha sido prácticamente abandonado, por los que se llaman a sí mismos médicos, con tan solo un mísero tanque de oxígeno.

Esquivando la mirada, los paramédicos carraspearon nerviosos. Cogieron sus pertenencias y se giraron con dirección a la salida murmurando avergonzados.

– Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer…

Lo más lamentable era que, en el fondo y por su experiencia de vida, sabía que no harían nada por él. La impotencia se acrecentó en el pecho de la mujer y amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. Su niña se acercó a ella y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

– Okaachan, no llores.

– No estoy llorando…

– Yo cuidaré de oniisan hasta que despierte. Lo prometo…

No se trataba solo de eso. La vida de la pequeña también pendía de un hilo y ese doble dolor era insoportable. En un pequeño rincón, ambas se abrazaron y lloraron ante las miradas afligidas de los demás pacientes que, aunque vivían sus propios dramas en ese rústico hospital, estaban tan preocupados como ellas por aquel jovencito sin identidad.

Él quería hacer algo para aliviar ese sufrimiento que repentinamente inundaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, muy a su pesar y sin saber por qué. Le dolía estar sumergido en la obscuridad, le dolía no poder reconfortar a esas personas, le dolía no tener la fuerza de regalarles un _gracias_ , le dolía no poder salir de aquel encierro mental al que llamaban inconsciencia.

Le dolía que la dulce canción de hacía unos minutos se hubiera convertido en llanto.

* * *

Mis queridas/os ficlectoras/es, creo que las palabras hablan por sí solas. No me queda más que suspirar ante el inminente avance de esta historia y me encantaría saber sus impresiones sobre este capítulo tan triste y revelador.

Gracias y hasta la próxima!

Día 16:

Pista: Realidad

Pregunta: ¿Souichi tendrá un panorama más claro de lo que realmente le sucedió a Tetsuhiro?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	16. Día 16: Desde cero

**DÍA 16: DESDE CERO**

Souichi tenía un mal presentimiento desde que había abierto los ojos a primera hora de la mañana. No, en realidad lo tenía desde el día anterior cuando había regresado a casa tras una nueva búsqueda infructífera. Tenía clavada en el pecho una especie de espina invisible que no lo dejaba concentrarse para poder idear otro plan de acción más efectivo que los previos.

– _¿Qué es lo que me pasa desde ayer?_

Una llamada entrante aguzó sus sentidos y al leer al autor en la pantalla, se lanzó a contestar de inmediato. Que el número estuviera guardado bajo el nombre _Morinaga no homodachi_ no era para nada una sorpresa, dada la _torcida_ personalidad de Souichi.

– ¿Moshi moshi, Senpai-san? Habla Hiroto, el amigo de…

– Sí, ya sé quién eres. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

– No sé cómo decirte esto… Por favor no vayas a enojarte… Es decir, tienes todo el derecho, pero…

– Oi, ¿a qué viene todo esto? – preguntó empezando a inquietarse – ¡Dime lo que tengas que decirme!

– Lo que pasa es que…

– ¡Habla ya!

Escuchó con ansiedad contenida cómo el otro respiraba entrecortadamente como si estuviera tratando de armarse de valor para confesar un crimen que había cometido. El bartender ya había olvidado lo temible que podía llegar ser el Senpai de su querido amigo.

– Lo que sucede es que estuve releyendo el mensaje que Angel-kun me envió ese día para ver si descubría algo nuevo y…

– Maldita sea, ¿puedes terminar de hablar?

– L-Lo siento. Lo que pasa es que…

– Ya dijiste eso unas diez veces. Yo también he leído el mensaje muchas veces y, para mi desgracia, no encontré nada que pudiera guiarnos. A menos que haya algo más... No me digas que...

– S-Sí. Después de ese, hay otro mensaje que, por alguna razón, no vi antes. Hoy me puse a revisar mis demás mensajes y lo encontré. Me siento muy mal por recién notarlo, soy un pésimo amigo...

Decir que Souichi quería asesinarlo era poco. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de algo tan importante? Tuvo que tragarse la rabia porque, digámoslo así, ese torpe amigo de su kouhai aún le era de utilidad. Además, se le escuchaba realmente apesadumbrado por su inocente error.

– Envíamelo ahora mismo.

– ¡S-Sí! Te voy adelantando que solo dice "Llegaré en una hora más o menos. Estoy en la estación".

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y a qué hora te lo escribió exactamente?

– A las siete y diez.

 _Voil_ _à_ _._ He ahí un hecho nuevo, importante, pero que carecía de sentido. Si Tetsuhiro había salido del laboratorio a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, ¿qué había estado haciendo en las horas previas al desastre? ¿Simplemente había estado vagando por ahí hasta que se le ocurrió ir al bar de su amigo a causa de su depresión?

– O sea que nunca tomó el tren…

– Eso quería creer yo, pero puede haber estado dentro del tren o incluso haber estado a punto de subir, en realidad hay muchas posibilidades. Por eso, la única forma de comprobarlo es…

– Ir a la estación.

– Exacto. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – cuestionó con temor.

– No… Quiero ir solo. Descuida, en cuanto sepa algo, te llamaré.

Souichi colgó la llamada al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba sus pertenencias más importantes y se apresuraba a partir rumbo a la estación. Su mal presentimiento fue bañado por la luz de una mínima esperanza que empezaba a renacer en su alma.

– Kanako, Matsuda-san, tengo que salir inmediatamente.

– ¿Ocurrió algo, niisan? ¿Quién te llamó?

– El amigo de Morinaga. No puedo contarles los detalles ahora, pero estoy yendo a la estación. Regresaré lo más rápido que pueda, ¿sí?

– Está bien, niisan. Por favor llámanos si sucede algo. – pidió con rostro preocupado la adolescente.

Souichi asintió y, como en una de esas películas que ya has visto cientos de veces y te conoces de memoria, vieron desaparecer al tirano con corazón de oro bajo el inclemente frío de la tarde.

Solo esperaban que esta película sí tuviera un final feliz.

* * *

En su maratón contra el tiempo, había llegado finalmente el momento en el que tal vez encontraría una respuesta a aquella dolorosa pregunta que se hacía desde que todo este martirio había comenzado: ¿Dónde está Morinaga Tetsuhiro?

Siendo la primera vez que pasaba por semejante situación, se disponía a hacer lo mismo que había venido haciendo durante esas dos eternas semanas. Indagar por todos los medios acompañado de la poca paciencia que todavía le quedaba. Fue así como divisó a un hombre vestido con el característico atuendo policial, el cual parecía ser el encargado de brindar información.

– Sumimasen, mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi y estoy buscando a un amigo que ha desaparecido. Vine a esta estación porque es muy probable que haya estado aquí antes del sismo. Su nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

– Ya veo…

– Es la única pista que tengo de su paradero. Si pudiera comprobar de algún modo que realmente él estuvo aquí o que abordó uno de los trenes… ¿Podría ayudarme?

El fornido hombre se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos mientras observaba de un lado a otro a manera de reflexión. Dedicó a Souichi una fugaz sonrisa antes de tomar una decisión.

– Venga conmigo.

Souichi fue conducido hasta una especie de cabina en la que trabajaban varios técnicos, policías, detectives y demás, a una velocidad impresionante. El guardia se aproximó a uno de los cubículos en el que se encontraba trabajando una joven de unos treinta años cuyos rasgos demostraban que era extranjera, específicamente europea. Una voluntaria, probablemente.

– Explíqueme la situación, Jinnai-san.

– Este joven está buscando a su amigo que desapareció el día del terremoto. Su nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y posiblemente haya abordado el tren ese día después de las dieciséis horas y antes de las veinte, naturalmente.

La joven tecleó apellido y nombre velozmente sin despegar la vista del monitor ni un instante. No era un proceso rápido ni sencillo y Souichi lo sabía bien. Los minutos transcurrían, se volvían eternos, pero sus pies estaban adheridos al pavimento, a pesar del temblor de su cuerpo. Finalmente, cuando al parecer la joven foránea había concluido su búsqueda, les dedicó a ambos una media sonrisa avergonzada.

– No hay ningún registro con ese nombre ese día a esa hora.

– Ya veo. Gracias, Suzy-san.

– Lo siento. – murmuró la joven antes de continuar con su trabajo.

– Lamento no poder ayudarlo más. – respondió dirigiéndose a Souichi.

Souichi negó con la cabeza e hizo una imperceptible reverencia, mientras se disponía a salir de aquel sitio que representaba su última oportunidad, su última esperanza. Estaba agotado, hambriento, desorientado y muerto de frío. Escuchó su nombre y se detuvo en seco como si esas palabras hubieran frenado un inminente vahído.

– Tatsumi-san, espere.

El aludido dio media vuelta y su mirada sombría chocó con la del otro hombre. Una vez más, la bondad del prójimo se manifestó justo enfrente de él cuando ya todo parecía perdido.

– Sígame por favor.

El más joven obedeció y el desconcierto se hizo evidente en su rostro al ser llevado hacia una habitación especial con ingreso restringido. Frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió a su acompañante con voz queda.

– Este lugar…

– Es la sección de objetos perdidos. No garantizo nada, pero quizá aquí haya algo que le pertenezca a su amigo. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

– Morinaga. Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

– Morinaga Tetsuhiro-san, ¿eh? Busque de ese lado, mientras yo voy por este otro, ¿bien?

En realidad, no estaba del todo permitido dejar que un desconocido registrase las pertenencias de otras personas, pero aquella expresión en el rostro ajeno era tan fúnebre que se sentiría el ser más cruento de la tierra si no lo ayudaba, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo, a obtener alguna pista de su amigo para que pudiera recuperar así la fe. Recorrió esa zona y paseó la vista por cada estante que contenía diversos objetos sin dueño aparente, salvo los que tenían alguna clase de identificación. Cuando eso ocurría, colocaban una pequeña ficha en el objeto con información como fecha en la que llegó, lugar en el que se encontró y nombre del posible dueño. Cuatro kanjis captaron, de pronto, su atención.

– Tatsumi-san, he encontrado esto. – expresó el guardia.

El joven científico se acercó al policía apenas escuchó su nombre, pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejó sin habla. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y, tras una breve vacilación, se precipitó sobre él, casi arranchándole lo que tenía en las manos. No tenía intención de ser descortés, pero la conmoción era tal que esta había invadido cada uno de sus sentidos hasta el punto de hacerlo tambalear. Las piernas y los brazos le temblaban y sus ojos no se despegaban del objeto que ahora yacía entre sus manos.

– E-Es su m-mochila…

Una vez más, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba sosteniendo la mochila de su asistente. Se encontraba cubierta de polvo y una de las asas estaba quemada. Abrió el cierre más grande con dedos trémulos y vio sus libros y cuadernos, su cartuchera, entre otras cosas. En el bolsillo más pequeño, estaban sus llaves y su billetera. Esta última contenía su carné de estudiante, su tarjeta de crédito y sus tarjetas Pasmo y Suica. Asimismo, había algo de dinero en billetes y monedas.

No notó en qué momento sus rodillas se habían estampado contra el suelo. Abrazó la mochila con fuerza, como si se tratara de su mismo asistente en versión pequeña. Su mente divagaba entre las mil posibilidades que existían ahora que tenía una prueba tangible de que el dueño de ese objeto estaba realmente desaparecido.

– T-Tatsumi-san, por favor cálmese. – pidió el guardia tratando de levantarlo sin éxito.

– D-Dígame algo… – preguntó con voz rasposa – ¿P-Por qué una de las asas está quemada?

El hombre comprendía que debía responder a las preguntas que le hacía un familiar o amigo de una persona desaparecida, pero aquel chico se veía tan abatido desde que había arribado a la estación, que ya no estaba seguro de cómo responder sin empeorar la situación del pobre muchacho.

– Después del terremoto, cuando estábamos tratando de evacuar a las personas y de ayudar a los heridos, hubo una explosión.

– Una explosión… – repitió Souichi cual vieja grabación.

– Todo se salió de control, la gente estaba muy asustada y no era para menos.

Los ojos de Souichi se abrieron a más no poder y una pregunta ineludible y excesivamente dolorosa se escapó de sus labios en un susurro agónico.

– ¿Hubo algún m-muerto?

– No hubo víctimas fatales, pero sí varios heridos.

– ¿Y adónde los llevaron?

– A diversos centros. Los más graves fueron trasladados a clínicas y otros, a hospitales. Los que podían caminar fueron llevados a los centros de evacuación o refugios más cercanos.

La angustia y desolación parecían tatuajes en el rostro del joven de larga cabellera, ahora enmarañada y polvorienta después del contacto con aquella sucia mochila. Sentía como si volviera de golpe al punto de partida. ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a buscarlo ahora? La realidad era que seguía tan alejado de él como en un principio, siendo lo único certero que su pobre asistente no llevaba sus documentos consigo, lo cual suponía aun más problemas. El policía habría preferido dejarlo sentado en alguna silla, pero por su experiencia en esos casos, sabía que los familiares de las posibles víctimas necesitaban, a veces, un momento a solas para recomponerse.

– Voy a traerle un poco de agua, Tatsumi-san. No se mueva de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Souichi no supo si había asentido con la cabeza o si simplemente el guardia sabía que él se quedaría ahí, al menos por un rato. No porque así lo quisiera, ya que lo único que deseaba hacer en ese instante era salir corriendo a seguir buscándolo, sino porque había caído en estado de shock y estaba a punto de sucumbir ante la desesperación. Sus pensamientos se remontaron a varios días atrás cuando todo se había desmoronado en un segundo como un castillo de naipes que perece con el más insignificante soplido.

– _¿_ _Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que discutir con él por algo tan absurdo? Todo es mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa…_

Amargas lágrimas no tardaron en abrirse camino por sus pómulos junto con desgarradores sollozos que escapaban de su garganta. Abrazado a aquella mochila con desesperante angustia, imaginó a Tetsuhiro en horribles escenarios. Para su desgracia, en todos ellos, ese rostro hermoso y alegre se había convertido en uno lleno de pánico y desconsuelo. Seguramente se sentía solo, perdido, confuso, desprotegido, y todo porque él le había fallado. ¿Tetsuhiro querría volver al lado de un tirano que no hacía más que lastimarlo? Y aun así, era lo suficientemente egoísta como para exigirle a la vida el poder ver una vez más esa sonrisa y poder decir _lo siento_ desde el fondo de su corazón.

Percibió a lo lejos que alguien corría hacia él para evitar su inminente caída, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado y su mundo se había teñido de negro, sumergiéndose así en una especie de perturbadora alucinación.

– _Morinaga…_

* * *

Pobre Souichi. Pobre Tetsuhiro. Me duele tanto como a ustedes lo que tienen que pasar ambos, pero nos vamos acercando poco a poco a la verdad de estos lamentables hechos. Por otro lado, sé que deben haber oído repetidas veces la palabra japonesa "tomodachi" que significa "amigo". Como Hiroto también es homosexual, me pareció divertido que Souichi cambiara el "tomo" por el "homo", creando así un nuevo vocablo: "Homodachi". Conociéndolo, no sería nada raro, verdad? Otra aclaración: las tarjetas Suica y Pasmo son tarjetas inteligentes recargables para pagar los medios de transporte, así como algunas compras o servicios en todo Japón.

Ahora que hemos llegado a este punto de la historia, estaré esperando sus hipótesis. Mil gracias por leer!

Día 17:

Pista: Penumbra

Pregunta: ¿Qué efecto tendrán en Souichi estos últimos acontecimientos?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	17. Día 17: Vivir sin ti

**DÍA 17: VIVIR SIN TI**

No era un lugar ni frío ni cálido, ni claro ni obscuro, pero por algún motivo, lucía bastante familiar. ¿Acaso había estado aquí antes? No alcanzaba a ver más allá de un par de metros de distancia, puesto que una especie de niebla espesa revestía los alrededores. La sensación de desorientación era evidencia de que el escenario no era para nada normal.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Sentía como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y se inquietó al escuchar su propia voz resonar como un eco en medio de un turbador silencio. Miró hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, y cuando enfocó la vista hacia el frente fue que finalmente advirtió a la persona que tanto había estado buscando. Su imponente figura era algo borrosa, pero estaba tal cual lo había visto la última vez, aquel fatídico día en el que se habían separado a raíz de una estúpida discusión. Tentó su suerte dando un paso al frente, pues el piso era inestable y ni siquiera lograba verlo con claridad. Se percató de que casi no podía moverse, así que respiró hondo para serenarse. Tetsuhiro estaba justo delante de él y ya no desaparecería otra vez, ¿cierto?

– M-Morinaga…

No hubo respuesta y él lo tomó como una reacción natural. Sería su breve castigo por haberlo lastimado y estaba dispuesto a pagar de la forma que el otro quisiera. Nuevamente inhaló hondo y parte del inconfundible aroma de su kouhai fue aspirado por su nariz, calmando sus sentidos y sosegando su alma.

– Así que aquí estabas, ¿eh? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que había estado? Ven aquí en este instante. – ordenó firme pero delicadamente.

El aludido levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en él. Aparentaba estar muy conforme con la radical decisión que había tomado sin considerar lo que su superior deseara.

– No, Senpai. Creo que esta vez es mejor así.

– ¿Ah? ¿D-De qué hablas?

– Al lugar en el que estoy, no puedes venir tú.

– No digas estupideces. ¿No te he buscado ya en todos los lugares posibles? ¿Dónde diablos te estás escondiendo esta vez? ¡Habla!

A pesar de la neblina que los cubría, llegaba a distinguir sus rasgos tan característicos, aquellos que lo hacían tan especial. No obstante, esa expresión de dolor solapado por una sonrisa era imposible de ocultar. Él la odiaba con toda su alma.

– No lo sé con exactitud, Senpai. Por eso, es mejor que nos despidamos aquí.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más! ¡No voy a permitir que desaparezcas otra vez! ¡¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente después de todo lo que he hecho para encontrarte?!

– ¡Pero te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas!

No entendía para nada qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en quedarse en ese horrible y desconocido lugar? ¿No era él el que siempre hacía lo imposible para estar a su lado y había cometido una y mil tonterías para que todo se diera según sus planes? ¿Acaso estaba ocultándole algo de nuevo? Se miraron a los ojos por última vez, y Souichi contempló con terror que aquel verde brillante de su mirada se había convertido en un burdo y opaco gris.

– Te acostumbrarás pronto. Ya verás que regresarás a tu vida de antes en menos de lo que…

– ¡No, no y no! Maldita sea, no lo haré. No quiero acostumbrarme a… Mira, en vez de estar discutiendo y refutándome, date prisa y ven conmigo.

El brazo de Souichi se estiró en un gesto brusco, tan típico de él. Estaba decidido a traerlo de regreso, aunque fuera a rastras. Se dio cuenta de que los segundos transcurrían impasibles, y la densa neblina los envolvía cada vez más. Tenían que darse prisa o jamás saldrían de ahí. Pero el brazo de Tetsuhiro nunca se movió.

– Senpai…

– Dame la mano o te juro que…

Su voz se había quebrado justo al final de esa oración. Todo parecía una pesadilla. Esa actitud no era común en Tetsuhiro, al menos no esa clase de obstinación que implicaba ser tan renuente a tomar su mano y partir con él de vuelta al mundo real. Era como si se tratase de un completo extraño cuyos oídos estaban tan cerrados que no escuchaban sus casi súplicas ni sus sollozos llenos de angustia. Su estómago se revolvió cuando una última mirada deslucida y unas últimas palabras susurrantes fueron todo lo que recibió a cambio.

– Senpai… Olvídame…

Para cuando quiso responder, ya era demasiado tarde. Fue como si regresara de golpe a la realidad, pero de una manera mil veces más tormentosa que en cualquier otra oportunidad en que había estado a punto de perderlo.

Gemidos de dolor, palabras entrecortadas eran todo lo que percibían salir de entre los labios de ese hombre fuerte y protector. Dolía, dolía mucho verlo ahora retorcerse de un lado a otro en un permanente gesto de angustia como si estuviera dentro de una película de horror. Ya ni siquiera se preguntaban qué podría haber ocurrido, porque la policía les había narrado brevemente el motivo por el que posiblemente había caído en ese estado de shock.

– Parece que está delirando por la fiebre. Anoche ya le había bajado, ¿no? ¿Qué está pasando entonces?

– Cuando lo trajeron, la fiebre era muy baja. Por el mal tiempo, nos recomendaron que era mejor tenerlo aquí en casa, ya que solo parecía un simple desmayo o un resfrío, pero ahora…

– Tengo miedo, Matsuda-san.

– Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Voy a llamar al médico amigo de Soujin-san y él sabrá qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

– Está bien. – susurró con voz temblorosa – Esperemos que pueda venir.

Para fortuna de ambas, la fuerte ventisca fue apaciguándose poco a poco, al mismo tiempo en que el galeno arribaba a su hogar. Lo auscultó y, al no encontrar nada de peligro aparte de la alta fiebre causada por un severo enfriamiento, le inyectó un antipirético y le colocó suero para que no se deshidratara más.

– Sé que la fiebre alta asusta, pero, al parecer, todo es producto de una gripe muy fuerte derivada de un enfriamiento. De todas formas, me encargaré de mandar a mi enfermera mañana a primera hora para que le tome una muestra de sangre y descartar así cualquier otro problema.

– Sí, Sayama sensei.

– Díganme una cosa por favor. Souichi-kun no ha estado comiendo ni durmiendo bien estos días, ¿verdad?

Las dos mujeres se miraron con lástima y culpa. Ambas asintieron, pues conocían de sobra la verdadera razón por la que el hombre de la casa se encontraba en ese deplorable estado. Se había exigido hasta decir basta y ellas no le habían llamado la atención. Pensaron en Tetsuhiro. Seguramente el asistente había sentido lo mismo aquella vez en la que su Senpai se había desmayado en el laboratorio por falta de sueño y alimento.

Desde pequeño, el joven científico había sido considerado por la mayoría como un ser frío y agresivo, pero ellas sabían mejor que nadie que la realidad difería totalmente de las apariencias. Tatsumi Souichi tenía un corazón de oro. Nadie lo notaba además de su familia, por la cual él daría la vida sin vacilar. Después de la muerte de su madre, y por el ausentismo de su padre debido a su demandante trabajo, él se había hecho cargo de sus hermanos, pasando de niño a adulto sin que nadie se molestase en preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo. Ninguna persona sabía lo que habitaba en su alma y, naturalmente, a nadie le importaba, ya que la gente siempre le había temido por su violento carácter. No tenía amigos y mucho menos una novia, pues no parecía tener ojos más que para su familia y sus estudios. A decir verdad, se mostraba muy conforme con ello.

Era justo aquí donde entraba en escena el noble y alegre Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Ese muchachito había logrado lo impensable, lo inimaginable. Sin necesidad de un psicoanálisis, había hallado ese corazón de oro y en el camino había descubierto muchas más razones por las que alguien como él valía realmente la pena. Más allá de lo que tuvieran (Matsuda-san lo ignoraba y Kanako lo guardaba como un secreto), la presencia de uno en la vida del otro era indispensable. No resultaba para nada extraño que Souichi estuviera sufriendo su ausencia en tales extremos.

– Su mejor amigo ha desaparecido y todos estos días no ha hecho más que buscarlo sin parar. La angustia y la preocupación han terminado por agotarlo, ¿cierto? Si tan solo hubiera sido más cuidadosa…

– No, Matsuda-san, yo lo presioné con eso de idear estrategias de búsqueda cuando bien sabíamos que él solito no podía hacer gran cosa.

– A ver, a ver, basta de buscar culpables. – aconsejó el amable hombre – Nadie aquí tiene la culpa. Así es la naturaleza abnegada de Souichi-kun, y en eso se parece mucho a sus padres. Eso sí, cuando despierte, no quiero que dejen que se levante ni salga por nada del mundo, ¿bien? Debe reponerse antes de seguir buscando a su amigo.

El médico permaneció al lado de Souichi mientras el medicamento empezaba a hacer efecto. Al cabo de media hora aproximadamente, la fiebre había menguado y ahora el joven dormía apaciblemente con el gesto relajado.

– Ya todo está bajo control. Aquí dejo un par de medicinas que me anticipé a conseguir, pues suponía lo que era según los síntomas que me especificaron.

– No sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos, sensei. En verdad nos asustamos muchísimo.

– Y no era para menos. Bueno, ahora debo dejarlas. Llámenme en cuanto despierte para saber cómo va evolucionando. No olviden que mañana temprano vendrá mi enfermera.

El galeno se despidió luego de brindar las respectivas indicaciones para su paciente y finalmente Matsuda-san lo acompañó hasta la salida. Kanako se quedaría a velar el sueño de su hermano para estar pendiente de su recuperación. La adolescente acarició sus claros cabellos mientras recordaba con nostalgia las veces en las que la situación había sido la opuesta, siendo su hermano mayor el que trasnochaba para cuidar de ella o de Tomoe cada vez que caían enfermos, incluso dejando de lado sus propios intereses y su propia vida. Sentía que nunca podría terminar de pagar todo los sacrificios que Souichi había hecho por ellos. Precisamente por eso, deseaba mostrar parte de su agradecimiento ayudándolo a recuperar a aquella persona tan especial para él.

Gracias a la acertada prescripción de Sayama sensei, el semblante de Souichi se notaba mucho más sereno dentro de su imperturbable sueño, y eso le arrancó una melancólica sonrisa. Colocó ambos brazos en el borde de la cama y reposó la cabeza sobre ellos. Esa noche no se apartaría de su lado.

Desde ese ángulo, podía vislumbrar por la ventana la nieve que caía lentamente y se percató de que la Navidad estaba muy próxima. Ese mes, que se había convertido en uno particularmente cruel para la ciudad de Nagoya, iba a ser decisivo para el futuro de su familia. Antes de caer dormida, contempló a su hermano por última vez y resolvió que era hora de que ella también hiciera un sacrificio.

Dentro de su pequeño gran corazón, cambió todo lo que había deseado para ella en esa Navidad por un único deseo ajeno.

* * *

Aunque separados e inconscientes, Souichi y Tetsuhiro siempre están conectados y sufren por no poder estar juntos. El mal sueño de Souichi no hace más que demostrar cuánto le afecta su ausencia. Y Kanako es lindísima, ne? A pesar de lo madura que es para su edad, mantiene su inocencia y su pureza intactas. Creo que esa es una característica maravillosa que poseen los hermanos Tatsumi.

Les agradezco mucho por leer esta historia, y ya saben que siempre estoy pendiente de sus acertados comentarios.

Día 18:

Pista: Recapitulación

Pregunta: ¿Cuál será la reacción de Souichi al despertar?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	18. Día 18: Tu sonrisa

**DÍA 18: TU SONRISA**

Un níveo manto acariciaba la ciudad de Nagoya para gran sorpresa de sus habitantes. Después de la tormenta de nieve de los días anteriores, se diría que el cielo estaba intentando reivindicarse por su mal comportamiento. Además, ya suficiente era con soportar que la tierra se sacudiera de cuando en cuando y con tener que pasar ese hecho por alto solo porque era lo normal tras un terremoto de tal magnitud.

Los ojos miel del tirano de la casa se abrieron muy temprano esa mañana. Se topó con el techo de su dormitorio e intentó concentrarse a fin de hacer memoria sobre lo que le había ocurrido. ¿Por qué sentía como si hubiese dormido una eternidad? Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron cobrando vida en su mente aún agotada. Ah, al parecer, había colapsado el día anterior y todo indicaba que debía permanecer en cama, a pesar de que esa fuera una situación que no le gustaba ni le convenía para nada. Después de las molestias causadas a su hermana menor y a la amable Matsuda-san, se sentía como el inútil personaje principal de esas novelas épicas en las que el héroe no es más que un estorbo para la gente que desea proteger.

Elevó el tronco ligeramente y su borrosa mirada se enfocó en una esquina de la habitación. Un objeto de mediano tamaño se encontraba ahí. Frunció los ojos para reconocer qué era con exactitud, pero de inmediato volvió la vista hacia la puerta al oír un ruido que provenía de ese lugar.

– ¡Niisan!

De un instante a otro, se sintió casi asfixiado dentro del abrazo afectuoso de su hermana que ahora reía a carcajadas, llena de emoción. Souichi acarició su pelo mientras trataba de recuperar sus recuerdos más recientes antes de desvanecerse.

– Kanako, por favor no grites, aún me retumba la cabeza.

– Me alegra que estés mejor. ¡Y se nota que ya no tienes fiebre!

Souichi rompió el abrazo y de inmediato apoyó la frente sobre los dedos para no marearse. Al poco rato, levantó la cabeza y se miraron como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciesen. Kanako notó que los ojos del mayor comenzaban a ensombrecerse, por lo que no se atrevía a mencionar nada del tema, pues no estaba segura de qué tanto recordaba su hermano de la noche anterior.

– Niisan, tu cabello parece una escoba, déjame peinarte un poco por lo menos.

– Está bien, pero date prisa que me muero de hambre.

– No puedes levantarte, niisan, Sayama sensei lo dijo.

– Ya me siento bien, Kanako.

– ¡Mentiroso!

– ¿Qué dijiste, niña?

– Ya, ya, tranquilos. – dijo sonriente Matsuda-san entrando al cuarto – Me da muchísimo gusto que te sientas mejor, Sou-kun, pero Kana-chan tiene razón, el doctor ordenó que no te esforzaras.

– S-Sí, Matsuda-san, lo siento. En verdad lamento haberlas preocupado.

Por más que una sana curiosidad la invadiera para cuestionar a su hermano sobre los desafortunados hechos, sabía que tenía que ser cautelosa. Mantenerse al margen de la situación a fin de no herirlo más de lo que la vida ya lo había herido era lo que ella y Matsuda-san habían acordado en un inicio, pero ahora ya ni sabían cómo proceder.

En medio de la conversación, se hizo, de pronto, una pausa repentina. Souichi se pasó una mano por el cabello, al mismo tiempo en que distinguía de nuevo aquello que había captado su atención hacía unos instantes. Quedose observándolo como si, al hacerlo, los recuerdos renacieran uno tras de otro en su memoria. Era momento de enfrentar la realidad. La menor de la habitación rompió el mutismo con extrema prudencia.

– Niisan, ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer?

La expresión de Souichi se llenó de tristeza, sentimiento que trataba de ocultar tras sus largos y finos mechones. Asintió despacio sin despegar los ojos del objeto que yacía en una esquina.

– Sí, sí lo recuerdo.

– Es _suya_ , ¿cierto?

– Sí. – confirmó tras un breve silencio – ¿Podrías alcanzármela?

Una vez más, Souichi revisó el contenido de dicha mochila y, en efecto, todas las pertenencias se encontraban ahí. Repentinamente, comenzó a hurgar más y más adentro y, a medida que realizaba esta labor, su ceño se fruncía en señal de desconcierto. Matsuda-san y Kanako lo contemplaban expectantes temiendo lo peor.

– No está…

– ¿Acaso falta algo en la mochila?

– Su celular… Está todo menos su celular.

– Espera un poco, niisan. Anoche te trajo la policía, no creo que nadie haya…

– Lo sé, lo sé. El problema es que desde el inicio nunca estuvo aquí.

– Entonces quizá se le haya caído y esa sea la razón por la que no te ha llamado.

– Probablemente…

La culpa volvió a adueñarse del corazón de Souichi, y mucho más, luego de conocer aquellos nuevos y desalentadores detalles. Cada vez se hundía más en sus propios miedos y dudas. ¿Cuál había sido el escenario en el que se encontraba Tetsuhiro antes, durante y después del sismo? ¿Cómo había perdido su mochila y su celular? Si había resultado herido, ¿a cuál de todos los hospitales o centros de evacuación lo habían llevado? ¿Y qué tal si…?

– Sou-kun, acaba de llegar la enfermera de Sayama sensei.

– Gracias, Matsuda-san. – respondió agradeciendo mentalmente la interrupción – Espere, ¿una enfermera? ¿Para qué?

– Sensei quiere hacerte un control de rutina y mandó a su enfermera para que te tome una muestra de sangre. Es más, lo voy a llamar ahora para que tú mismo le digas cómo te sientes. Kana-chan, tú ocúpate de la enfermera, ¿sí?

– Les dije que no necesito…

– No hay problema, yo me encargo de todo. – respondió cual obediente soldado.

– O-Oigan, esperen. Kanako, Matsuda-san, yo…

A pesar de los berrinches y reclamos del hombre de la casa, Matsuda-san y Kanako no estaban dispuestas a dejarlo caer enfermo ni una sola vez más. Ese chico ya tenía suficiente con el peso invisible que cargaba sobre sus hombros y el mudo sufrimiento que escondía dentro de su alma.

Después de todo, no solo lo cuidaban por indicaciones médicas.

* * *

– ¡No es posible, esa enfermera me dejó el brazo todo morado! ¿Era una novata o qué? ¡Le temblaba la mano mientras me buscaba la vena!

– ¿Será quizá porque la mirabas con cara de animal en peligro de extinción?

– Bah, solo le dije que yo mismo podía sacarme sangre. Estoy acostumbrado por el trabajo.

– Niisan, no compares una muestra de sangre con una muestra de tus raras colonias.

– En la universidad también llevé un curso de análisis clínicos, por si no lo sabes.

– Ya, tranquilos los dos. ¿No es maravilloso que hayas mejorado tan pronto, Sou-kun?

Souichi asintió con la cabeza. Si había algo que realmente le molestaba, aparte de prácticamente todo lo que existía en el mundo, era tener que permanecer en cama como un inválido y que el resto tuviera que cuidarlo y atenderlo. Se cruzó de brazos como si manifestara su fastidio a través de aquel gesto. Su hermana percibió este acto infantil y se arriesgó a retomar el tema de la búsqueda de su desaparecido kouhai.

– Niisan, ¿qué haremos ahora?

– Ese _haremos_ me suena a manada. Tú y Matsuda-san se quedarán aquí como siempre y yo saldré a buscar al idiota de Morinaga apenas me recupere. No hay más vuelta que darle al asunto.

Kanako hizo un puchero con los labios, pero fue ignorada por el hermano mayor. Y es que, cuando ese tirano decidía algo, no había nada más por hacer. Sin rechistar más, Souichi finalmente accedió a tomar el desayuno en la cama, mientras ideaba planes de toda clase, unos más descabellados que otros. Ah, un suculento desayuno y ese lapso de humor con su familia eran justo lo que precisaba para tranquilizarse un poco, reponer las fuerzas y subir los ánimos. Sabía que su asistente lo necesitaba más que nunca y su prioridad era encontrarlo y, una vez juntos, prometería protegerlo para siempre.

Ya en la soledad de su habitación, se aferró fuertemente a aquella mochila que era lo único físico que le quedaba de él ahora. Extrajo de la billetera, el carné de estudiante perteneciente a Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Al ser un documento oficial, no podía mostrar la extensión de su sonrisa, pero su expresión transmitía la más pura felicidad. No pudo evitar contemplar esa media sonrisa con inmensa nostalgia.

– _Solo espera un poco, estúpido Morinaga. Iré por ti y me encargaré de que no te me vuelvas a escapar._

No tenía idea de lo que traería consigo el alba.

* * *

Vaya, vaya, tengo que admitir que me costó terminar este capítulo, y fiel a mi esencia, no pude evitar incluir un momento cómico para relajar el ambiente. ¿Y por qué hice eso? Pues para tranquilizar un poco a nuestro amado Souichi. U.U Está bien, existe otra razón. Quería prepararlas/os para el próximo capítulo, ya que serán testigos de un momento cumbre en la historia… ¡El inicio del clímax, evidentemente!

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Como siempre, estaré atenta a cada uno de sus comentarios.

Día 19:

Pista: Decisión

Pregunta: ¿Qué dramático e inesperado giro dará esta historia?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	19. Día 19: El corazón de un tirano

**DÍA 19:** **EL CORAZÓN DE UN TIRANO**

El corazón de un ser humano tiene vida propia.

Así como puede amar, puede odiar. Así como puede reír, puede llorar. Así como puede esperar, puede abandonar. Así como puede luchar, puede rendirse.

Así como puede vivir, puede morir.

Es ese su privilegio, es esa su condena.

¿Qué hay del corazón de un tirano enamorado?

Considerando lo delicado que había estado en los días previos, a Souichi se le veía bastante recuperado, tanto física como emocionalmente. De todos modos, Kanako y Matsuda-san estaban pendientes de su salud, su alimentación y sus ánimos. No querían que volviera a enfermarse o a deprimirse. Como era obvio, Souichi había decidido continuar con su incansable búsqueda, y esa era la razón principal por la que estaba poniendo todo de su parte, a pesar de odiar el ser tratado como un inválido.

Como cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Kanako cepillaba cuidadosamente el cabello de su hermano con un fino peine dorado. Eran contadas las personas a las que su malgeniado hermano permitiría tocar su larga y hermosa cabellera. La perspicaz adolescente sospechaba, casi sin temor a equivocarse, que una de esas personas era su fiel asistente de laboratorio.

– Casi lo olvidaba, Fukushima sensei llamó preguntando por ti, niisan. Si bien las clases no se reanudarán aún, me contó que han estado arreglando un poco el laboratorio.

– ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué no me llamó antes para que lo ayudase?

– Niisan, hace apenas dos días estuviste muy mal y todavía estás convaleciente. Se lo conté a Fukushima sensei y me dijo que esperaría a que te recuperases del todo.

– Tonterías, fue solo un estúpido desmayo porque no había comido bien. Ya estás exagerando como lo hacía Morina…

Aquel nombre especial quedó a medio camino de ser pronunciado. Los ojos de Souichi se entrecerraron y se dio permiso para dejar salir un afligido suspiro de entre sus labios. La adolescente notó de inmediato el efecto devastador que causaba toda esa situación en la psiquis de su hermano, sobre todo al haber presenciado dos días antes lo que parecía ser una horrible pesadilla. Era imposible que se hubiera repuesto tan pronto. Trató de desviar el tema hacia uno menos doloroso.

– Creo que te haría bien volver al trabajo, pero tienes que recuperarte primero, ¿entendido?

Esa niña era realmente como una madre entrometida, pero protectora. La calidez que irradiaba su inocente sonrisa era uno de los motores que motivaba a Souichi a mantener la calma, aunque para eso tuviera que tragarse su dolor y ahogar su sufrimiento en el mar de lágrimas que luchaba por retener.

– Voy a traerte el desayuno.

– Kanako, estoy harto de comer en la cama como si fuera un enfermo terminal. Ya me siento bien, así que desayunaré con ustedes en la mesa.

– Está bien, está bien. Pero levántate con cuidado. Sayama sensei dijo que podrías marearte si te parabas de golpe.

– ¡Te digo que estoy bien!

Para fortuna de todos, Souichi parecía regresar a su habitual comportamiento y a su típico carácter. Caminó sin dificultades hasta la mesa y comió junto a la mujer y la niña en medio de un ambiente tranquilo. Conversaron de temas banales y hasta el hecho de mencionar a su kouhai, de alguna forma, ya no dolía tanto ahora que estaba dispuesto a salir a buscarlo y a encontrarlo a como diera lugar. Estaban recogiendo el servicio cuando el zumbido de un celular los alertó.

– Debe ser tu profesor, niisan.

– Sí, voy a contestar ahora mismo. – aseveró colocándose el aparato en el oído – ¿Moshi moshi?

– ¿Hablo con Tatsumi Souichi-san?

Por algún motivo, la voz de esa persona despertó en él una sensación escalofriante. Respiró hondo para serenarse y poder escuchar con claridad de qué se trataba esa inesperada llamada.

– Soy yo, sí. ¿Quién…?

– Mi nombre es Makishima y lo llamo porque hemos encontrado a una persona que coincide con las características del joven que usted está buscando. Esto es según una ficha que usted nos envió mediante el Person Finder. La ficha contiene los datos de… ¿Morinaga Tetsuhiro-san? Es la persona que busca, ¿cierto?

Innecesario era explicar que apenas obtuvo la dirección del lugar por parte de ese tal Makishima, Souichi se arrojó hacia la puerta de salida como un poseso mientras se colocaba el abrigo y las botas de invierno casi por inercia.

– Niisan, por favor déjame ir contigo. Aún no estás bien y…

– ¡No!

El grito negativo se había escuchado tan imponente e implacable que la niña tembló por unos segundos. Parpadeó con incredulidad, ya que Souichi nunca le había gritado de esa forma. No obstante, era tan comprensiva y empática con el dolor de su hermano que sabía que no debía entrometerse por más preocupada que estuviera. Él era mayor y sabía lo que hacía, ¿verdad? Él era fuerte y resistiría lo que fuera, ¿verdad?

– Quiero que se cuiden mucho las dos, ¿sí? – susurró con ternura como una disculpa implícita por su brusca actitud – Es algo lejos, pero trataré de no tardar. Voy a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Matsuda-san lo despidió en la puerta y luego contempló a la chiquilla con una nostalgia casi maternal.

– Kana-chan, confía en él. Estará bien…

Sí, él era mayor, y repitió eso para sí misma una y otra vez para intentar convencerse del todo. Sí, sabía lo que hacía y tomaba las mejores decisiones por el bienestar de la familia sin importar los sacrificios que tuviera que hacer, cargando con todo el peso él solo. Había sido siempre de ese modo, y en especial, en los momentos más difíciles como la muerte de su madre. Así de noble era el corazón de ese tirano.

Pero no, definitivamente, no era tan fuerte como pretendía ser.

* * *

Arribó, casi sin aliento, a la oficina principal de uno de los centros de evacuación más grandes y completos de Nagoya. Si bien era cierto que todos eran similares, era obvio que unos se encontraban mejor equipados que otros. Naturalmente, en ese momento comparar las características de uno u otro refugio era lo de menos. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, al mismo tiempo en que reorganizaba sus pensamientos para emitir, por lo menos, alguna frase coherente.

– Soy Tatsumi Souichi, hoy recibí una llamada de ustedes porque quizá mi amigo…

– Ah, ya veo. Seguramente fue Makishima-san quien lo llamó. Espéreme un minuto mientras voy a consultar con él.

El corazón de Souichi se estrujó ferozmente. Temblaba de anticipación al imaginar que en unos minutos tal vez podría volver a ver a esa persona tan especial en su vida. Las horas de angustia y las recurrentes pesadillas al fin terminarían. Por supuesto que no era ningún idealista. Estaba consciente de que cabían posibilidades de no encontrarlo bien del todo. No quería enfocarse en eso ahora. Además, si estaba afectado, herido o lo que fuera, él se ocuparía de cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.

Pero la ilusión se desvaneció cual burbuja que asciende al cielo.

Reapareció la mujer que lo había recibido, y junto a ella, venía un hombre de mediana edad. Este hizo una reverencia y tomó aire antes de explicar la situación de la manera más clara y menos dolorosa posible.

– Tatsumi-san, mi nombre es Makishima Nobusuke. Lo llamé porque efectivamente esta mañana llegó un joven con las características que usted ingresó a nuestro sistema bajo el nombre de su amigo. Se trataba de una persona indocumentada.

– Quiero verlo. – sentenció con voz enérgica pero temblorosa.

El hombre lanzó una mirada furtiva a su secretaria y ambos guardaron silencio durante unos breves segundos. Ante la expresión casi suplicante del chico, el otro tragó en seco antes de continuar. Su labor era de las más difíciles en el mundo y de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

– El joven del que le hablo había llegado en un estado bastante crítico, pero aquí los médicos lograron estabilizarlo. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, hubo complicaciones y se volvió a descompensar.

El mundo de Souichi se derrumbaba salvajemente frente a sus ojos. Tenía que tratarse de una cruel mentira, ¿no es así? Era la continuación de la pesadilla que había tenido hacía dos noches y en un rato Kanako y Matsuda-san lo despertarían o el mismo Tetsuhiro se abalanzaría sobre él llenándolo de besos. Luego él lo golpearía y todo volvería a ser como antes, ¿verdad?

– Tatsumi-san, lo siento mucho. Ese joven acaba de fallecer hace casi una hora.

Así es como debía sentirse cuando el mismísimo demonio te daba la bienvenida al infierno. Y el suyo no había hecho más que comenzar.

– Quisiera que me acompañase para… usted sabe…

Sin que su cerebro o su corazón así lo autorizaran, sus piernas lo llevaron automáticamente hacia una especie de patio enorme en el que, sobre colchones, yacían varios cadáveres cubiertos por mantas blancas. Cuando el hombre se detuvo al pie de uno de esos cuerpos sin vida, Souichi paró en seco. Lo observó por menos de un segundo y seguidamente comprimió los ojos ahogando un grito de espanto.

– No tiene que presionarse. Cuando se sienta listo, puede verlo. Por favor llámenos en cuanto lo identifique.

El hombre y su acompañante dejaron el lugar en silencio para darle un poco de espacio a aquel joven a fin de que pudiera encontrar la serenidad suficiente para identificar el cuerpo de su amigo. Mientras más personas fueran identificadas, mejor, aunque el precio por ello fuera un muerto más: el familiar al que le tocaba realizar esa desgarradora labor.

Transcurrió cerca de una hora, pero él se mantenía encogido en la misma posición. Ni en un millón de años habría imaginado que se encontraría un día frente a un cuerpo inerte con el único objetivo de ponerle un nombre. Uno que se sabía a la perfección o uno que jamás conocería. Y rogaba al cielo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera la segunda opción. Finalmente, esa agónica jornada de casi veinte días estaba arañando su conclusión, y de su mano dependía finiquitar aquel cuento de horror.

Tan infame ironía.

Todo su cuerpo sudaba frío y se agitaba en ligeras convulsiones, mientras que una de sus manos se alzaba temblorosa y permanecería erguida por varios minutos hasta el punto de adormecerse. Se atrevió, igualmente, a atisbar solo un poco los escasos cabellos azulados que se colaban fuera de la manta.

Pero eso no sería suficiente.

Él sabía bien que debía pasar la prueba completa.

Todos los recuerdos y memorias de su vida juntos lo golpearon violentamente como una especie de paramnesia que nubló su vista justo cuando sus dedos asieron el extremo de la tela. Su desbordado corazón latía a mil por hora y su estómago revuelto amenazaba con rebelarse sin dar tregua. Tras ahogar un nuevo y lastimero gemido, se obligó a pestañear varias veces, suplicando a su cordura que por favor no lo abandonara.

La manta voló hacia un lado produciendo un ruido seco.

Retrocedió arrastrando las rodillas y, en un pequeño espacio entre ese cuerpo y el contiguo, devolvió lo poco que contenía su estómago. Con el punzante dolor convertido en inexplicable valentía, se atrevió a mirar una segunda y última vez.

No era él.

* * *

La puerta se abrió lentamente y las dos mujeres que ocupaban aquella casa se levantaron al unísono acercándose velozmente al recién llegado. Cuán ingrata fue su sorpresa al presenciar aquella devastadora escena. No ver más que a una sola persona y no a dos como habían estado esperando, todas esas tortuosas horas, con el corazón en la mano. ¿Qué decir o qué preguntar en un momento como ese en el que la más mínima palabra podría terminar de destruir un alma prácticamente destrozada?

La capucha de su inmenso abrigo había caído a causa del viento, y la nieve, ya casi convertida en agua, se escurría por su rostro y por sus cabellos. Su semblante pálido como el de un fantasma no mostraba expresión alguna y su cuerpo casi exánime parecía insensible pese a la crudeza del clima.

Era una visión espeluznante.

– _Niisan…_

De pie, bajo el umbral de la puerta, lo que contemplaban no era un ser humano. Era un robot. Y ese robot, en su ceguera emocional, se disponía a enunciar lo único que almacenaba en ese corazón vacío, congelado y casi muerto.

Con la mirada más dura que el acero y la voz más fría que el hielo, pronunció la que encarnaría la más vil de las traiciones.

– No voy a volver a buscar a Morinaga.

* * *

Mi propio corazón quedó lastimado al escribir este capítulo. Me gustaría que analizaran bien este escenario antes de dejarme su opinión para saber si he logrado transmitir lo que deseaba con esta situación durísima por la que ningún ser humano debería pasar jamás.

Esta historia finalmente ha llegado a su clímax. A partir de aquí, empezamos con la cuenta regresiva hacia su conclusión. Las/os invito a acompañarme en los últimos capítulos con sus lecturas, sus comentarios y sus hipótesis.

Mil gracias y hasta la próxima.

Día 20:

Pista: Nitidez

Pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente ha ocurrido?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	20. Día 20: Déjà vu

**DÍA 20: DÉJÀ VU**

Tenía la certeza de que la impulsividad de su personalidad era una característica de la que no podría deshacerse ni aunque volviera a nacer. Le había traído problemas en el pasado y no dejaba de traérselos cada vez que su otra fiel compañera llamada inseguridad le seguía el juego y todos juntos formaban el perfecto mal trío.

– _Creo que esta vez me excedí._

Y, claro, después de la falta, venía el arrepentimiento. Levantó la mirada al cielo y advirtió que este lloraba en forma de copos de nieve como compartiendo su pena.

– _Debería regresar._

Se puso de pie decidido a volver a la universidad a buscar el perdón de su persona favorita en el mundo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo en seco. Se alborotó el cabello con desesperación y movió la cabeza varias veces de un lado a otro.

– _¿Realmente fue mi culpa esta vez? Tan solo quería saber si había posibilidad de avanzar un poquito más en nuestra rela... Bueno, en lo que sea que tengamos. No lo estaba presionando, ¿o sí? Ah, hace poco le pregunté qué sentiría si algo me sucediera y sé que fue muy egoísta de mi parte, pero a veces, no sé qué pensar…_

Desolado, exhaló un suspiro de resignación, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba caer todo su peso sobre una banca cerca de la estación de trenes, de forma _exagerada_ , tal y como habría calificado el hombre que ocupaba ahora sus pensamientos.

 _– Si yo volviera a desaparecer, ¿él estaría dispuesto a buscarme?_

Decidiendo que era mejor tomarse unas horas para pensar cada uno por su lado, sacó su celular para intentar distraerse durante el tiempo que permanecería ahí. Largo rato después, se encontraba casi echado en aquella banca, usando su mochila como almohada y enviciado con un nuevo juego llamado _Koisuru Go!_ que estaba de moda en todo Japón y era muy popular entre niños y jóvenes.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio perdí?

El tan familiar _Game over_ parpadeó en la pantalla de su teléfono como recriminándole que era todo un _loser_ en ese tipo de juegos y aplicaciones. Y probablemente también en el amor.

– Senpai diría que soy un idiota por jugar a estas niñerías.

En definitiva, no podía dejar de pensar ni un minuto en ese tiránico hombre. Antes de guardar su celular, decidió enviar un mensaje a su querido amigo que siempre sabía qué decir en casos como estos. Esa noche, ahogaría sus penas con un poco de alcohol y luego volvería a su hogar a intentar arreglar las cosas con el amor de su vida. Pero, ¿realmente sería posible eso después de cómo se habían lastimado ambos horas atrás? Suspiró, abatido. Minutos después, decidió mandar un segundo mensaje al bartender, indicándole dónde se encontraba y en cuánto tiempo llegaría aproximadamente a Adamsite.

Su firme idea de partir se vio interrumpida, de pronto, cuando sintió que alguien se había sentado a su lado de manera intempestiva. Ese alguien y él se miraron como quien encuentra un insecto en su postre favorito. Lo primero que Tetsuhiro notó fue el hermoso color topacio de los ojos de una joven mujer con aire intelectual.

– P-Perdón, ¿estaba ocupado el sitio?

– No, para nada, para nada. – negó gesticulando con ambas manos.

Sus lentes de montura amplia y oscura hacían juego con su larga y bien cuidada cabellera negra. La chica parecía nerviosa y sacó de su pequeña y elegante cartera una especie de cigarrillo que se colocó en los labios de manera casi aristocrática. Empezó a succionarlo con lentitud, pero no se apreciaba el típico humo por ningún lado. Tetsuhiro la contemplaba ensimismado como si hubiera tenido una revelación post apocalíptica. Cuando ella se sintió tan observada, giró la cabeza en su dirección y empezó a hablar, a pesar de que nadie le había pedido explicaciones.

– No se preocupe, no es de verdad. ¿Le gusta? Me lo compró mi mejor amiga para que dejara de fumar. Este no tiene toxinas y sabe a chocolate con miel.

– ¿En serio? Tal vez debería comprar uno también… – dijo para sí mismo.

– ¿Usted tampoco puede dejar de fumar?

– N-No hablaba de mí, sino de…

Ese lapso en silencio bastó para que ella se hiciera una rápida idea de la situación. No pretendía ser indiscreta, después de todo, ella también cargaba con un dolor en el corazón. No queriendo revelar su vida personal a un extraño, se concentró en los diseños particulares de los trenes japoneses y decidió soltar las frases según le indicara su intuición femenina.

– También tuvo un mal día, ¿eh?

– Muy mal día, sí. Lo peor es que posiblemente todo sea mi culpa.

– De alguna forma, puedo decir lo mismo de mí…

Cruzaron miradas y fue como si pudieran leer los pensamientos del otro. Tetsuhiro tenía algunas amigas, pero por algún motivo sintió que esta mujer era totalmente diferente a las que había conocido en su corta vida. Más bien, tenía la corazonada de que se parecía a alguien más.

– Acabo de tener una pelea con mi mejor amiga. Sí, la que me compró esto. – confesó cabizbaja mirando su falso cigarrillo – ¿Sabe? Nosotras somos amigas desde hace mucho y siempre hemos estado juntas en las buenas y en las malas. Nos hemos preocupado la una por la otra en todo momento, pero hace un par de años que… Bueno, que todo empezó a cambiar, porque a veces ella es tan, tan demandante que llega a ser agotador.

El sonido de los trenes parecía un fondo musical y la caída de la nieve simulaba el escenario perfecto para aquella historia que, poco a poco, empezaba a tomar forma y a cobrar vida más allá de las palabras que, con certeza, ocultaban un secreto mucho más grande.

– Hoy fuimos a comer como siempre, pero la noté diferente. Al parecer tenía algo muy importante que decirme y así fue. No quedó nada satisfecha con mi reacción, así que se enojó mucho y hasta me dijo que… me odiaba y que no quería volver a verme.

Un impactado Tetsuhiro escuchaba atentamente cada uno de los hechos relatados por aquella lastimada muchacha. ¿Acaso no era prácticamente la historia que vivía a diario con su Senpai? De acuerdo, esta chica había dejado en claro que se trataba de su _mejor amiga_ , pero ¿no era así como Souichi se expresaba ambiguamente de él? ¿Era quizá así como actúan las personas que poseen una personalidad similar a la de Tatsumi Souichi cuando son presionadas hasta el punto de estallar y decir cosas hirientes que en verdad no sienten?

– Marina es una persona maravillosa, pero mis padres… Bueno, ellos no la pasan, ¿me entiende? Se oponen a nuestra… amistad. Me dijo que estaba harta de que me dejara llevar por lo que decía mi familia, pero es que sencillamente no lo entiende. Estoy tratando de protegerla porque mi padre es un hombre poderoso y tengo miedo de que intente algo contra ella ahora que está estudiando. Ah, pero ella es tan intransigente que dice que no tiene miedo y que no le importa nada.

– Pienso que ella tan solo busca aceptación de su parte. – interrumpió Tetsuhiro mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿Aceptación?

– Sí. Usted es tan importante para Marina-san que desea que usted la acepte, porque lo que más quiere es permanecer a su lado, por más que todos se opongan y aunque para eso tenga que hacerle frente al mundo entero.

Una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con desconcierto envolvió el rostro de la chica de al lado. Tetsuhiro se ruborizó deseando tener cerca el puño de su Senpai para él mismo golpearse con él por ser tan impulsivo y lanzar tantas barbaridades repentinas a una perfecta desconocida.

– L-Lo siento, creo que me pasé.

– No, no es eso. Es solo que nunca lo había pensado de ese modo. Así que Marina… Creo que esta noche nos servirá a ambas para reflexionar un poco. Ya mañana temprano la llamaré para conversar y arreglar nuestra situación.

– A mí también me parece una buena idea. – comentó sonriente.

– Usted me ha ayudado muchísimo a comprender tantas cosas… ¿Será que está pasando por una situación parecida? ¡Ah, pero si ahora mismo también estaba deprimido! Oh, y yo no hice más que molestarlo con mis problemas. Marina tiene toda la razón, soy una egoísta. – dramatizó cómicamente.

– No diga eso, por favor. Aunque no lo crea, me siento mejor ahora. Le agradezco la confianza y espero que todo se arregle entre Marina-san y usted.

– Muchas gracias otra vez. Debo irme ahora.

La joven mujer se levantó de la banca y planchó con sus palmas su larga falda roja. Antes de retirarse, y sin darse la vuelta, susurró algo que Tetsuhiro entendió perfectamente, no tanto por su sensible oído, sino por su empático corazón.

– No tiene idea de lo especial que es ella para mí…

Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente ante la cálida sensación que produjeron esas palabras tan similares a las que había utilizado su Senpai para expresarle lo mismo a él.

– _Al parecer hay más personas en el mundo tan poco honestas como Senpai…_

Se preguntó si sería buena idea contarle, una vez amistados, que se había topado nada más y nada menos que con su versión femenina. Probablemente se ganaría un par de golpes a la mitad de su relato. Observó la pantalla de su celular.

– _¡No puede ser, Hiroto-kun va a matarme! Ah, pero creo que hoy tiene turno hasta tarde._

Sintiéndose ligeramente más tranquilo luego de aquella inesperada y profunda conversación, se levantó de la banca y tomó su mochila, listo para partir hacia el bar de su buen amigo. Le mandaría un mensaje cuando ya estuviese en el tren para decirle que llegaría más tarde de lo acordado.

– _Y otro a Senpai. No quiero que se preocupe por mí de nuevo. Ya mañana hablaremos con calma, me disculparé y todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿verdad?_

El estridente sonido opacó cualquier otro ruido posible.

Ni bien había arribado el tren de regreso, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse con furia y el movimiento se fue haciendo cada vez mayor como si de una lenta venganza se tratara. Por puro instinto de supervivencia, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y caía a tierra. Tras los que le parecieron eternos segundo de angustia, el eco inconfundible de un derrumbe se incrementó sin clemencia.

No cabía ni la más remota duda sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y, sin embargo, se negaba a creerlo.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie, solo para encontrarse con un escenario digno de una película de ciencia ficción. Escuchaba su propia respiración que se tornaba dificultosa con cada pisada que intentaba dar. Puso una mano en su corazón solo para notar que este latía con fuerza y con pavor.

– _¿Qué fue lo que…?_

Llantos de niños, gritos de adultos, jadeos de ancianos. No recordaba haber estado en una situación similar, al menos no tan extrema. Levantó la vista y recorrió el espacio con ojos afilados. Algunas personas se encontraban sentadas con expresiones indescifrables en sus rostros. Otras se abrazaban entre ellas dándose valor. Varias también habían caído al suelo por el impacto o el mismo miedo.

– ¡Evacúen!

La evacuación se inició casi de inmediato, después de todo, eran perfectamente conscientes de que vivían en un país sísmico. Por fortuna, formaban parte de una sociedad sumamente organizada y cívica. Aun así, la desesperación es inherente a cualquier ser humano y saldrá a relucir por más valiente o educado que este sea.

La mente de Tetsuhiro se mantuvo en blanco solo por unos cuantos segundos. No podía bloquearse ahora que necesitaba de sus cinco sentidos más el sexto, tan indispensable en estos casos. Tenía que hacer la llamada más importante de su vida en ese momento. Mientras se unía al grupo que avanzaba a paso veloz hacia donde indicaban la policía y demás señales de emergencia, intentó entrar a la lista de contactos del celular, pero sus dedos no dejaban de temblar.

– _Necesito llamarlo…_

Por alguna jugada caprichosa del destino, levantó la mirada justo al pasar cerca de una furgoneta en estado deplorable y notó algo que, definitivamente, no debería estar allí dentro.

– ¡Hay alguien atrapado en esa…! ¡Tenemos que…!

Su petición se vio interrumpida por el clamor de la muchedumbre que ya empezaba a asfixiarlo. Debía huir como sea y llegar hasta esa furgoneta, pero no era sencillo, era nadar contra la corriente, literalmente. Cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse, consiguió salir del mar de gente, y corrió hacia el vehículo sin siquiera notar que había perdido un objeto indispensable en el camino. No lo pensó dos veces antes de tirar su mochila a un lado y aventurarse a ingresar por la parte posterior, logrando que tan solo la mitad de su cuerpo cupiese, ya que la puerta inferior se había atascado irremediablemente. Desde esa distancia, no obstante, pudo confirmar que su vista no le había jugado una mala pasada. Una niña de aproximadamente tres años se encontraba al fondo de la maletera. Su pequeña figura temblaba y lo hizo aun más al ver que ese hombre alto y corpulento que no era su padre se acercaba a ella.

– Tranquila, no te haré daño, solo quiero ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Dame la mano y te sacaré de aquí, ¿sí?

Era evidente que la niña se encontraba en un estado de shock y no le daría la mano. Por eso, el chico tenía que actuar rápido, pues un muy mal presentimiento empezaba a comprimir sus entrañas.

– Mi nombre es Tetsuhiro y tus padres me pidieron que viniera por ti.

Aunque estaba utilizando la primerísima frase que todo padre te advierte que jamás debes creer de un desconocido, el chico estaba tan desesperado que su cerebro ya no razonaba bien. ¿Qué podía hacer para convencerla? De repente, se dio cuenta de que la pequeña sostenía algo entre sus brazos. ¿Eso en verdad serviría?

– ¡Pero qué linda muñeca! – exclamó mostrando una expresión amigable – Mi hermanita que se llama Kanako-chan tiene una también, pero creo que la tuya es más bonita. ¿Me la enseñas?

La niña dudó unos segundos, pero poco a poco fue avanzando hacia él cada vez con menos temor. Tetsuhiro respiró aliviado de que su plan hubiera dado resultado. Apenas tocó su mano, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mas esta se congeló en el mismísimo instante en el que sintió el inconfundible olor a gasolina. Con la adrenalina en su máximo punto, el muchacho atinó a tomarla en brazos y cubrirla con su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y una última imagen de la persona más importante de su vida apareció en su mente antes de lanzarse lo más lejos posible. Los presentes lanzaron gritos de horror al escuchar la detonación, y un agente policial se abrió paso hasta las posibles víctimas. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un jovencito de una veintena de años sostenía a una criatura entre sus brazos, la cual ahora lloraba sin control. Pronto, más agentes se acercaron para conocer la gravedad de la situación.

– Al parecer, la niña está bien, pero el joven no responde.

– La ambulancia está en camino, lo llevaremos a la Clínica N.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – refutó uno de los agentes – Acabo de revisarlo y ni siquiera tiene documentos. Sabes bien que no podemos llevarlo ahí.

– ¿Acaso no ven que el chico salvó a esa niña? – intervino una mujer que había presenciado parte de la tragedia.

– Con todo respeto, obaasan, nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos. Usted y los demás limítense a seguir a mi compañero al centro de evacuación. – indicó despóticamente.

Apenas llegaron las ambulancias, se inició el traslado de los heridos hacia diversos centros de evacuación u hospitales, dependiendo de la gravedad de cada uno. La excepción de llevar al joven desconocido a tal clínica fue debido a la insistencia de los que habían sido testigos de su valerosa acción. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo y con mucha pena, todos sabían que eso no garantizaba nada.

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

La Clínica N era la más importante y reconocida de Nagoya. Contaba con equipos de última generación y un excelente staff médico. Sin embargo, y como era de imaginarse, estaba reservada para la atención de los empresarios y funcionarios más pudientes de toda la ciudad.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro yacía en la cama de la amplia habitación 507 y, desde su llegada, le habían brindado una atención de primera. Naturalmente, estaba conectado a un monitor que controlaba sus signos vitales, además de tener suero, oxígeno y sonda de manera permanente. El médico responsable de su cuidado, Agasa Kazunari, uno de los mejores neurólogos de Nagoya, se había interesado mucho en su caso y le había realizado todo tipo de análisis y pruebas, en especial, la resonancia magnética funcional y el electroencefalograma correspondientes. En toda su carrera, había visto todo tipo de casos y siempre se topaba con los más extraños y este parecía ser uno de ellos.

Según los resultados, el cerebro del joven paciente no presentaba lesiones aparentes y registraba actividad cerebral, lo cual, dentro de todo, ya era bastante alentador. Por ello, creía fervientemente que era cuestión de tiempo que reaccionara, porque en definitiva había algo, que no era una lesión cerebral, que le impedía despertar. Él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo a salir de la obscuridad.

Fue al quinto día en que sucedió todo aquello.

La siempre impecable y tantas veces impenetrable oficina del director de la Clínica N se ubicaba en el cuarto piso del majestuoso edificio que había sufrido mínimos daños luego del movimiento telúrico, para beneficio de los adinerados pacientes y de los ambiciosos doctores. Los nudillos del galeno golpearon la puerta con cautela como cada vez que alguno de los trabajadores de aquella clínica era llamado con urgencia por el aterrador hombre.

– ¿Quería verme, Hayashibara sensei?

– Sí, Agasa, quería hablar contigo. Ha llamado Takahashi-san diciendo que necesita una habitación con urgencia.

Su interlocutor frunció el ceño en señal de disconformidad. Durante los años que llevaba trabajando en aquella clínica, había sido el único que solía enfrentarlo, de cierta manera y bajo ciertas circunstancias, sin poner en riesgo su trabajo. Tampoco cedería tan fácilmente esta vez. Carraspeó antes de contestar.

– Usted sabe que eso no es posible. Aún siguen llegando heridos del terremoto y…

– ¿Y no llegó hace poco un chiquillo sin nombre, ese que salvó a un… perro, gato, anciano…?

– Fue a una niña, señor.

– Lo que sea, lo que sea. – expresó despectivamente – Sé, por tu enfermera, que le has sacado todos los exámenes habidos y por haber y, aun así, no descubres la causa de su estado, ¿verdad?

El neurólogo agachó la cabeza en un gesto avergonzado. Era verdad que había intentado muchas cosas, pero todavía debía dar el siguiente paso que era consultar con sus colegas psicólogos y psiquiatras, pues tenía la sospecha de que por ahí encontraría una respuesta más certera. No lo había hecho de inmediato, en vista de que había estado ocupado con los heridos que habían llegado tras el sismo. No obstante, estaba determinado a hacerlo, solamente le hacía falta tiempo. Tiempo y esperanza. Dos cosas que el otro, ciertamente, no estaba dispuesto a darle.

– Sabes muy bien que, por mi parte, jamás habría aceptado a un hombre sin identificación, lo hice porque la prensa habría hecho un escándalo si lo hubiéramos rechazado.

– Salvó a una niña, ¿qué importa si tiene identificación o no?

El director lo observó con un gesto sumamente mordaz como leyendo la verdad escrita en sus pupilas.

– Quiero que me digas la verdad, Agasa. ¿Corre peligro?

– ¿C-Cómo dice?

– Bien, quiero que me enseñes todas sus pruebas ahora mismo. – declaró poniéndose en pie de sopetón, mientras marchaba hacia la salida.

– ¡Espere, Hayashibara sensei…!

El adusto director bajó las escaleras velozmente e irrumpió en la oficina de su subordinado sin contemplación alguna. En su escritorio de madera reposaba la reciente historia médica del joven, así como sus resonancias y demás exámenes realizados en esos días.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Agasa? – reclamó con gesto arisco señalando la resonancia – ¡El chico no tiene nada!

– E-Eso aún no es concluyente, además tiene que haber alguna razón por la que no despierta, y es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar.

– ¿Y tú crees que tenemos tiempo para eso?

El color desapareció de su rostro como quien arroja pintura blanca sobre un lienzo pintoresco. Una vez más, Agasa Kazunari se tenía que tragar su indignación, su frustración y su orgullo, ya no sabía si por cobardía, por conveniencia o por amor a la profesión. O quizá un poco de las tres cosas. Al fin y al cabo, ni las más bonitas palabras serían capaces de mover un corazón lleno de avaricia. El director se giró, caminó hacia la puerta y, antes de partir, lanzó un feroz ultimátum.

– Takahashi-san espera por esa cama esta misma noche. En cuanto a ese chico... pues lo mandaremos al hospital ese que está frente al centro de evacuación cerca de aquí. ¿Has entendido?

Tras el ruidoso portazo, el galeno sintió cómo sus rodillas perdían fuerza y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio para no estrellarse contra el piso. Miró las pruebas irrefutables de que, en efecto, el chico no habría sufrido mayores daños cerebrales. ¿Por qué seguía durmiendo entonces? Sabía en su corazón que había estado cuidando de ese valeroso chico como si se tratase de su propio hijo. Así de comprometido era con sus pacientes. Lástima que fuera uno de los únicos médicos que conservaba ese espíritu en aquella clínica que, por más prestigiosa que fuera, estaba reservada para los más ricos y poderosos.

Un héroe no tenía nada que hacer allí.

* * *

Horas más tarde, un impotente hombre divisaba desde la ventaba de su oficina cómo el jovencito sin nombre, que había llegado hacía casi cinco días, era subido a la ambulancia, a su parecer, más vieja que tenían, rumbo a un hospital desconocido para ambos. No despegó la vista, ni un instante, de la pequeña ventana trasera por la que se apreciaba el rostro durmiente del que fue, por menos de una semana, su silencioso paciente.

Tenía el presentimiento de que no lo volvería a ver.

* * *

Las sombras y la luz se entremezclaban entre ellas ocasionando una vibración destellante para sus adoloridos ojos. Una especie de señal roja indicadora de peligro retumbaba como un constante mensaje de alerta. Su mente parecía rebelarse contra su cuerpo bombardeándolo con _flashbacks_ y _flashforwards_ ininteligibles que solamente acrecentaban la zozobra.

La nitidez de los eventos era más dolorosa ahora que sabía qué era lo que en verdad había sucedido ese funesto día.

Reconoció, de repente, una silueta muy cerca de él y solo le tomó breves milésimas de segundo enterarse de quién se trataba. Era la persona que lo había rescatado ya millones de veces de la obscuridad, de la soledad, de la tristeza, del dolor. Era su máximo salvador, su perfecto héroe, su precioso amor. Ah, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía a salvo. Aquella persona le extendió la mano, pero por más que trató de tomarla, no pudo hacerlo. El nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba articular ni media palabra de lo que moría por decir, y cada frase quedaba atrapada en la prisión que era ahora su mente. La breve sensación de alegría empezaba a desvanecerse junto con los últimos pedacitos de su esperanza.

– _Perdóname. Te prometí que no te presionaría y fue lo primero que hice. Te prometí que estaría a tu lado para siempre y no cumplí mi promesa._

Los recuerdos, incluyendo a esa persona, fueron absorbidos dentro de un colosal vórtice, dando tregua al fin a su agotado sistema nervioso. Ahora lo tenía todo más claro, pero antes de poder reaccionar, una vez más se sintió invadido por un acelerado sopor y de más sabía que se dejaría llevar por él para terminar sumergiéndose en el mundo de los sueños como desde hacía varios días. Por supuesto que él no era consciente del tiempo exacto que había transcurrido desde que cayó en ese estado del cual necesitaba salir desesperadamente.

– _Ah, necesito verlo, necesito decirle que estoy bien… No, no estoy bien… Por favor, no puedo morir aquí… Quiero verte, quiero verte, quiero verte…_

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Empezaba a ahogarse en el mar de la inconsciencia y nada ni nadie le ayudarían a salir a flote. El rostro de esa persona tan amada se evaporó sin darle tiempo a atraparla, mientras un último pensamiento nostálgico azotaba su mente.

– _Solo quiero verte una vez más…_

Y antes de ceder nuevamente a la malsana inconsciencia, de sus labios agrietados escapó un ligero suspiro acompañado del nombre de su único posible salvador.

– Senpai…

* * *

Ah, es increíble que finalmente hayamos llegado a esta parte tan sentida de la historia. ¿Se imaginaron que así había sucedido todo? ¿Se esperaban esta analogía entre las jornadas de Souichi y Tetsuhiro?

Vuelvo a mencionar que hay detalles que he adaptado a la historia, ya que deseo evitar, a toda costa, pecar de mentirosa y/o exagerada, y es por eso que no pretendo profundizar en temas en los que no soy experta como es el sistema de salud en Japón. Asimismo, si bien tengo ciertos conocimientos de medicina por mi familia, no soy profesional de la salud, por lo que, naturalmente, puedo cometer algún error y me disculpo de antemano. Trato de hacerlo lo más real posible, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, este es un tema complicado que decidí tomar como un desafío. Todos los hechos y situaciones en esta historia han surgido mayormente de mi imaginación tomando como base nuestra, a veces, tan injusta sociedad.

Como siempre, les agradezco por leer y quedo a la espera de sus comentarios sobre la historia hasta este punto. Recuerden que estamos cerca del fin y me gustaría mucho conocer sus hipótesis acerca del inesperado desenlace.

Día 21:

Pista: Resolución

Pregunta: ¿Souichi se retractará de su tajante decisión?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	21. Día 21: Un rayo de sol

**DÍA 21: UN RAYO DE SOL**

Nieve y más nieve.

Por el minúsculo espacio entre las cortinas, veía cómo los copos de blanca nieve caían sin piedad evocando, inevitablemente, recuerdos que alguna vez fueron felices. Una sonrisa, una mirada, una caricia, un beso y un abrazo, todos pertenecientes a una única persona que ahora sentía más lejos que nunca.

– _Senpai…_

Cerró los ojos con violencia.

No quería volver a saber nada más del mundo exterior, era suficiente con el infierno en el que se había convertido su mundo interior. Con el corazón congelado, con el alma vacía, con la mente trastornada, con el cuerpo inerte, yacía sobre la cama, sin fuerzas, sin voluntad, sin esperanza.

Como un muerto en vida.

En medio de la obscuridad, irrumpió ella, la única razón aparente para seguir luchando. Ahora esa pequeña respetaba el luto que parecía estar guardando su hermano mayor y que, de paso, cubría la residencia Matsuda como un manto invisible.

– ¿Niisan…?

No intentaba ser maleducado, mucho menos con aquella persona inocente en todo sentido, pero su voz prácticamente se había apagado. Pensó que volvería a caer en estado de shock y no le habría importado demasiado para ser sinceros. Cambió la posición fetal en la que se encontraba por una más extendida, y musitó con desgano la áspera pregunta.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Te llaman por teléfono.

Tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera había notado cuando el celular, que había dejado olvidado a propósito en la sala, había sonado. O quizá simplemente era que ya no había nada más que esperar. Recibió el aparato de manos de su hermana y se recostó en el respaldar de la cama antes de responder.

– ¿Souichi-kun?

La voz al otro lado de la línea siempre sería inconfundible. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas para enojarse, así que era ridículo armar un escándalo o montar un teatro en un momento como ese. La suerte estaba echada de todos modos. Las palabras salían a medias de su boca porque su cerebro las emitía a una ínfima velocidad.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo has estado?

No hubo más respuesta que un ligero bufido. Era totalmente consciente de que la pregunta de cierto modo era muy tonta, pero sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado con su explosivo amigo. Nunca se sabía cómo podía reaccionar ante cada acontecimiento, especialmente cuando se relacionaba con su desaparecido asistente.

– Kanako-chan me contó lo que pasó antes de ayer.

– Si Kanako ya te dijo cómo está la situación por aquí, ¿por qué quieres hablar conmigo entonces?

– Porque sé que hay cosas que no le has dicho a ella.

Molesto y acertado. Como siempre, muy, muy molesto y muy, muy acertado. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que uno u otro hablara. El de cabello largo respiró largamente antes de comenzar. No tenía intención de contar lo ocurrido a nadie, mucho menos a una persona como el sagaz Taichirou, pero una sensación horrorosa había estado comprimiendo su pecho desde aquel día. Sabía que necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien y el único aparte de Tetsuhiro que solía comprender, aunque fuese a medias, su extraño carácter, era ese fastidioso hombre.

– Antes de ayer recibí una llamada del Departamento de Personas Desaparecidas.

– Algo así me explicó Kanako-chan. Son los que utilizan el programa Person Finder para encontrar personas que están perdidas, ¿verdad?

– Sí. Me dijeron que habían encontrado a una persona con… sus características.

Taichirou notó que a Souichi le costaba demasiado incluso decir el nombre de su kouhai. Debía estar pasándola muy mal como para hablar sin señales de enfado en la voz como solía hacerlo. Al contrario, su tono era una mezcla de tantos sentimientos que nunca pensó que un tirano como él pudiera expresar.

– Estaba inconsciente y no tenía documentos, así que era imposible saber si era él o no. Por eso, me pidió que fuera de inmediato a comprobar si era quien yo estaba buscando.

– Y naturalmente te decepcionaste al ver que no era Morinaga-kun.

– No es solo eso…

Aquí fue donde el siempre irónico Isogai Taichirou quedó, por primera vez, sin palabras. Nunca pensó escuchar al tirano homofóbico de Nagoya tan afectado, tan desesperado, tan lastimado. Claramente estaba sufriendo más de la cuenta y la impotencia y la angustia eran demasiado transparentes en su voz.

– Cuando llegué, me dijeron que ese chico estaba… muerto. Me llevaron hasta él para identificarlo. ¿Puedes imaginarte cómo me sentí? Me estaban pidiendo que les dijera si el que estaba ahí tirado en ese colchón era… Morinaga Tetsuhiro. ¡¿Cómo diablos se hace eso?!

Los gritos del chico empezaron a mezclarse con sus primeros sollozos. A medida que estos se hacían más fuertes y prolongados, Taichirou los escuchaba a través de la bocina, a la cual el sufriente muchacho se aferraba con fuerza hasta sentir cómo un dolor penetrante marcaba sus dedos.

– Souichi-kun…

– Dime, Isogai, ¿cuántos más? ¡¿Con cuántos Morinagas más debo toparme antes de encontrar al verdadero… y tal vez… tal vez… tirado en un colchón y sin vida?!

El hombre de Tokio no dijo ni una sola palabra. Respetó el llanto de su amigo y esperó en silencio a que este se apaciguara. Lo que menos quería era presionarlo o juzgarlo, pues su único objetivo era ayudarlo a escapar de la miseria en la que había caído, tarea que sabía que solo su asistente lograría en su totalidad. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que, por su singular empatía, podría, al menos, intentar ser un vínculo entre ambos, un puente que reemplazara el que ya se había roto por el enorme peso de los sentimientos de ambos al hallarse separados. Tras una pequeña tos, señal de que más de su sentir buscaba salir a flote, continuó con su misión de presto receptor y consejero.

– No quiero pasar por eso otra vez, así que decidí que ya no tiene sentido que lo busque más.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que está muerto?

Esa pregunta tan directa descolocó a Souichi hasta el extremo de sentirse acorralado en su propio territorio. Ciertamente, aún había algo que no le había contado al hombre de negocios. Vaciló ante la severa duda que lo aturdía como cada vez que el listo joven leía sus pensamientos y hasta los interpretaba a su modo y a su antojo. Eso realmente le enervaba. ¿Sería una buena idea abrir su corazón y expresar todo lo que sentía en ese preciso instante?

– ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho?

– Yo…

Su coraza protectora empezaba a desmoronarse sin piedad. Las palabras afloraron de sus labios a manera de susurros que asemejaban balbuceos de un infante incapaz de hablar por temor a equivocarse y ser reprendido por sus padres.

– El día del terremoto, nosotros… nosotros discutimos. Él se fue corriendo del laboratorio y horas después… ocurrió todo.

– Entiendo, por eso es que no estaban juntos.

– Al inicio pensé que tal vez no se comunicaba conmigo porque estaba molesto y no quería verme.

– Pero Morinaga-kun no es así. No haría que te preocuparas de esa manera.

– Lo sé, era solo una forma de engañarme a mí mismo. Es por eso que pienso que… si estuviera vivo, si estuviera sano y salvo, hace mucho que ya se habría comunicado conmigo, pero han pasado demasiados días y…

– Quizá no ha podido contactarte. Piensa que pudo haber perdido su celular.

– Lo he considerado porque en su mochila no estaba. ¿Eso también te contó Kanako?

– No, tan solo lo supuse, pero creo que es precisamente lo que ha sucedido, ¿eh?

Nuevamente, el de Tokio guardó silencio unos segundos. La voz afligida de Souichi lo hacía sentirse mal, sobre todo, porque sabía que gran cosa no había hecho por él, ya que sus contactos no habían logrado obtener las pistas que había prometido sobre Tetsuhiro. Sus consejos ahora tendría que pensarlos muy bien si realmente quería ser de ayuda y si quería lograr sacar de la depresión, aunque fuera un poco, al joven científico. Si no hacía algo pronto, presentía que ese frágil jovencito se quebraría con solo un soplido. Lo que a continuación escuchó de aquel tirano fue, en definitiva, la más inesperada y dolorosa declaración que le tocaría oír en lo que le restaba de vida.

– Yo solo sé que… que preferiría… preferiría mil veces que me dejara a que estuviera muerto…

Souichi volvió a romper en llanto. Sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta su mentón, a pesar del vano esfuerzo que hacía para limpiarlas con la manga de su camisa. Ya no le importaba lo que pensara el sarcástico muchacho de su catarsis, bastante tiempo había soportado llevando ese sufrimiento dentro de su pecho, tanto que ahora solo deseaba dejarlo salir, porque de otro modo, terminaría por ahogarse en él.

– Souichi-kun, yo sé que Morinaga-kun está vivo. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero tengo ese presentimiento.

– ¿Qué es lo que…?

– Ahora te pido que te pongas en su lugar. – interrumpió con el tono más serio que le había oído en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo – Si fueras tú el que hubiera desaparecido, ¿crees que él se habría rendido? ¿Crees que él habría dejado de buscarte?

Durante los siguientes minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Aquel silencio simbolizaba la única respuesta que Taichirou necesitaba para tener la seguridad de que había llegado, de forma enigmática, a lo más profundo de ese tirano y puro corazón.

* * *

Kanako se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano apenas sintió que había terminado de conversar con su amigo de Tokio. Aun así, dio unos leves golpes a la puerta para anunciarse, constatando que Souichi se encontraba ligeramente recostado en el respaldar de su lecho. Si bien sus ojos se notaban rojos e hinchados, su mirada ya no estaba perdida en la nada, más bien parecía que poco a poco iba recuperando su color brillante habitual.

– Souichi niisan…

– Kanako…

La pequeña se acercó a él lentamente, se sentó a su lado y lo sostuvo del brazo mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. El hermano mayor la contempló y acarició su suave cabello, mientras se daba cuenta de cuánta razón tenía su asistente. Los Tatsumi eran una familia increíble. Se comprendían a la perfección sin siquiera hablar y se querían y protegían incluso a la distancia. Souichi tomó aire y lo exhaló en un suspiro.

– Voy a ponerme horarios para buscar a Morinaga. Por ejemplo, algunos días iré en las mañanas, y en las tardes estaré aquí con ustedes. Y después alternaré.

– Niisan… – murmuró la niña sonriendo – Ya verás que pronto encontraremos a Morinaga-san.

Kanako notaba cómo el ánimo de su hermano renacía y agradeció en su mente a su querido amigo de Tokio, el cual siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la familia Tatsumi. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando pensó en que más tarde debía devolverle la llamada para expresar su gratitud. Pasados unos minutos, los hermanos se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron a la sala con corazones fortalecidos. Matsuda-san se conmovió ante ese hermoso cuadro.

– Me alegra verlos más tranquilos. La cena está servida, pasen a la mesa. Solo hay fideos hoy, pero están muy ricos.

– Matsuda-san, lo importante es cenar juntos, ¿no?

Las sonrisas apacibles de ambas lo hicieron sonreír a él también, como tan pocas veces solía hacer a fin de manifestar su cariño a las escasas personas que tenían el privilegio de ser importantes para él y formar parte de su vida.

– Niisan, está delicioso, ¿verdad?

– Sí que lo está… Kanako, Matsuda-san, lamento haberlas preocupado…

– Sou-kun, estamos para apoyarnos. Todo saldrá bien y en menos de lo que te imaginas, Morinaga-kun estará aquí con nosotros. ¿Verdad, Kana-chan?

– Sí, niisan, no debemos perder la fe. Nosotras estaremos contigo hasta que todo esto termine, ¿ne?

La confiable convicción de la mujer mayor era tan reconfortante como un abrazo maternal. A su vez, la sonrisa animada que su hermana mostraba era como un acogedor par de alas con las que volaría hasta el mismísimo cielo hasta encontrar a su tan preciado ángel.

– _Perdóname, Morinaga. Fui un cobarde. Tuve miedo y, a decir verdad, aún lo tengo, pero no importa, porque nunca más volveré a dudar. Por eso, quiero hacerte una promesa, más que una promesa, un juramento…_

Su mirada quedó fija en la ventana por unos segundos. Finalmente, entre tanta y tanta nieve, podía ver un pequeño rayo de sol que ahora iluminaría su camino, y no permitiría que este se apagara de nuevo por nada del mundo.

– _Juro que te encontraré._

* * *

A veces, por más que amemos a alguien, tenemos tanto miedo de perder a esa persona, que sin querer nos rendimos ante el dolor. Luego nos damos cuenta de lo importante que es esa persona y que no importa cuánto suframos, nunca debemos rendirnos. Eso es lo que quería expresar a través de la lucha interna de Souichi, que al final hizo lo que le dictó su corazón. De eso se trata la vida, ¿verdad?

Gracias por leer, ya saben que espero siempre con emoción sus impresiones y sus hipótesis, sobre todo ahora que estamos a unos cuantos capítulos del gran final.

Día 22:

Pista: Amor

Pregunta: ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Souichi decidió retomar su búsqueda?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	22. Día 22: Luces de neón

**DÍA 22: LUCES DE NEÓN**

Diversos carteles multicolores centelleaban anunciando la llegada de las próximas fiestas navideñas. Los negocios y empresas que no habían sufrido mayores daños se habían recuperado para reiniciar sus actividades cotidianas. Aunque las réplicas todavía sacudían las casas y los corazones de cuando en cuando, tomaban esto como un memorándum de que nadie estaba a salvo y que, tal vez, era mejor disfrutar de esta fiesta como si fuera la última. Si bien el país seguía de luto por las pérdidas humanas, el mundo seguía girando, para bien o para mal, y no se detendría ni un minuto a llorar por los hermanos caídos.

Para él, caminar en medio de la alegría forzada de unos y la tristeza permanente de otros, no significaba más que la tortura que una sociedad entera utilizaba como distracción ante el dolor. Para él, todas esas coloridas y resplandecientes luces de neón eran incapaces de iluminar su mundo gris.

Para él, solo una sonrisa _suya_ podría hacerlo.

Frente a la blanca puerta corrediza que conocía de memoria, se detuvo por inercia. La abrió como si fuera la primera vez y quedose contemplando por un instante el interior del salón. Observó que había sido parcialmente restaurado desde el sismo, pero todavía hacía falta una buena reorganización, obligación que le correspondía por deber y por derecho y que tomaría con mucho gusto. Él se encargaría de que ese laboratorio volviera a ser aquel territorio en el que tanto disfrutaba estar. Se disponía a entrar cuando de repente una voz familiar lo llamó con entusiasmo.

– ¡Tatsumi-kun!

– F-Fukushima sensei…

– Me alegra tanto verte por aquí. – afirmó tomando su hombro amistosamente – Tu hermana me dijo que vendrías cuando estuvieras totalmente recuperado. ¿En verdad lo estás?

El estudiante no era aficionado a la mentira ni mucho menos, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que trataría de mantenerse calmado en su centro laboral. Después de todo, había regresado por varios motivos de peso. Su trabajo en la universidad era sumamente importante para él y sería, a la vez, una distracción mientras continuaba buscando a su asistente.

– Sí, estoy bien, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

– Es muy bueno saberlo. Por cierto, tu hermana me comentó también lo de Morinaga-kun. No puedes hacerlo todo tú solo, por eso he tomado cartas en el asunto, así que espero que pronto tengamos novedades.

– ¿E-En serio?

– Así es. Ya verás que pronto lo encontraremos sano y salvo.

– Muchas gracias. – susurró Souichi conmovido – Mientras tanto, prometo trabajar duro para poner al día todos los proyectos rezagados.

– Confío en ti, Tatsumi-kun. Bueno, me retiro a mi oficina. Nos vemos más tarde.

– Ah, Fukushima sensei, ¿puedo pedirle un favor? – preguntó tímidamente.

– Por supuesto. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Souichi extendió hacia su profesor un trozo de papel que había extraído del bolsillo de su camisa. No era un hombre que olvidara tan fácilmente sus promesas.

– Necesito conseguir urgentemente esta medicina, pero es muy difícil hacerlo sin una receta. Es para la hija de una amiga.

– Ah, vaya. – acotó observando el nombre con detenimiento – Creo que puedo ayudarte. Voy a consultar con algunos colegas, ¿sí?

Souichi hizo una reverencia y regresó al laboratorio a continuar con todo el trabajo acumulado y postergado durante esos más de veinte días de ausencia. Había muchísimo por hacer y eso era favorable de cierto modo, pues a partir de ese momento, su cerebro se dedicaría exclusivamente a reflexionar sobre muestras, reactivos, bacterias y demás.

Bloquearía el dolor hasta la hora de salida.

* * *

Siendo el primer día de trabajo de Souichi, casi nada había cambiado. Sabía de más que su rutina de ir del laboratorio, volver a casa y buscar a su kouhai continuaría los días sucesivos y era más que consciente de ello. Enterrarse en el trabajo no era la mejor manera de olvidar, pero mantener la mente ocupada con sus experimentos servía para no volverse loco de angustia.

– El color está bien, pero quizá si uso otro reactivo…

Tan concentrado estaba en ese nuevo experimento que de pronto se encontraba extendiendo el brazo en busca de aquella mano que siempre estaba ahí, dispuesta a alcanzarle lo que él deseara, ya fuera un reactivo, una muestra, unas pinzas, la luna o las estrellas. Y no, no estaba exagerando. Tras esta breve y dolorosa reflexión, contrajo el brazo y se puso de pie para atenderse él mismo. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y dos personas familiares lo observaron con estupefacción.

– ¡Tatsumi senpai!

– Ustedes…

– No lo puedo creer, realmente estás bien. – expresó Ayano conmovida.

– ¿No te ocurrió nada malo? ¡Qué alivio!

Souichi parpadeó y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al notar que el sentir de sus asistentes era genuino. Realmente él se alegraba de que ambos también se encontraran a salvo.

– Tatsumi senpai, Fukushima sensei nos comentó acerca de Morinaga-san. ¿Has buscado en los centros de evacuación?

– He buscado en todas partes y… no he tenido mucha suerte.

– Oh, no. Solo queda un lugar entonces…

– Miharu-san, no seas fatalista. ¿No ves que estás asustando a Tatsumi senpai?

Souichi recordó con horror aquel día en el refugio y giró el rostro para evitar ser visto o interrogado por los ayudantes a causa de su reacción. No pretendía tocar ese tema de conversación con ellos, a pesar de que sabía que también estaban preocupados y solamente buscaban ayudar. Miró su celular y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de partir. Tomó sus pertenencias y se despidió de los asistentes, prometiendo regresar al día siguiente para volver a la rutina del trabajo que, si bien antes lo llenaba de satisfacción, ahora solamente sentía que era un método temporal para no pensar. Le daba lástima considerar de ese modo al trabajo que tanto amaba hasta hace tan poco tiempo.

– Minna otsukare.

– ¡Otsukaresama deshita, Tatsumi senpai!

Pasó por la oficina de su respetable profesor que lo esperaba con una grata sorpresa que lo hizo sentir mejor dentro de todo. Expresó su agradecimiento con la respectiva reverencia y, una vez fuera de la universidad, se dirigió hacia el lugar al que tenía pensado regresar una vez consiguiera lo que ahora finalmente tenía entre sus manos.

En el camino, quiso evitar a toda costa pensar en lo que Ayano había mencionado, pues el pánico nacido ante la sensación de pérdida era uno de los sentimientos más tormentosos y perjudiciales para el cuerpo y el alma. No quería volver a pasar por algo similar otra vez, porque no sabía si su corazón lo resistiría. Lo único que tenía en claro es que no volvería a abandonar a quien tanto necesitaba tener a su lado para recuperar la fe en la vida.

Estaba seguro de que, de alguna forma u otra, Tetsuhiro estaba esperando por él.

* * *

En el preciso instante en que la divisó, creyó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada; no obstante, se sintió aliviado de que todavía se encontrara en ese lugar. Tras la inicial sorpresa, ambos se acercaron para saludarse con cortesía.

– Usui-san, entonces realmente sigue aquí.

– Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo… ¡Tatsumi-san, por fin tuve noticias de mi esposo! – contó sumamente emocionada.

– ¿E-En serio?

– Sí, él se encuentra bien y está en camino. Prometimos quedarnos aquí hasta que él viniera por nosotras.

– No sabe cuánto me alegra.

Souichi sintió una paz interior y, al mismo tiempo, un poco de envidia, ya que él todavía no había sido capaz de encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Una vez más, gracias al siempre perspicaz Taichirou, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas, la más importante, que no se rendiría y que lucharía hasta hallar a esa persona tan especial e irreemplazable para él. Dejando la ensoñación de lado por un momento, extrajo de su bolsillo lo que representaba el principal motivo de su visita esa tarde.

– Usui-san, le traje esto.

Lo último que Usui Fumiko esperaba en su vida era recibir aquel bendito medicamento que mantenía estable y relativamente sana a su pequeña hija, y encima de manos de ese ser humano tan extraordinario al que no tenía ni un mes de conocer. La madre de familia tragó saliva, visiblemente conmovida, tratando inútilmente de no quebrarse.

– Tatsumi-san, yo… ¿Cómo podré agradecerle por esto?

– No me agradezca nada. Usted y Ayuka me han salvado muchas veces, más de las que imagina. Esto es solo una retribución.

– ¡Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido en mucho tiempo!

Mientras la joven mujer contemplaba el medicamento como si se tratase de un valioso tesoro (y vaya que lo era), el científico experimentó una especie de satisfacción mezclada con desolación. Era inevitable, sobre todo, con la inminente llegada de la Navidad, una Navidad en la que sentía que no tendría nada que celebrar.

– _Un regalo, ¿eh?_

– ¿Y qué hay de su familia? – cuestionó preocupada.

– Felizmente están bien, gracias.

– Me alegra mucho. ¿Y también encontró a su asistente?

– Yo… No, aún no lo encuentro. – confesó disimulando la profunda tristeza.

– Lo siento tanto…

Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte como sabiendo que su dura jornada se reanudaría en las próximas horas. A fin de no dejarse caer nuevamente en la depresión, suspiró cansinamente e hizo una leve reverencia.

– Debo irme, Usui-san. Me quedo más tranquilo al saber que pronto se reunirá con su esposo.

– Espere, Tatsumi-san. Sé que debe estar apurado, pero ¿puede darle esto personalmente a Ayuka? Estará feliz si usted mismo se la entrega.

El chico asintió ligeramente; después de todo, quería ver a la pequeña Ayuka también. Su madre fue a buscarla y ambas regresaron hacia donde él se encontraba. Cuando la infante divisó a Souichi con el conocido medicamento en mano, caminó hacia él, irradiando su característica alegría.

– ¡Ah, oniisan! ¡Sabía que volverías, pero no que me traerías ese regalo! Arigatou gozaimashita. – pronunció inclinándose ante él en señal de agradecimiento.

– N-No tienes que hacer eso, Ayuka. – pidió avergonzado.

– ¡Entonces haré esto! – exclamó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Souichi dio un ligero salto, como cada vez que alguien le demostraba afecto de manera física. Fumiko no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al comprobar, una vez más, que ese chico era la personificación de la ternura. Sin embargo, sabía que ocultaba una tristeza muy grande tras esos ojos miel. Una pena que no compartía con nadie porque era tan noble que prefería guardarla para sí mismo para no tener que preocupar a los de su entorno.

– Me contaron que tu padre está en camino. Cuéntale lo valientes que fueron tu mamá y tú en su ausencia, ¿sí? Bueno, entonces cuídense mucho las dos.

– Usted también, Tatsumi-san. Y espero de corazón que encuentre pronto a su kouhai.

– Yo también espero encontrar pronto a ese idiota. A pesar de sus niñerías, sus caprichos, sus chantajes… Aunque todo el maldito día ande siguiéndome como un cachorro, llamándome "Senpai, Senpai, Senpai"… Ah, es que es tan, pero tan idiota que yo… que aun así, yo…

Olvidando que no se encontraba solo, Souichi se había concedido unos segundos para perderse en sus pensamientos que, sin querer, había expresado en voz alta. Por fortuna, reaccionó a tiempo, deteniendo su monólogo interior al sentirse observado por ambas mujeres con curiosidad. Sonrojado, hizo una última reverencia, la cual, probablemente, marcaría de manera definitiva el fin de su corta pero significativa jornada juntos. En el fondo, sentía nostalgia, pues nunca habría imaginado llegar a sentir gratitud hacia personas que no formaban siquiera parte de su círculo familiar, incluyendo a Tetsuhiro, obviamente. Estuvo a punto de girarse para partir cuando una ambigua pregunta lo desconcertó por completo.

– Oniisan, ¿tú eres Senpai?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Tú eres Senpai? – repitió esperanzada – ¡Porque eso fue lo que dijo Nemureru oniisan!

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ayuka? – preguntó su madre confundida.

– Me temo que no estoy entendiendo nada… Usui-san, ¿de quién está hablando Ayuka?

– Del jovencito que llegó aquí hace unas semanas. Ayuka le llama Nemureru oniisan porque llegó inconsciente, es decir, parece como si estuviera durmiendo y… Espera, Ayuka, ¿le pasó algo al joven?

– No, okaachan, pero desde hace unos días, también anoche, mientras yo le estaba cantando, le escuché decir "Senpai".

La mente de Souichi, instintivamente, quedó en blanco. No entendía prácticamente nada, pero aquella palabra, aquel apelativo que ese chico pronunciaba con ternura una y otra vez para dirigirse a él parecía ser la clave de su salvación. No podía tratarse de otra coincidencia, ¿verdad? Finalmente, la angustia daba paso a la esperanza.

Era él. Tenía que ser él. Por fin lo había encontrado.

No esperaría un segundo más. Su espíritu ferviente lo llevó a correr desesperadamente hacia el hospital, sin mirar atrás, secándose con la manga de la casaca el sudor que goteaba de su frente cual lluvia incesante. No se percató de que Fumiko y Ayuka lo estaban siguiendo, evidentemente, a paso más lento, ya que la niña no podía hacer esfuerzo. Souichi solamente prestó atención al oír cómo Fumiko gritaba algo de _segundo piso_ y _último pabellón a la izquierda_.

Su corazón latía cada vez más aceleradamente y sentía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro, mientras subía las escaleras casi de dos en dos. Entonces, cuando llegó al último pabellón, y justo cuando se disponía a girar a la izquierda según las indicaciones, frenó en seco.

Y dudó.

A unos diez pasos de su más anhelado destino, dudó.

¿En qué estado encontraría a Tetsuhiro? Por Fumiko, sabía que estaba inconsciente, pero ¿qué tan grave podría encontrarse? ¿Estaría herido? O peor aún, ¿le faltaría… _algo_? Se tomó el rostro horrorizado al recordar lo de la explosión. ¿El que fue una vez un hermoso, alegre y noble muchacho podría estar lastimado al punto de haber quedado… irreconocible? No. No, no y no. Se negaba a creer en ese horrible desenlace. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Se había quedado petrificado como una estatua, sus zapatos adheridos al pavimento, temblando de pies a cabeza y sudando frío.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, porque dio un brinco al sentir una mano tocar su hombro. No volteó, únicamente oyó una voz agitada cerca de su oído, la misma que le había indicado el camino hasta el lugar que había estado buscando lo equivalente a una vida entera.

– Tatsumi-san, es ahí… – susurró casi sin aliento señalando hacia un punto fijo.

Tras esas contundentes palabras, Souichi tomó la decisión más importante de su vida.

Caminó aquellos diez pasos hacia el fondo y se detuvo justo bajo el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación, posándose en cada una de las camas sobre las cuales, como era de esperarse, yacía un paciente. Algunas ya estaban vacías al haberse estos recuperado y, principalmente, porque no mandarían a ese sitio a heridos en tan mal estado, salvo por la irracional elección de un codicioso médico.

A punto de volver a ver morir su ya tan resquebrajada esperanza, y ante varias miradas inquisitivas, sus ojos se posaron, finalmente, sobre la última cama de la derecha.

Su congelado corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Y al siguiente, inexplicablemente, comenzó a derretirse.

Sobre una camilla rústica, cubierto por una sábana blanca, conectado a un tanque de oxígeno, con un rostro pálido y demacrado, pero apacible y delicado como el de un ángel, se encontraba Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Paso tras paso, se fue acercando lentamente, distinguiendo cada vez mejor sus hermosos e inolvidables rasgos, a medida que comprobaba, con inconmensurable dicha, cómo su pecho subía y bajaba en señal de que estaba respirando. Un último e interminable paso lo llevó a chocarse contra la camilla, y ahí, en ese preciso momento y lugar, cayó de rodillas y rompió en llanto.

Se aferró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a las desgastadas sábanas y las estrujó fuertemente, mientras su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en viento de otoño. Sus sollozos eran fuertes y claros, y en cada uno de ellos dejaba salir el dolor, la angustia y el miedo de aquellos más de veinte días arrastrándose en la obscuridad, vagando en el limbo, muriendo en vida. Posó sus llorosos ojos sobre su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas y la apretaba contra su frente, sintiendo su calidez, a pesar de la ligera frialdad de su piel. En un hilo de voz, balbuceó ese único nombre que había sido capaz de arrancarle la vida y devolvérsela en tan solo un segundo.

– Morinaga…

Había encontrado, al fin, el lugar perfecto que le pertenecía y al que pertenecía por completo, el sitio exacto en el que quería permanecer para siempre.

Finalmente había encontrado su hogar.

Una mano amistosa volvió a posarse sobre su hombro y él, aún estremecido y conmocionado, elevó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada maternal de la persona a la que le estaría en deuda de por vida.

– Todo está bien, Tatsumi-san. – susurró fraternalmente – Todo estará bien ahora…

Contemplar de nuevo el perfil durmiente de Tetsuhiro hacía que la calidez en su pecho, aquella que creía perdida dentro de la penumbra de su alma, ardiera lentamente cual suave fogata.

No dejaría que se apagara nunca más.

* * *

Sin soltar ni un instante aquella mano más grande que la propia, había acomodado su cuerpo en una silla que ella había traído de inmediato para que él pudiera descansar, o al menos, intentarlo. Era lo más justo y sensato por el momento.

– No puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayas estado aquí…

La tentación lo había vencido de manera irremediable al extremo de que, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba acariciándole el cabello con su otra mano. Un llanto tan amargo lo había agotado y dejado en un estado de sopor temporal.

– Soy un imbécil.

– No diga eso, Tatsumi-san, a Morinaga-san no le gustaría. ¿Cómo iba usted a saber que él estaba aquí?

Si bien el alivio de Souichi era más que evidente, no podía dejar de sentirse como el más grande de los idiotas. Había movido cielo, mar y tierra para hallar a su kouhai, cuando este había estado, todo ese tiempo, más cerca de lo que pudo haber imaginado. La vida tenía que odiarlo demasiado como para haber jugado así con él y sus magullados sentimientos.

– ¿Qué hará ahora?

– Ya es muy tarde como para sacarlo de aquí, además es obvio que no puedo moverlo sin supervisión médica, o sea, sin que un médico me garantice que es seguro trasladarlo.

– Mañana le toca venir al médico y hablaremos con él. Como ve, ahorita ya ni siquiera hay muchas enfermeras.

– No lo entiendo, Usui-san. ¿Por qué diablos trajeron aquí a Morinaga viendo el estado en el que se encontraba?

– No lo sé. Yo traté de hacer entrar en razón a los paramédicos, pero parece que me tocó hablar con los más descorazonados.

– Y no tiene idea de cuánto le agradezco a usted y a Ayuka por haberlo cuidado todos estos días. Estoy en deuda con ustedes. – afirmó haciendo una leve reverencia.

– ¿Y no cree que _esta_ ya fue suficiente paga? – declaró mostrando el medicamento que había recibido de él – Usted incluso me había dado esto antes de saber que Morinaga-san se encontraba aquí.

– B-Bueno, yo…

– Estamos a mano, Tatsumi-san. – dijo con una sonrisa llena de evidente gratitud.

Recordaba con claridad el día del desastre y, en especial, las palabras de Souichi que la habían salvado, tanto a ella como a hija. Nunca más dudaría de que, de toda mala experiencia, siempre se obtendría algo rescatable y valioso, como había sido, en su caso, haber conocido a ese valiente jovencito. Estaba ansiosa de que su protegido despertase lo antes posible para conocerlo apropiadamente, aunque su corazón le aseguraba que era un ser tan maravilloso como su superior. Fumiko inclinó la cabeza en señal de gratitud y respeto, al mismo tiempo en que se retiraba para darle un poco de privacidad con su recién hallado amigo.

Internamente, Souichi agradeció este gesto, pues sentía que precisaba contemplar a Tetsuhiro por más tiempo, que le urgía tocar su rostro para comprobar que efectivamente estaba ahí y no se trataba de un sueño ni de un espejismo. Si en ese instante, él abriera los ojos, juraba que no les pediría nada más a los dioses en lo que le restara de vida.

– Por favor despierta…

Al levantar la mirada, sus pómulos se tiñeron de rojo al notar que la niña había estado observando con atención cómo se comportaba con su _paciente_. Parpadeó fugazmente y se ruborizó mucho más con lo que la pequeña manifestó enseguida.

– Senpai oniisan, en los cuentos yo he visto que para despertar a la princesa, el príncipe la besa.

– ¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo, Ayuka?!

– Que deberías besar a Nemureru oniisan para que se despierte. – explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– E-En primer lugar, no soy un príncipe y Morinaga n-no es una princesa. – declaró nerviosamente en voz baja – Y en segundo, él es un hombre y… y yo también.

Souichi observó cabizbajo el semblante del chico que descansaba en la camilla. Había detalles que sencillamente no se le podían explicar a una niña, ¿verdad? La fina voz de la pequeña lo trajo a tierra.

– ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

– ¿Eh?

– Mi primo le da besos a su papá y…

– S-Sí, pero eso es diferente…

– ¿Diferente? ¿Por qué?

– Ayuka, Tatsumi-san está cuidando a su amigo, por favor no lo perturbes más.

– N-No, ella solo estaba… dándome ánimos.

– ¿Es eso cierto?

– Sí, okaachan.

– De acuerdo, pero igual dejémoslo descansar, ¿sí? Mañana temprano vendrá el médico y podrán llevar a Morinaga-san a un mejor hospital.

Ambas se alejaron para dejar descansar a los recién reencontrados. Souichi volvió a contemplar el rostro aparentemente tranquilo de su kouhai. Se le veía frágil y demacrado como si la vida se le estuviera escapando en cada respiración que era factible gracias a la cánula nasal de oxígeno. Descendió la mirada hacia sus labios y suspiró con pesar. Esos cálidos labios que lo habían besado tantas veces, unas con ternura, otras con pasión, ahora se veían pálidos. Ah, si las cosas fueran tan simples como en los cuentos, tal vez podría hacer algo por el chico que le profesaba amor eterno con cada una de sus acciones.

Y si nunca más escuchaba sus vergonzosas palabras de amor, ¿qué sería de él?

– _Si realmente fuera un cuento, yo…_

Souichi nuevamente fijó la mirada en sus labios y algo dentro de él despertó. Era una mezcla de sentimientos inexplicables que amenazaban con hacer explotar su pecho. Miró un instante a su alrededor. Los escasos pacientes estaban concentrados en su propio mundo con sus propias familias; incluso Fumiko y Ayuka estaban conversando con otras personas. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una tontería, la mayor estupidez que había cometido en su vida, mas no desistiría. Su corazón empezó a latir dolorosamente y su respiración se hizo dificultosa, pero en ese preciso instante, se dio cuenta de que lo haría todo. Intentaría todo por más estúpido que pareciera, por más ridículo que se viera, por más absurdo que fuera.

Sus manos temblaban en el momento en que las colocó en sus hombros. Se inclinó lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro y su tibio aliento acarició sus mejillas. Sus labios tocaron los suyos suavemente y solo permanecieron ahí una fracción de segundo. Fue un beso unilateral a un hombre en estado de inconsciencia, a unos labios agrietados y lastimados, pero aun así, lo sintió _todo_. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto en un roce tan simple? ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón estuviera al borde de la locura? Se separó de él de golpe y, como volviendo a la realidad, miró a su alrededor muy nervioso, pero afortunadamente todo seguía igual. Se había concedido esos segundos para entrar en un mundo de fantasía y soñar con que él volvería a su lado con su hermosa sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos esmeralda.

¿Era acaso mucho pedir?

Al dirigir la mirada hacia Ayuka, todavía seguía en una especie de ensoñación. La niña sonreía demasiado, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que esta lo había visto dando ese vergonzoso espectáculo. Se sonrojó como nunca y estuvo a punto de negarlo todo cuando, de repente, vio que Fumiko también sonreía y repetía algo que, en su desesperación, no lograba comprender.

Y, una vez más, aquella palabra redentora lo hizo despertar y volver a la vida que creía haber perdido en el camino.

– ¿Senpai?

Su corazón se paralizó por segunda vez ese día.

La miel de sus ojos se fusionó con el verde esmeralda de los que ahora lo miraban confundidos, pero dichosos. El tiempo se detuvo lo que pareció una eternidad, porque era como si se hubiesen visto por primera vez. Sus miradas conectadas hablaron entre sí como dándose la bienvenida, como reconociéndose y reconociendo cada detalle de sus rostros y sus cuerpos.

Sus manos se movieron hacia el pálido rostro de Tetsuhiro sosteniéndolo con delicadeza. El kouhai las envolvió con las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo cómo Souichi temblaba en demasía. El cálido y dulce contacto mutuo los hizo estremecer y perderse por completo en la mirada del otro.

– Idiota, idiota, idiota…

No supo cuántas veces repitió aquel insulto tan típico que ahora se escuchaba tan natural, tan correcto porque, en esa ocasión, significaba algo completamente distinto a lo que usualmente cualquiera creería. Tetsuhiro, por su parte, nunca se sintió tan feliz de ser llamado un idiota.

– Morinaga…

Pronunciar su nombre sabiendo que ahora él podía escucharlo fuerte y claro, luego de haberlo dicho tantas veces de día y de noche, con miedo y con esperanza, entre suspiros y entre lágrimas, era una sensación maravillosamente indescriptible.

No hubo preguntas ni respuestas, ni explicaciones ni reproches. Ya habría tiempo para eso. En ese instante, tan solo se aferraron el uno al otro desesperadamente, mientras el menor ignoraba el pequeño mareo que había experimentado al levantarse de golpe para sumergirse en el abrazo que tanto había estado añorando durante las interminables noches de agónica inconsciencia. No le importaba ya nada ahora que, finalmente, había despertado de aquella pesadilla para encontrarse frente a su más hermoso sueño hecho realidad.

– Senpai…

Cuando Souichi sintió los labios de Tetsuhiro rozando su cuello, no pudo resistirlo más. Cerró los ojos al compás de un suspiro, logrando que las lágrimas, suyas y ajenas, descendieran como una cascada de agua cristalina que los empaparía a ambos de manera purificadora.

Al contemplar cómo sonreía entre sollozos, se dio cuenta de que no había estado equivocado en ningún momento.

Su sonrisa era mil veces más brillante que todas las luces de neón del universo.

* * *

Me parece increíble que hayamos llegado finalmente a este capítulo tan bello y trascendental. No tienen idea de cuánto había esperado para poder presentarles este hermoso momento del reencuentro entre Souichi y Tetsuhiro. Al fin nuestros chicos están juntos otra vez para no dejarse ir jamás.

Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia. Como siempre, estaré esperando sus opiniones sobre esta preciosa escena que escribí con el corazón en la mano. No olviden que estamos a escasos capítulos del final y me haría inmensamente feliz que me acompañaran hasta ese día.

Día 23:

Pista: Sacrificio

Pregunta: ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora en medio de la felicidad del momento?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	23. Día 23: Entre escombros

**DÍA 23: ENTRE ESCOMBROS**

El simple hecho de poder abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un nuevo día nunca había sido tan reconfortante como hasta ese momento. Suspiró varias veces antes de sentarse con cuidado para no marearse. Sabía que quizá era un poco irresponsable de su parte quitarse él mismo la cánula de oxígeno, pero lo hizo de todas maneras, no sin antes comprobar que podía respirar sin dificultad. Al apoyarse en la cama, su mano chocó con un cuerpo que reconoció a los pocos segundos.

– ¿Senpai?

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces al contemplar a su amado durmiendo con la cabeza sobre los brazos al borde de su cama en una posición que lucía bastante incómoda. La ternura y el amor invadieron su pecho y no pudo evitar acariciar su largo cabello y el lado izquierdo de su rostro en el que aún se notaba un ligero rastro de lágrimas secas. La noche anterior ambos se habían limitado a desahogarse a través de un llanto mitigante compartido. Al final, Souichi lo había obligado implícitamente a volver a recostarse, quedándose él a velar su sueño, sin importarle tener que hacerlo en tan dolorosa postura.

Mientras lo acariciaba, iba notando cómo ese precioso hombre se veía agotado y desmejorado, con varios kilos menos y unas amplias ojeras; una muy ingrata visión del ser amado que lo llevaba a una única conclusión: Souichi había estado buscándolo día y noche a costa de su salud y su alimentación. Lejos de sentirse complacido como habría sucedido en otro escenario menos penoso, la culpa lo corroyó con justa razón y su mente fue azotada por un mar de preguntas resumidas en una sola: ¿Por cuánto tiempo y en qué circunstancias lo habría estado buscando, mientras él, ignorante de esta situación, había permanecido dentro de esa inexplicable inconsciencia? Había prometido que no se alejaría de él y le había fallado una vez más. Sabía de sobra que Souichi odiaba que él desapareciera y era exactamente lo que él había hecho. Directa o indirectamente, era su culpa, y solo sabía que haría lo que fuera para compensar el daño ocasionado.

– ¿M-Morinaga? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Pero qué demonios, me quedé dormido!

– Senpai, Senpai, no te levantes de golpe, te puedes marear. – rogó tomándolo de los hombros.

– El que no se debió levantar eres tú, baka.

Tetsuhiro suspiró con nostalgia, imaginando que acababa de despertar en su cama del departamento y se encontraba con que el otro hombre se había quedado dormido cuidándolo por un resfrío. Quería olvidar por un rato la tragedia previa a su hermoso reencuentro. Su rostro imitó, sin querer, el gesto de inquietud que formaba al mismo tiempo el de Souichi al caer en cuenta de que ya era el día siguiente. De la nada, estiró el brazo y le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas que…?

Su corazón se aceleraba con cada pregunta que brotaba de sus bellos labios. Las mejillas de Souichi enrojecieron cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo también se había ruborizado por sus bruscas atenciones, y no porque tuviera fiebre. Lo soltó de inmediato y ocultó las manos en su regazo, mientras bajaba la cabeza, sumamente avergonzado. Tetsuhiro, de pronto, quiso decirle muchas cosas, hacerle muchas preguntas, pero las ideas eran como laberintos en su mente todavía agotada. Souichi levantó la mirada lentamente, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de tragarse el nudo en la garganta, a fin de iniciar una conversación decente. Antes de que uno u otro se atreviera a hablar, una tercera voz rompió el silencio.

– Muy buenos días, Tatsumi-san, Morinaga-san.

El susto que se llevaron los dos fue tan evidente que Fumiko tuvo que disimular la risa. A su lado, su hijita, radiante como las flores en primavera, doblaba su cuerpo en un ángulo recto perfecto para saludarlos.

– Lamento la interrupción, solo vine a anunciar las buenas noticias. El doctor está en camino, así que apenas llegue, lo traeré para que pueda revisar a Morinaga-san.

– No sabe cuánto se lo agradecemos, Usui-san.

– Muchas gracias, Usui-san, y también a ti, Ayuka-chan.

La niña sonrió entusiasmada por poder conversar con la persona a la que hasta hace poco solamente dedicaba dulces canciones esperando su despertar. Por otro lado, Souichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la pequeña Ayuka le guiñó un ojo antes de irse con su madre a despedirse de varios pacientes que se iban ese día.

– Senpai, ¿estás bien? ¿No serás tú más bien el que tiene fiebre? – preguntó con consternación tocando su frente.

– ¡C-Claro que no! – negó apartando la mano ajena con vergüenza.

Definitivamente, para bien o para mal, Ayuka se parecía demasiado a Kanako.

* * *

Luego de una exhaustiva revisión física, miles de preguntas provenientes del tirano, bajo amenaza de una paliza si las respuestas a estas no eran de su agrado, Souichi descargó su enfado con el médico frente a él. Le restregó en la cara el hecho de haber aceptado a un paciente en ese estado, en vez de haberlo rechazado y ordenado posteriormente un traslado a una clínica o centro especializado. En su defensa, el galeno tan solo había aseverado que nada tenía él que ver con las decisiones burocráticas del sector médico. El mismo Tetsuhiro había tenido que intervenir aduciendo que se sentía bien y que eso era lo importante. Un "Eres un idiota que no sabe defender sus derechos" había sido murmurado de mala gana al final de la discusión. Y es que Souichi odiaba que su mejor amigo fuera tan pacífico.

Tetsuhiro dio gracias al cielo cuando le dieron el visto bueno para iniciar la dieta blanda, así como para empezar a ejercitar sus músculos poco a poco, sin esforzarse demasiado. Antes de marcharse, y mientras Fumiko y Ayuka permanecían con él, Souichi siguió al médico con el pretexto de acompañarlo hasta la salida.

– Dígame la verdad, ¿cómo está Morinaga?

El médico hizo una pausa antes de contestar, más por el miedo que le inspiraba Souichi que por intentar ocultar alguna verdad incómoda o dolorosa. La preocupación en el semblante de ese chico era tan genuina que, de cualquier forma, habría sido imposible mentir.

– Por lo que veo hasta ahora, él está bien. Naturalmente, es necesario que le saquen una resonancia, y por eso mismo es que he dado mi autorización para que se le traslade lo antes posible a un mejor hospital.

Apenas se hubo marchado el profesional de la salud, Tetsuhiro empezó a tomar líquidos y a ingerir pequeñas cantidades de alimentos suaves, pues tampoco es que hubiera mucha comida en el refugio cercano. Lo que más agradecía Tetsuhiro, sin embargo, era poder caminar con ayuda de Souichi. Ese pequeño momento de intimidad hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que su alma agradeciera estar vivo y haber podido regresar al lugar al cual indudablemente pertenecía: los brazos de su amado Senpai.

– Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Morinaga.

– S-Soy un poco pesado, ¿verdad, Senpai?

– Baka, claro que no. Has bajado de peso por no haber comido todos estos días.

– No te preocupes, me recuperaré del todo una vez que estemos en casa. Más bien, te quería preguntar si…

De repente, un mal paso le hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer de bruces contra el suelo, sino fuera porque su valeroso amor lo había sostenido a tiempo del torso, no pudiendo evitar un inesperado abrazo. Como habían quedado frente a frente en una posición que no facilitaría una posible huida de Souichi, Tetsuhiro acortó aun más la distancia entre ambos. Sus narices se rozaron suavemente y sus labios estaban a punto de hacerlo también de manera inevitable y por mutuo acuerdo, después de tiempo considerable.

– Senpai…

– ¡Tatsumi-san, la ambulan…!

La reacción exagerada de Souichi fue la de siempre; es decir, apartar a Tetsuhiro de golpe, esta vez con poca fuerza, ya que se encontraba convaleciente y su subconsciente lo detuvo, a pesar de la vergüenza que lo consumía. Pero no, no tendría piedad del pervertido una vez estuvieran solos en casa. Fumiko miró de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Fue Ayuka la que, con las manos en la cintura, se atrevió a lanzar su sincera opinión sin más ni más.

– Okaachan, otra vez interrumpiste a Nemureru oniisan y a Senpai oniisan.

Souichi casi se desmaya de la vergüenza y tartamudeó tratando de negar lo innegable con gestos desesperados que hacía con las manos. Su kouhai solamente se sostenía de él con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Incluso en estas situaciones, él veía el lado positivo de la vida.

– A-Ayuka, no es lo q-que…

– Lo lamento, Ayuka es un poco… fantasiosa. – se excusó torpemente – Yo solo quería avisarles que la ambulancia está en camino.

– ¿En serio? Muchas gracias, Usui-san. – respondió Tetsuhiro con gratitud.

Fumiko regresó con los demás pacientes, mientras que un pequeño _lo sabía_ se escapaba de los labios de Ayuka. El científico mayor estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, por lo que su asistente cambió el tema para apaciguar a la adorable bestia sobre la cual recargaba su peso.

– Senpai, ¿podemos caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo?

– ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? La ambulancia ya no debe tardar.

– Tienes razón, mejor regresemos a esperar.

Un ruido desgraciadamente familiar hizo detener sus pasos a medio camino.

Una inesperada réplica estaba teniendo lugar en ese instante y nadie se lo habría podido imaginar a estas alturas del partido, sobre todo después del emotivo momento que acababan de vivir la noche anterior. Para su propio asombro, Souichi mantuvo la calma, y eso era factible, obviamente, gracias a que se encontraba con su asistente, a diferencia del primer sismo. En realidad, si bien esta réplica no se sentía verdaderamente intensa, dada la condición del inmueble, un segundo movimiento podría traer consigo consecuencias inmanejables.

Pero el chico no contaba con algo incluso más difícil de manejar.

– ¡Morinaga!

– ¡Senpai, tenemos que ayudar a los demás!

Souichi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de querer golpear a su asistente por tan desatinado e irresponsable comentario. ¿No se daba cuenta acaso de que él era solo un paciente convaleciente y de que podría convertirse en una víctima más si no salían de ahí cuanto antes? Estuvo a punto de tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo a rastras de ese lugar, pero su noble espíritu no se lo permitió, y se dejó llevar por él, cuya adrenalina simulaba una falsa mejoría seguramente.

Como había ya muy pocos pacientes en ese rudimentario hospital, los restantes pudieron evacuar a tiempo con ayuda de los dos muchachos y de Fumiko. Souichi se encargó de tomar en brazos a Ayuka a fin de descender las escaleras con ella, mientras Tetsuhiro y Fumiko se encargaban de la ordenada evacuación. Justo cuando ya se encontraban todos afuera, el joven dejó a la niña con su madre y se giró de golpe.

No había nadie.

Souichi miró a su alrededor una y otra vez, jadeante y desesperado, y fue cuando reparó en que el único que no había bajado aún era Tetsuhiro. Con amarga ironía comprobaba, una vez más, que las cosas siempre habían sido de ese modo.

A _su_ modo.

– _No, no otra vez…_

Sin dudarlo un segundo, se lanzó escaleras arriba ante la mirada preocupada de Fumiko quien, como madre, tuvo en ese preciso momento, un terrible presentimiento.

– ¡Tatsumi-san!

Sin embargo, su llamado no fue escuchado, y aquel terrible presagio la llevó a actuar con premura.

Entretanto, en el segundo piso del hospital, tenía lugar una realidad incontestable. Sí, era tal y como esperaba, tal y como jamás quiso admitir. La única verdad era que se moría de miedo. En cuestión de segundos, la niña que había rescatado en aquella ocasión, cuyo destino desconocía hasta ese día, había aparecido en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba despacio para intentar llegar a las escaleras. A esta primera verdad, se contraponía una segunda, y esta era que jamás permitiría que ninguna persona perdiera la vida ni quedara en la condición en la que él había quedado tras esa explosión en la estación. Cuando finalmente hubo comprobado que no había nadie en el lugar, se paralizó de repente.

 _"¿Y qué hay de mí?"_

El muchacho se mantuvo estático al recordar la pregunta desesperada que su Senpai le había hecho unos meses atrás. La culpa lo golpeó más fuerte esta vez. Ah, qué injusto y malagradecido había sido todo este tiempo con el que él llamaba _amor de su vida_. Después de lo mucho que le había hecho sufrir en su ausencia, seguir causándole un dolor innecesario que no merecía era de lo más cruel. Avergonzado pero decidido, llegó al fin a la salida, encontrándose con la expresión de pánico de Souichi que había regresado a buscarlo.

– ¡Morinaga!

– Senpai…

– Maldito irresponsable, ¡¿se puede saber por qué no…?!

– L-Lo siento, yo estaba…

– Ya te mataré después, ahora vámonos de aquí. – ordenó jalándolo del brazo.

Cuando Souichi puso un pie en el primer peldaño, vio con horror cómo los escalones se hacían pedazos mientras él se hundía. Tetsuhiro, en décimas de segundo y con los ojos llenos de espanto, observó cómo el piso se abría y la persona que más amaba en la vida caía en cámara lenta.

– ¡SENPAI!

Tetsuhiro prácticamente se lanzó al pavimento y sostuvo a Souichi a tiempo, impidiendo, de puro milagro, que este cayera desde el segundo piso. Su mano había alcanzado la ajena con las justas y ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sostenerlo. En otras circunstancias, lo habría alzado con facilidad, pero se encontraba recién a un día de haber recuperado la conciencia, sin fuerzas y sin estabilidad emocional.

Lo único que tenía claro es que no lo soltaría jamás.

– Ya te tengo, Senpai.

Parecía sacado de una historia de terror lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante. Era quizá una pesadilla más, de esas que vivieron ambos en los días previos, de esas que ya creían terminadas una vez se habían mirado a los ojos. Si al fin estaban juntos, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir esto una vez más? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en tratar de separarlos?

– Sostente fuerte, Senpai. – susurró con la voz entrecortada – Sostente… por favor…

Souichi, en contra de su voluntad, miró hacia abajo lo que pareció menos de un segundo, pero ese funesto panorama le sirvió para tomar una decisión.

– Morinaga… suéltame…

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– ¡Estoy diciendo que me sueltes!

– ¡No lo haré, Senpai, no te soltaré!

El peso del más joven hacía que todo se tornara más difícil, además de que sus escasas fuerzas estaban a punto de abandonarlo. En la mente de Souichi, de pronto, se presentó una única opción. Mientras Tetsuhiro intentaba alcanzarlo con su otro brazo, despacio para que el piso no terminara de ceder, notó sangre en la mano que sostenía a su Senpai, producto de unas uñas que se clavaban con rabia en su piel.

Con ese doloroso gesto, Souichi estaba suplicándole que lo soltara.

En su corazón, el tirano sentía que todo su esfuerzo de haberlo buscado y encontrado con vida no se podía ir a la basura. No. Prefería mil veces sacrificarse él mismo antes para que él se salvara. Sin embargo, a Tetsuhiro no le importaba estar muriendo de dolor, y aunque le desgarrara la piel y le arrancara la mano, no lo soltaría por nada de este mundo.

– ¡Quiero que me sueltes, es una orden!

– ¡Basta, te digo que no lo haré! Saldremos juntos de esto, solo resiste un poco más, estoy seguro de que alguien nos ayudará.

– Por favor… suéltame…

La súplica salió de su garganta como quien pide un último deseo antes de perecer sin esperanza a ser rescatado. Fue tan desgarrador que el rostro de Tetsuhiro se bañó de lágrimas que brotaban sin que él mismo se diera cuenta.

– No, Senpai…

– Si no lo haces, los dos vamos a…

Tetsuhiro distinguió, entre el polvo, las finas lágrimas del hombre al que sostenía con todas sus fuerzas. Quería que lo soltara, que huyera, que se salvara a sí mismo. Le había lastimado la mano pensando que el intenso dolor haría que lo soltara. Qué equivocado estaba. ¿Cómo podría dejar ir a la persona que más amaba en la tierra? El suelo crujía indicándoles que estaba a punto de destrozarse. Ninguno de los dos resistiría mucho más. No había escapatoria. Jamás habría manera de escapar a la muerte inminente. Tetsuhiro sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta de que todo había terminado.

Si ese era el fin, que así fuera entonces.

– Está bien, Senpai. Si tenemos que morir, moriremos juntos…

El llanto amargo de los dos era como un pequeño eco entre los escombros. Si hubieran sabido que todo terminaría así, tal vez habrían actuado de forma diferente.

– Morinaga… perdóname…

– Senpai, yo…

– ¡Tatsumi-san! ¡Morinaga-san!

Una voz llegó repentinamente a sus oídos. Tetsuhiro se obligó a mirar hacia abajo aunque eso revolviera su estómago, pero lo que vio lo dejó más aturdido. Había algo que no estaba ahí antes, una especie de colchoneta, pero ya no sabía si era producto de su imaginación o una alucinación a causa del polvo que lo tenía mareado. El derrumbe les hizo cerrar los ojos y solo sintieron cómo iban cayendo, cada uno al ritmo de su propia paramnesia.

Un golpe seco que no dolió tanto como pensaban los hizo cuestionarse acerca de lo que había ocurrido. ¿Estaban muertos? Pues, al parecer, no. Y, al parecer también, ese _algo_ que había visto Tetsuhiro antes de caer era de lo más real. Se trataba, nada más y nada menos, de un conjunto de colchonetas que Fumiko había juntado con otros compañeros del refugio y que había logrado soportar con éxito el peso de los cuerpos de ambos científicos. Sus agotados cerebros llegaron a registrar unas voces que gritaban llenas de alivio.

– ¡Los dos están bien!

– ¡Rápido, saquémoslos de aquí!

– Tatsumi-san, Morinaga-san, ¿se encuentran bien?

– S-Sí, yo estoy bien, pero por favor, ayude a Morinaga, Usui-san.

Fumiko tardíamente caía en cuenta de que Souichi había cubierto a su asistente con su cuerpo. Con cuidado, Souichi abrió los brazos y dejó ver al jovencito abrazado a él.

– E-Estoy bien, Senpai. – murmuró separándose ligeramente – ¿Tú no estás herido?

– ¡Estoy bien, idiota! Es a ti al que debemos llevar a un hospital ahora mismo. Hay uno cerca de aquí, ¿verdad?

– Es una clínica, Tatsumi-san. – interrumpió Fumiko – Los hospitales están tan abarrotados que no aceptan más pacientes. Como le conté, desde que él ingresó, he tratado de que lo trasladen, pero si es esa clínica, es imposible que…

– No hay problema, Usui-san. ¡Mataré a todo el que se cruce en mi camino!

La mujer quedó anonadada por la sincera y furiosa reacción del joven científico que había conocido hacía muy poco. No tenía idea de que ese hombre tan noble y amable fuera capaz de hacer esa expresión y de pronunciar esas palabras a costa de proteger al joven que ella había estado cuidando junto con su pequeña hija. Tras el breve shock, Fumiko sonrió al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado cuando, anteriormente, había pensado en que ese hombre, que parecía tan serio, ocultaba algo en su corazón que lo hacía especial, y ese sentimiento había sido despertado de inmediato al ver a su asistente en evidente peligro. Su amado esposo le vino a la mente y sus lágrimas no tardaron en brotar.

Solo ahora entendía verdaderamente que ese sentimiento era el mismo.

Luego de despedirse fugazmente de madre e hija, con evidente esfuerzo, Souichi sostuvo del torso a su asistente, aprovechando que este no tenía muchas fuerzas para resistirse a tal acción a la que se opondría simplemente por consideración a él. Tetsuhiro no quería seguir dándole problemas a su Senpai; además, sentía que podía caminar, aunque dada la debilidad de su cuerpo, era mejor dejar la decisión final a Souichi o empeoraría la situación. Para su fortuna, la ambulancia que esperaban y otras más llegaron en ese instante al haber sido notificadas sobre un derrumbe en las proximidades, y ambos abordaron una de ellas.

– Senpai…

– No hables, solo descansa, ¿sí? Pronto llegaremos a la clínica. Ya después habrá tiempo de… de muchas cosas.

Tetsuhiro asintió y sonrió mientras sus verdes ojos cedían ante el agotamiento. A pesar de haber estado inconsciente por casi un mes, no se podía decir que hubiera estado descansando plácidamente; más bien, había estado sumergido en un mundo obscuro y aterrador. Souichi respiró profundamente apenas divisó la fachada de la clínica y se lanzó a pedir o, mejor dicho, a exigir una silla de ruedas para su mejor amigo, la cual obtuvo a la fuerza y condujo con terrorífica destreza.

– ¡Abran paso!

– P-Pero, ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó una enfermera indignada.

– Necesito una habitación urgente para mi amigo.

– ¿De qué diablos está hablando? Esta clínica es privada, solo pueden ingresar los…

– Mi amigo puede atenderse en esta clínica. – objetó mostrando el documento de identidad que siempre cargaba consigo – ¡Y al que diga lo contrario, lo mato a golpes!

Nadie se atrevió a decir media palabra ante la mirada de fuego de tan singular e inesperado personaje. De repente y para colmo de males, hizo su aparición el infausto director de la prestigiosa clínica. Esa voz… Tetsuhiro estaba seguro de que había escuchado esa voz en un pasado muy cercano. El hombre se plantó frente a Souichi obstruyéndole el paso, y un choque de miradas feroces estremeció a cada uno de los testigos de dicha escena.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Quién eres y por qué estás en mi clínica gritando como un salvaje?

– Soy Tatsumi Souichi y necesito una habitación para…

– ¿Y quién te crees tú para hablarme de esa forma? Para tu información, soy el director de esta clínica y no voy a permitir tales escándalos y exigencias de un desconocido que ni siquiera pertenece a…

El prepotente director, de pronto, sintió cómo era tomado por el cuello de la impecable bata de médico por unas manos que no parecían tener tal fuerza a simple vista.

– Quiero saber qué opinaría la prensa si cuento que no quiso atender a un paciente asegurado. Además, esta es una emergencia, y por ley deben recibir a quien sea, sin discriminación alguna. ¿Quedó claro, _baka sensei_? ¿O desea volver a leer su juramento hipocrático antes de morir?

El aterrado galeno tragó saliva y empezó a tartamudear frases ininteligibles.

– No es posible… – murmuró alguien a sus espaldas.

Cuando Souichi se giró, observó que un médico se acercaba intempestivamente hacia su asistente y le examinaba los ojos, la garganta, la cabeza y hasta los reflejos. De inmediato soltó al otro con brusquedad y se dirigió al recién llegado.

– Oiga, ¿qué está hacien…?

– No puedo creerlo… – susurró para sí mismo y luego lo miró – Sí, sí hay una habitación disponible para…

– Morinaga. Morinaga Tetsuhiro. – se apresuró a responder Souichi.

– Morinaga Tetsuhiro. – repitió conmovido – Este chico es un héroe y ahora sí tiene un nombre, por lo tanto, también tiene una habitación.

– Agasa, no te atrevas a pasar por encima de mí o lo lamentarás.

– Vengan conmigo por favor. – pidió el médico ignorando por completo al pedante director.

– ¡Agasa, detente en este mismo instante!

Mas sus gritos cayeron en oídos sordos. A decir verdad, a Agasa Kazunari ya no le importaba demasiado su destino, no después de ser testigo del milagroso despertar de un paciente al que ya creía muerto a estas alturas, luego de haber sido trasladado injustamente a tan rudimentario hospital. Una vez estabilizado Tetsuhiro, el neurólogo y su reducido pero fiel equipo, le realizaron la resonancia magnética respectiva y, a continuación, el joven paciente fue debidamente instalado en su habitación que, por coincidencia, era la misma que había ocupado la primera vez.

– Morinaga-san, tendré listos los resultados lo antes posible, ¿sí? Todo parece ir bien hasta ahora, pero no vaya a descuidarse. Tiene que alimentarse bien y descansar. Ahora mismo pediré que le traigan la comida y después de que le apliquen los medicamentos, podrá descansar tranquilamente. Bueno, si no me necesitan más, me retiro. – expresó haciendo una reverencia que fue repetida por sus interlocutores.

– Ya hizo demasiado por mí, Agasa sensei. Estoy demasiado agradecido con usted por esta y por la primera vez. – manifestó Tetsuhiro con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, el médico resopló con genuina satisfacción al escuchar las risas de su amable paciente y los regaños de su testarudo acompañante. A pesar de ser perfectamente consciente de lo que le esperaba por desoír órdenes del mismísimo director de la clínica, no tenía miedo. Al contrario, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan útil como médico ni tan libre como ser humano.

A partir de ese instante, nunca más bajaría la cabeza ante nadie.

* * *

Tetsuhiro descansaba en la extensa cama, y su amado Senpai ya lucía bastante calmado en comparación con su humor de hace unas horas. El dulce tirano había optado por sentarse en un sillón muy cómodo al costado de la cama, con la vista fija en la ventana, por la cual se vislumbraba la nieve caer incesantemente. Sin dejar de contemplar el níveo exterior, preguntó con curiosidad al chico de ojos verdes, ahora cansados y a punto de cerrarse.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso de héroe?

– Ah, ¿eso? Bueno, es una larga historia.

– No tienes que contármela ahora, pero, aunque no lo creas, yo también fui llamado héroe. Fue casi cuando empecé a buscarte y…

El mayor guardó silencio, ya que no pretendía contarle en ese momento su fatídica jornada de inicio a fin. No se sentía preparado todavía, además de que notaba el cansancio justificado que invadía a su kouhai. De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, Tetsuhiro tomó, con la mano lastimada que ya se encontraba vendada, la mano contraria y la dirigió a sus labios para besarla con dulzura. Souichi se sonrojó notoriamente y pensó en soltarse alegando que sus manos estaban sucias, pero recordó, con molestia fingida, que se las había lavado hace un rato. Así que, en ningún momento, separó su mano de la del otro.

Con esta pequeña pero significativa respuesta, Tetsuhiro sintió una felicidad infinita colmar su pecho, y la manifestó a través de una sonrisa cansada pero radiante. Seguidamente, colocó ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y, antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo que ya no le aterraba porque entraría en él cogido de la única mano que jamás soltaría y que, ahora sabía, tampoco lo soltaría a él, murmuró una última frase.

– Quizá nuestras jornadas no fueron tan diferentes después de todo, Senpai…

El mayor asintió en su mente, mientras contemplaba cómo su tan preciado compañero cedía ante el agotamiento físico, mental y espiritual, y se quedaba dormido con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando la mañana llegara, ya tendría tiempo de formular muchas preguntas, responder otras cuantas y, por supuesto, realizar varias llamadas para dar la buena nueva a todos, ya que solo había avisado a Matsuda-san, a través de una llamada que había hecho gritar de felicidad a la pequeña Kanako.

Souichi sintió que el cansancio también lo vencía, por lo que decidió recostarse en el amplio sillón, al mismo tiempo en que se cubría con una manta que le había prestado el personal de la clínica. Era complicado maniobrar con una sola mano, pero se había prometido no soltar la de su querido asistente, por más incómodo que resultara o por más vergonzoso que se sintiera ese acto tan cursi a su punto de vista.

Aquella noche sería maravillosa, aunque fueran a pasarla en una clínica lejos de la comodidad de su departamento, y nada más porque había podido contemplar la hermosa sonrisa de Tetsuhiro nuevamente, después de haber estado a punto de perderla dos veces. Ahora sí, ni la fuerza de un terremoto podría volver a separar los caminos de dos personas que estaban destinadas a caminar juntas por un mismo sendero.

Sus manos entrelazadas eran la prueba tangible de tan inexorable destino.

* * *

Ah, había estado esperando llegar a esta escena tan sentida, y es que necesitaba aplicar este toque final con el que cierro la parte dramática de esta historia. ¿Se imaginaron que ocurriría algo como esto? Si para todas/os fue realmente un giro inesperado, es que cumplí mi objetivo. :3

Como saben, ya casi estamos llegando al desenlace, así que me haría muy feliz que compartan conmigo sus impresiones y sentimientos acerca de los diversos momentos de este capítulo.

¡Mil gracias y hasta pronto!

Día 24:

Pista: Conversación

Pregunta: ¿Arreglarán Souichi y Tetsuhiro su situación?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	24. Día 24: Besos

**DÍA 24: BESOS**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente luego de un sueño reparador, topándose, en primer lugar, con un par de manos unidas como con pegamento. Obviamente, la suya estaba aún adolorida bajo el vendaje, así que intentó separarla despacio de la ajena. A causa del movimiento, el mayor de los científicos despertó intempestivamente y lo cogió de los hombros asustado en medio de la mañana invernal.

– Morinaga, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Te sientes mal? Voy a llamar al médico ahora mismo.

– Espera, Senpai. – dijo deteniéndolo.

Souichi paró en seco y pestañeó varias veces con incredulidad. Era como si todavía no se creyera el milagro de que Tetsuhiro estuviera ahí frente a él, sano y salvo. Y vivo. El menor se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en la cama, esta vez sin marearse, acto que agradeció internamente. En definitiva, y a pesar de no tener las mismas fuerzas de siempre para moverse libremente, se sentía mucho mejor.

– ¿Estás bien, Senpai?

– ¡Baka, soy yo quien debería preguntar eso! ¡Deja de usar mis líneas!

– Lo siento. – susurró volviendo a recostarse – Senpai, ¿cómo se encuentran los demás?

– ¿Los demás?

– Hablo de la señora, su hijita y los otros pacientes. ¿Todos se encuentran bien?

El mayor lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que en un momento así se preocupara por él o por personas que ni siquiera conocía? Su noble naturaleza se encontraba intacta y más palpable que nunca, sobre todo al saberse protegido y cuidado por todos esos seres humanos con los que había compartido un frío y rústico cuarto de hospital, sin percatarse, dado su estado de salud.

– Sí, afortunadamente, todos salieron a tiempo.

– Ya veo. Me alegra muchísimo.

El médico les había comentado que el hospital en el que Tetsuhiro había _aterrizado,_ por puro infortunio, sería remodelado, pero esta vez sí con una adecuada infraestructura y cumpliendo con los requerimientos respectivos de un verdadero centro de salud.

– No esperaba menos después de lo que te hicieron a ti. – se quejó Souichi en su típica socarrona voz.

– Vamos, Senpai, pudo haber sido peor.

– ¿Peor? ¡¿Me estás hablando en serio, Morinaga?!

– N-No te enojes, Senpai, me refería a que quizá en otro hospital no me habrías encontrado y…

Una pausa repentina marcó el momento. Vívidos y dolorosos recuerdos inundaron la mente de cada uno y no pudieron evitar arañar, al menos superficialmente, la conversación pendiente que había entre los dos. ¿Por dónde deberían empezar? La voz del menor se escuchó primero en la habitación.

– ¿Sabes? Sé que todo lo que ocurrió fue mi culpa, por eso, quiero pedirte disculpas como es debido, Senpai.

Tetsuhiro resbaló de la cama con cuidado y quedó de pie, aunque apoyado en el filo, justo frente a Souichi. Su fornido cuerpo, hoy más delgado por las circunstancias, se dobló en un imperfecto ángulo de noventa grados y permaneció en esa posición solo un rato, ya que temía marearse repentinamente y arruinar el momento que había estado esperando desde aquella discusión en el laboratorio. Ahora solo doblaba la cabeza ligeramente y, de inmediato, buscó con sus ojos los contrarios.

– Perdóname, Senpai.

Por su reacción, era evidente que Souichi esperaba cualquier cosa excepto esa: la disculpa sentida y sincera del kouhai que conocía por casi cinco años, del asistente que estaba ahí para bien o para mal, de la persona que había estado buscando día y noche sin descanso. Sí, un hombre por el que había llorado en una cama en la que habían hecho _tantas cosas_ ; hasta se había aferrado a sus ropas, con su olor envolviéndolo por completo, añorando que regresara a su vida porque esta tenía sentido solamente si él formaba parte de ella.

Porque _él_ era _especial_.

Bien, ya lo había abrazado cuando se reencontraron, es cierto; incluso habían dormido tomados de la mano, _ajá_ , _ajá_ ; no obstante, ahora era consciente de todo lo que había hecho para encontrar a ese hombre que tenía en frente y reparaba, una vez más, en la magnitud de la relación que tenían. Era como un _déj_ _à_ _vu,_ porque ya había vivido antes esa situación cuando a Masaki Junya se le había ocurrido aparecer por esos lares y llevar al límite _lo que fuera que tuvieran_. La diferencia era que ahora había sido el mismo Tetsuhiro, sin influencias de ninguna clase, el que le había casi exigido que le pusieran un nombre a su relación, que _formalizaran_ , como lo había hecho un amigo suyo. Ese había sido el motivo de la discusión, el terrible detonante que los llevaría a una nefasta separación horas antes del terremoto.

¿Había algún culpable entonces?

Souichi, por inercia, avanzó un par de pasos y tocó el hombro de su asistente, que había vuelto a agachar la cabeza y había cerrado los ojos, esperando su sentencia cual reo en su juicio final. Los abrió en el preciso instante en el que sintió la suave mano de su superior.

– No tienes que disculparte por nada. De hecho, siento que fue más bien culpa mía, por eso… por eso, yo me disculpo también.

Aunque ligera, la anuencia de Souichi fue notada por el otro chico. Su emoción fue evidente y, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, regresó a su cama de un salto, siendo regañado por su amargado amor.

Ya después tendrían oportunidad de hablar seriamente de su situación. Por el momento, Tetsuhiro prometió en silencio no volver a presionarlo con eso de una futura relación, y Souichi prometió, también implícitamente, ser un poco más condescendiente con las muestras de afecto del otro. Jamás en público, claro. Si bien era frustrante que todo volviera a ser como antes, así funcionaban ambos y lo importante era que finalmente estaban juntos.

– Senpai, mañana es Navidad, ¿cierto?

– Así es, ¿por qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?

– Esta noche regresarás con Matsuda-san y Kanako-chan, ¿verdad?

– No, no lo haré. – comentó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

– ¿E-Eh? ¡¿P-Por qué?!

– ¿No es obvio? Realmente te golpeaste la cabeza, ¿no? ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar solo después de lo que pasó? ¡Estás más idiota que de costumbre!

– Pero…

– ¡Pero nada! Me quedaré aquí y punto. Iré a traerte ropa, pero regresaré para pasar la noche aquí.

– No hagas eso, Senpai. Me sentiré muy culpable si las dejas solas en Navidad.

– Dejarte a ti tampoco es una opción.

Tetsuhiro enmudeció con esas palabras que para cualquiera no tendrían el más mínimo significado. Su corazón se aceleró, mientras en silencio contemplaba al amor de su vida. Sabía que corría el gran riesgo de nunca tener una verdadera relación con él, de jamás ser presentado como Tomoe había presentado a Mitsugu ante su padre, pero el amor que sentía por Souichi era mucho más grande y profundo que sus ansias de ser una pareja. Si bien siempre lo había sabido, ahora lo confirmaba: Tatsumi Souichi era su único hogar, aquel en el que encontraba la calidez que necesitaba para mantener su alma en llamas.

Bienvenida sería cualquier quemadura.

El menor colocó la mano herida sobre la suya y con la otra tomó su mejilla. Souichi tembló, pero no se alejó ni rechazó ese gesto, por lo que el asistente se atrevió a ir un poco más allá.

– Senpai…

Sus labios se entrelazaron tal cual lo habían hecho sus manos la noche anterior. A pesar de conocerse tan bien ya, no dejaba de sorprenderles el hecho de sentir el mismo delicioso sabor de siempre, quizá un poco más dulcete, y ese revoloteo de mariposas, no en el estómago como solían describir los poetas, sino en el corazón. Tetsuhiro lo tomó luego de la nuca y, a la vez, cogió sus brazos para colocarlos alrededor de su cuello. Con delicadeza, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y el beso se convirtió en todos los que no se habían dado en esos más de veinte días.

Una pequeña pausa frenó el deseo, ya que, lamentablemente, no estaban en la privacidad de su departamento. Tetsuhiro rozó su nariz contra la de Souichi de manera infantil, ganándose un adorable ceño fruncido de su parte. Pero cedería, estaba seguro de que cedería.

– Senpai, si te digo "Tadaima", ¿me responderás "Okaeri"?

– Ya empezaste con tus niñerías. Te recuerdo que este no es el departamento, bakayarou, así que no puedo decirte eso. Para colmo de males, no puedo golpearte porque estás convaleciente. ¿Entiendes mi dilema?

– Lo siento.

Silencio absoluto. Desafío aceptado. Riesgo tomado.

– Tadaima, Senpai.

Como era de esperarse, el tirano no respondió; en cambio, bufó quedamente y se sonrojó al máximo, pero no protestó cuando el causante de todas sus desgracias recapturó sus labios en un beso ardiente, de esos que le hacían temblar las piernas y le quitaban la respiración, aunque jamás fuera a admitir abiertamente una verdad irrefutable que ni él mismo conocía.

En esta vida y en las próximas, en este mundo y en los alternos, sus caminos se volverían a cruzar una y mil veces cada vez que lo hicieran también sus miradas y sus labios.

Y con un beso así, no pudo hacer más que reconocer su derrota.

Desde el inicio, había perdido todas las batallas al igual que la guerra.

Era hora de bajar las armas de sus prejuicios y flamear la bandera blanca de sus sentimientos.

– _Okaeri, Morinaga._

* * *

¡Feliz Nochebuena!

Ah, extrañaba tanto los momentos de Souichi y Tetsu juntitos y sellando promesas con besos. Si bien no pudieron hablar de todo lo sucedido porque no es ni el momento ni el lugar, se perdonaron mutuamente y empezaron a compensar todos los días que estuvieron separados.

El siguiente será el último capítulo, sin contar el epílogo, y naturalmente lo publicaré como regalo de Navidad para todas/os ustedes que me han acompañado durante toda esta maravillosa jornada.

¡Mil gracias por leer y nos vemos en el final!

Día 25:

Pista: Deseo

Pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en esta Navidad?

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	25. Día 25: Estrella fugaz

**DÍA 25: ESTRELLA FUGAZ**

¿Crees en las estrellas fugaces? ¿Crees que si le pides un deseo a una de ellas se te cumplirá? La realidad es que algunos creen y otros, no, y nadie te juzgará ni por la primera ni por la segunda opción. Sin embargo, si reflexionas bien, podrás ver que, al final, esa estrella fugaz solo es el poder de tu corazón, una fuerza incomparable que puede hacer que tus más hermosos sueños se hagan realidad.

¿O tal vez esos sueños ya se cumplieron y no te has dado cuenta?

Los dos se habían quedado dormidos y solamente en la madrugada habían reparado en que ya era Navidad. Tetsuhiro había hecho un berrinche y Souichi había amenazado con darle en casa todos los golpes que no le estaba dando hasta ese momento. Digna manera de recibir tal fiesta _alienadora_ como describía el tirano. Su malestar se acrecentó, no obstante, cuando a su celular empezaron a llegar llamadas destinadas a su asistente: llamadas nada gratas, según su buen criterio.

– ¡ _Merry Christmas_ , niisan! – pronunció animadamente en un gracioso _Japanglish_ – Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Senpai ha cuidado muy bien de mí. ¿E-En serio? Ya veo… Bueno, ya nos veremos pronto para poder contarnos todo a detalle. Ajá. Ajá. Ah, no creo que sea muy buena idea…

El jovencito lanzó una mirada furtiva a su Senpai y este sospechó algo. Frunció el ceño y se acercó con disimulo, según él, a su asistente. El mencionado sabía bien que todo se arruinaría si actuaba con indiscreción, así que prefirió no hablar con quien había estado también muy preocupado por él junto con su hermano. Esa precaución evitaría futuros asesinatos.

– Por favor agradécele su preocupación. Sí, hablamos pronto. _Bye, bye,_ niisan. – concluyó el chico dando por finalizada la llamada.

– Vaya, pensé que tu _baka aniki_ te pasaría con _aquel tipo_.

– Lo iba a hacer, pero como sé que te molesta que hable con él, solo agradecí su preocupación.

– Mmm…

– Vamos, Senpai, pensé que ayer te había quedado más que claro que estoy enamorado de ti y que eso no cambiará nunca.

– ¿D-De qué hablas? – preguntó ruborizándose de pies a cabeza.

– ¿De qué hablo? Pues de esto…

En ese preciso instante lo jaló bruscamente, pero cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Dos mujeres se hicieron presentes interrumpiendo, una vez más, una escena digna de una película de _Hollywood_. Realmente ese chico no conocía la palabra "vergüenza", ¿verdad? Souichi se zafó de los traviesos brazos de su asistente justo a tiempo. Sabía, sabía muy bien que, tarde o temprano, alguien llegaría y los pescaría en _pleno intercambio de afecto navideño_.

– U-U-Usui-san, ¿q-qué es lo que…?

– ¡F-Feliz Navidad! V-Vinimos a ver cómo se encontraban…

– _¡Merry Christmas!_ Ay, okaachan, otra vez llegamos en mal momento. – le susurró la niña.

– No, no, no digas eso, Ayuka-chan. Ustedes son bienvenidas siempre, sobre todo en Navidad. Así que _¡Merry Christmas!_

Madre e hija arquearon una ceja como dudando de la aseveración del menor de sus amigos. Este sonrió nerviosamente y las invitó a pasar para contarles lo que hasta ahora les había dicho el médico. Su visita alegró el día de ambos muchachos. Y es que ninguno jamás habría imaginado que sus jornadas estarían conectadas a una audaz mujer y a una tierna niña, ni que estarían tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez uno del otro.

No sabían con certeza cuándo le darían de alta a Tetsuhiro, pero sospechaban que muy pronto. Por ello, ahora sí era el verdadero momento de la despedida. Tetsuhiro y Fumiko intercambiaron números porque tenían la corazonada de que algún día sus caminos volverían a cruzarse, pero en un acontecimiento alegre, tal vez, ya no en uno de desgracia. El esposo de Fumiko ya iba a llegar a recogerlas y ambas estaban felices. No alcanzarían a conocerse ahora, pero quizá en un futuro lo harían. Nada estaba dicho en esta vida y aquellos cuatro lo sabían mejor que nadie.

– Muchas gracias por todo, Usui-san, y también a ti, Ayuka.

– Cuida mucho de Nemureru oniisan, ¿ne?

– Está bien, cuidaré mucho a ese tonto.

– Senpai, qué malvado. – fingió enojo con un puchero.

– ¡Bye, bye, Senpai oniisan! ¡Bye, bye, Nemureru oniisan!

– ¡Bye, bye, Ayuka-chan!

– Es un placer haberlos conocido a ambos. – dijo Fumiko conmovida, tras una venia que fue imitada por sus interlocutores en señal de profundo respeto.

Era el fin de toda una jornada juntos y en verdad dolía, en especial, porque era Navidad. Volverían a verse, estaban seguros de ello, pero transcurriría mucho tiempo antes de eso.

– Usui-san y Ayuka-chan son maravillosas, ¿ne, Senpai?

– Sí, espero que algún día volvamos a verlas y… ¿Quién está llamando ahora? – preguntó aproximándose a la pantalla.

– Está registrado como… ¿Homodachi?

– Ah, es tu amigo el del bar.

– ¡Hiroto-kun! Senpai, eres muy malo. Bien, le pondré altavoz.

La dramática, y al mismo tiempo, aliviada voz del bartender hizo reír a Tetsuhiro y, además, logró relajar el ambiente que se había vuelto un poco tenso tras la llamada de Kunihiro, y muy triste luego de la despedida de sus buenas amigas.

– Angel-kun, ¿estás vivo?

– Claro que lo estoy, Hiroto-kun, muchas gracias por haber estado pendiente de mí. En cuanto me recupere, iré a visitarte, ¿de acuerdo?

– Hai, hai. Por ahora disfruta cada minuto junto a Senpai-san. Ay, ni te imaginas cómo se puso cuando tú…

De repente, todo quedó en silencio y al joven de cabello ahora un poco más largo de lo habitual, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de la situación.

– Senpai, ¡le colgaste el teléfono a Hiroto-kun!

– Había empezado a decir cosas innecesarias, era indispensable que yo interviniera.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y su expresión cambió en cuanto recordó una información bastante importante que todavía no le había mencionado a su compañero de departamento. ¿Sería conveniente contárselo en ese preciso momento o eso empeoraría su estado de salud o, más bien, su estado mental? Decidió, al final, tomar el riesgo.

– Eh…, Morinaga, hay una persona más que me llamó preguntando por ti.

– Se trata de mi madre, ¿no es así?

– ¡¿Lo sabías?! – exclamó sorprendido.

– Me lo acaba de decir niisan. Senpai, ¿es malo que me haya sentido bien al saber que ella se preocupó por mí?

Ah, ahí estaba el niño pequeño e indefenso que conocía, el que hacía su aparición cuando era lastimado y cuyo corazón podía casi tocar, pero no se atrevía en ese instante. Su propio corazón dolió al ver esa expresión, una mezcla entre nostalgia y melancolía. Era doloroso verlo en ese estado y no poder hacer nada más que contemplarlo y ofrecerle todo su apoyo en el más absoluto silencio.

– _Morinaga…_

Ambos despertaron de su ensoñación cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, de pronto, tras unos breves golpes que anunciaban la llegada del neurólogo. Después de saludar, este se dirigió al mayor de ambos.

– Tatsumi-san, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

El doctor se excusó con su paciente, que lo miró intrigado, y le indicó a su acompañante el camino hacia su oficina. Lo invitó a tomar asiento y procedió luego a colocar cada una de las placas de la resonancia magnética que le habían sacado a su kouhai apenas ingresó a la clínica. Como era natural, Souichi tenía conocimientos de medicina por su misma profesión, pero leer una RM de encéfalo iba más allá de su entendimiento. Recorrió con la vista los pequeños cerebros que se suelen apreciar en las placas y luego la alzó hacia el galeno.

– Tatsumi-san, esta es la resonancia que le hemos hecho a Morinaga-san y…

La estoica expresión de Souichi se convirtió, repentinamente, en un gesto de pánico. Las preguntas se le atoraron en la garganta y, una vez más, se sintió a punto de caer al mismo vacío del cual tanto trabajo le había costado salir. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser lo que se había encontrado en el cerebro de su kouhai? Pensó lo peor. ¿Un tumor? ¿Un daño irreversible? El diagnóstico a continuación lo dejaría todavía más confundido.

– Todo está en perfecto estado.

El experimentado médico exponía esta verdad como si estuviera insatisfecho con los positivos resultados. Souichi habría cogido al médico por el cuello de la impecable bata que vestía, si no fuera porque sabía que necesitaba escuchar la explicación completa.

– Morinaga-san ha estado casi un mes inconsciente, pero no ha sufrido ningún tipo de daño cerebral.

Souichi suspiró totalmente aliviado y agradeció a todas las deidades existentes en el mundo de las religiones. Pudo haberse quebrado de emoción en ese preciso instante, pero la expresión inconforme del médico no le gustaba para nada. ¿No era maravilloso que un paciente estuviera en perfectas condiciones después de semejante experiencia traumática? A menos que hubiera algo más.

– ¿Qué me está tratando de decir?

– Lo que le sucedió a su amigo es muy extraño. Cayó inconsciente después de una explosión, y estaba casi seguro de que en la resonancia aparecería, por lo menos, una lesión, pero no hay nada, ni siquiera edemas.

– Entonces…

– Déjeme explicárselo mejor. Una persona puede estar inconsciente por varios días, semanas y hasta años. Después de este tiempo, algunos pacientes poco a poco salen de ese estado, mientras que otros… bueno, no corren con tanta suerte. Ahora bien, cuando una persona sale de la inconsciencia, la recuperación es paulatina, nunca es inmediata. Eso de despertar y que todo vuelva a la normalidad solamente sucede en las películas. Es por eso que solo encuentro una explicación, una no muy lógica, por cierto.

– ¿No muy lógica?

El galeno hizo una pausa como cuestionándose a sí mismo y, a la vez, a la ciencia a la que había dedicado su vida entera. Se preguntaba si su reputación como médico no se vería afectada por considerar factible aquella posibilidad que venía danzando en su compleja mente desde que había analizado los resultados de las pruebas realizadas al joven paciente.

– Pienso que el motivo por el cual cayó en ese estado es psicológico y no funcional.

– ¿Eh?

– Morinaga-san puede haber sufrido un desmayo, no a causa de un golpe, sino que algún trauma o impresión puede haber estado en su memoria antes del terremoto y la conmoción de la detonación o el impacto lo aguzó y por eso, entró en estado de shock.

El profesional de la salud tenía toda la razón cuando dijo que la situación era extraña. No obstante, su explicación no era tan ilógica si se aplicaba a una persona como Morinaga Tetsuhiro, un ser humano sumamente emocional. Sí, en su caso no sería de extrañarse que ese hubiera sido el detonante de su estado de inconsciencia. Lo peor era que Souichi conocía a la perfección el motivo del que hablaba el doctor y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

– No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Bueno, es obvio que me gustaría que nos visitara en una semana para hacerle algunas pruebas, solo para asegurarnos de que todo marche bien.

El científico manifestó su alivio en una sonora espiración e hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Se disponía a marcharse de la oficina del doctor, cuando su nombre fue pronunciado como una invitación a escuchar una última recomendación de su parte.

– Ah, Tatsumi-san.

– ¿Sí?

– Por favor, cuídelo mucho. – pidió con la actitud de un padre más que de un médico – No tiene idea de lo afortunado que ha sido su amigo.

Souichi se giró y se retiró en silencio de la oficina.

No pudo evitar pensar que el verdadero afortunado había sido él.

* * *

Luego de la conversación con el galeno, Souichi regresó a la habitación de Tetsuhiro. En el camino, no podía hacer más que deliberar sobre todo lo departido minutos atrás. Cuando el menor notó su presencia, se inquietó.

– ¿Pasó algo, Senpai? ¿Qué te dijo el médico? Es algo malo, ¿cierto? Sea lo que sea, quiero que me digas la verdad, por favor.

– Morinaga, si no te callas, voy a golpearte. Y sí que puedo hacerlo, ya que esa cabezota tuya no tiene absolutamente nada de malo. Claro, aparte de tu estupidez natural, pero eso no es tan grave.

– Senpai, no te entiendo nada. – reclamó algo ofendido.

– ¿Ya ves?

– ¡Senpai!

– Está bien, está bien. – dijo sentándose en la cama – El médico acaba de explicarme que no tienes ningún tipo de daño cerebral, a pesar del tiempo de inconsciencia que tuviste.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿No es eso demasiado bueno para ser verdad? No, Senpai, sé que algo me ocultas.

Souichi entrecerró los ojos, pero como era un ser compasivo por naturaleza, le dio un fuerte golpe en la mano para no tener que abusar de su recién recuperada cabeza.

– ¡Eso dolió, Senpai!

– Te lo mereces por idiota. No te estoy ocultando nada, Morinaga. Deberías estar feliz de que nada te haya pasado. Pero, claro, tú andabas de lo más tranquilo durmiendo mientras que yo…

Souichi bajó la mirada. No era eso lo que debía decirle al chico, porque nada de lo ocurrido era su culpa. Y no es que él hubiera estado durmiendo tranquilamente. El tirano realmente escupía veneno cuando entraba en pánico.

– Senpai, eso no es cierto…

– Lo sé. – se adelantó a decir – Es solo que yo…

El menor notó el arrepentimiento, la tristeza y el dolor ocultos en el rostro de Souichi. Siempre había sabido que el hombre de su vida no tenía idea de cómo manejar ni controlar sus sentimientos reales una vez que estos salían a flote a causa de una situación extrema. Por eso mismo, admiraba mucho su valor cuando se atrevía a revelarlos, atropellándose con las palabras, sonrojándose sobremanera. Era demasiado adorable.

– No quise decir esas cosas. Lo siento…

Y cuando se disculpaba, sabía que lo hacía de corazón, así como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ah, en verdad las heridas tardarían en cicatrizar. ¿Podrían ambos lograr que estas sanaran por completo?

Tetsuhiro tomó su mano logrando que por fin lo mirara a los ojos. Sus miradas se conectaron en el más profundo silencio que acallaba solo de manera superficial el sinfín de emociones que cada uno sentía revolotear en su pecho.

– Senpai…

Tetsuhiro no pudo resistir un minuto más. Atrajo a su superior hacia su cuerpo y lo estrechó con renovadas fuerzas e inmensa ternura. Finalmente, nadie interrumpía su pequeño momento de felicidad por tan solo saber que estaban juntos y que, por más que no fueran una pareja, eran en realidad mucho más que eso y no necesitaban que el mundo lo supiera. Tal vez en un futuro cercano o lejano, ese bello tirano se daría cuenta de que lo que sentía por su adorable asistente era, nada más y nada menos, que el más puro y verdadero amor.

Al ver que no protestaba al igual que la noche anterior, el kouhai aprovechó para besarlo, y grande fue su emoción al notar que su amado Senpai correspondía tanto el beso como el abrazo. ¿Por qué el sabor del primero y la calidez del segundo eran los mismos y no cambiaban a pesar del tiempo o la distancia? ¿Por qué sus corazones palpitaban acompasados? Y más que nada, ¿por qué estaban llorando?

Por alguna razón, que no se molestaría en descubrir ahora, Souichi sintió que los brazos de Tetsuhiro no eran más una prisión. Y así lo fueran, él no escaparía nunca, aunque le cedieran la llave y le cosieran a la espalda las más hermosas alas.

Porque él era su única y verdadera libertad.

* * *

– ¡Morinaga-san!

La pequeña Kanako se lanzó a los brazos de un convaleciente Tetsuhiro que le correspondió con su usual dulzura. Souichi le llamó la atención, aduciendo que iba a desarmarlo, causando risas por parte de los presentes. A Matsuda-san también se le notaba aliviada al comprobar que el mejor amigo de Souichi estaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

– Kanako-chan, Matsuda-san, lamento haberlas preocupado. Me alegra muchísimo verlas otra vez y justo un día como hoy. Muchas gracias por venir.

– En cuanto Sou-kun nos contó que te había encontrado sano y salvo, no dudamos en venir a verte. Y no agradezcas nada, sabes que eres parte de la familia.

Tetsuhiro se sonrojó ante esta aseveración. No porque indirectamente fuera una frase de doble sentido, ya que Matsuda-san no sabía lo que tenía ese par, sino porque se sentía querido y valorado en la familia Tatsumi, y lo haría incluso si no estuviera enamorado de Souichi. El tirano, a su vez, contemplaba la escena con calma, como si al fin todo hubiera regresado a ser como era antes. Volver a los días normales y apacibles hacía que uno valorara más que nunca lo que tenía, y que pensara dos veces antes de arriesgarse a perderlo de nuevo.

Todo lo que más quería estaba ahí, justo frente a sus ojos. Matsuda-san, la amable mujer que había hecho el trabajo que su madre dejó inconcluso; Kanako, la niña de sus ojos que era su motivo de lucha diaria; Tetsuhiro, el tonto jovencito que lo aceptaba con todos sus defectos y que decía amarlo más que a nadie en el mundo. Ah… si tan solo su padre y Tomoe estuvieran allí, la felicidad sería completa, pero sabía que ellos estaban bien y eso le bastaba. De acuerdo, no podía ser tan ingrato. Ese idiota llamado Mitsugu cuidaba bien de su hermano por más que él lo detestara, y el insoportable Taichirou lo había apoyado mucho durante la dolorosa ausencia de su kouhai. Tendría que hacer un par de llamadas cuando volviera a casa, ¿eh? Sumado a lo anterior, sabía que su madre los protegía a todos desde arriba.

La mirada limpia de Tetsuhiro brillaba como una pacífica noche de estrellas y su amplia sonrisa resplandecía como un bello arcoíris.

No permitiría que nada ni nadie volvieran a arrebatarle a ese chiquillo tonto.

– Ah, miren, una estrella fugaz. ¡Rápido, pidan un deseo! – dijo cerrando los ojos mientras formulaba el suyo en la mente – Vamos, tú también, Senpai.

– Bah, no hago niñerías como esas. – reprochó cruzando los brazos con indiferencia.

– ¡Senpai, qué cruel eres!

– Niisan es como el Grinch. Desde ahora te llamaré "SouiGrinch niisan".

– ¿Qué dijiste, niña?

– ¡Feliz Navidad, SouiGrinch niisan!

La habitación se envolvió en risas, aunque naturalmente la de Souichi era inexistente, ya que acotaba que no le veía lo gracioso al nuevo apodo acuñado por su hermana. Una enfermera los miró mal desde el umbral de la puerta, y tuvieron que frenar su entusiasta conversación llena de burlas para que no les llamaran la atención. Las miradas de Souichi y Tetsuhiro, sin querer, se cruzaron una vez más de manera cómplice, a medida que las risas se iban apagando y daban espacio a sinceras sonrisas.

Como un déjà vu, Tetsuhiro recordó un detalle muy importante que sabía desde hace mucho, pero que nunca estaba de más que la vida le recordase. En cuanto a Souichi, le había tomado unos 25 días y unos 8,2 grados saberlo, pero finalmente lo comprendía esa fría pero, a la vez, cálida Navidad.

No había necesidad de pedir nada más cuando ya lo tenías todo.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad a todas y a todos!

Estoy muy feliz de poder presentarles este capítulo tan especial que casi cierra este fic. ¡Exacto, no estén tristes porque aún falta el epílogo! :D La próxima vez que nos encontremos, entonces, será en el epílogo que marcará el final de esta hermosa historia que tanto amé escribir y compartir con cada una/o de ustedes. ¿Les gustó la parte final? Tenía que ser especial y así fue, por eso, espero que puedan comentarla para saber sus opiniones y sus sentimientos.

Ja nee!

 ****Jane Ko****


	26. Epílogo: Nuestro futuro

**EPÍLOGO**

 **NUESTRO FUTURO**

El primer día del año había llegado finalmente y Nagoya empezaba a reponerse del terremoto de magnitud 8,2 que había azotado la ciudad. No bajarían la guardia como el país sísmico que eran, pero al menos podía respirarse más tranquilidad en el ambiente. Los refugiados poco a poco habían vuelto a sus casas y, aunque todavía había mucho por hacer, querían darle el merecido espacio a sus tradiciones de Año Nuevo.

– ¡Akemashite omedetou!

Las personas se saludaban y, como es costumbre, asistían al templo a rezar, agradecer y pedir deseos a las deidades. El típico tintinar de la campanita resonaba una y otra vez y monedas eran depositadas en agradecimiento. Asimismo, en especial, los más jóvenes, solicitaban leer su suerte para el año que iniciaba y escribían sus deseos en tablitas de madera, mientras que otros adquirían diferentes omamori para estar protegidos o para proteger a algún ser querido.

Los dos científicos de la N University no habían sido la excepción. Ahora mismo, ambos se despedían de Matsuda-san y Kanako tras la visita al templo en la que agradecieron, principalmente, haber hallado sano y salvo a Tetsuhiro. Además, se habían comunicado con Tomoe y Soujin-san, quienes se alegraron en demasía al saber que el kouhai se encontraba bien. Asimismo, hicieron una llamada al fastidioso Taichirou, quien se había burlado de los dos, diciendo que al fin la _parejita_ se había reunido. Tal cual hizo con Hiroto, Souichi había colgado la llamada en cuanto el chico de Tokio comenzó a narrar cuán desesperado y desconsolado había escuchado al tirano por no poder ubicar a su asistente, resultando todo en un par de rostros sonrojados.

– El templo estaba muy lleno, ¿verdad, Senpai?

– Sí.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– No, comí suficiente ya.

Una vez que dieron de alta a Tetsuhiro, habían regresado a su departamento y se habían dedicado a limpiarlo y arreglarlo, agradeciendo que los daños hubieran sido reparables. Como ya se encontraban en la privacidad de su departamento, sentían que, de algún modo, podían tocar temas que habían dejado pendientes. Ya se habían contado buena parte de sus jornadas, como lo de su coincidente _heroicidad_ , además de los encuentros inesperados de Souichi, información que Tetsuhiro había logrado sacar solo a medias gracias a sus caras de cachorrito. De alguna forma, Souichi se había abierto un poquito más a él, sin perder, evidentemente, su lado tsundere tirano.

– Oi, Morinaga, por cierto, yo quería preguntarte algo…

– ¿Sí?

– Es sobre la foto…

– ¿Foto?

– Sí, la foto esa en la que estamos con Kanako y aquel conejo.

– Ah, la foto en la que estamos Kanako-chan, HoneyGreen, tú y yo.

– Sí, sí, esa misma. La busqué por todos lados porque necesitaba una foto tuya y jamás la encontré.

– Es que la tengo en Hamamatsu.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Lo que sucede es que me siento muy solo allá, por eso la llevé para mirarla cada vez que te extrañe.

– R-Realmente eres un idiota. – comentó el mayor avergonzado.

Tetsuhiro sonrió ante su típica reacción, mas esta era también una decepcionante sorpresa, pues en la clínica había respondido a sus besos y abrazos de manera muy tierna. ¿Sería una consecuencia de haberlo visto herido en una cama o un milagro de las fiestas navideñas? Dudaba mucho que se tratara de lo segundo. Ah, su superior era totalmente impredecible. Por ejemplo, en toda esa semana posterior a la Navidad que llevaban juntos en el departamento, no habían tenido ni un solo acercamiento.

¿Cuál podría ser la razón?

Tal vez el menor tenía miedo de lastimar al otro con un acto apresurado que no beneficiaría su relación en nada. Tal vez sería mejor dejar todo tal y como estaba por un tiempo siquiera, incluso si su corazón y su cuerpo le gritaran lo contrario. No, no intentaría nada a menos que su Senpai le diera una señal, por más pequeña que esta fuera.

O tal vez la verdad es que ambos estaban huyendo.

Souichi, que había estado revisando un informe en el sofá, se puso de pie para servirse algo caliente. Como de costumbre, su acomedido asistente se había acercado de inmediato para atenderlo, haciendo que, sin querer, los papeles dieran a parar al suelo. Los dos se inclinaron al unísono para intentar recogerlos, mas el destino, en esta ocasión, tenía otros planes.

– Lo lamento, no fue mi intención…

– No te preocupes, yo puedo…

Y entonces fue cuando finalmente se miraron a los ojos. Aquellas miradas expresaban los mismos sentimientos, aunque Souichi jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Se habían reencontrado, se habían contado sus experiencias durante el terremoto, y lo más importante, se habían perdonado mutuamente. ¿Qué era lo que podían estar necesitando entonces?

Cuando las palabras no bastan, ¿qué es lo que hace falta?

Tetsuhiro necesitaba tener la certeza de que Souichi estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo en ese instante, pues solamente así, actuaría. Ya de pie, se acercó con cautela, temiendo echar todo a perder, pero con el corazón a mil por hora listo para vencer o listo para rendirse. Estando ya solo a centímetros de su superior, lo vio bajar la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus mejillas rojas y su respiración agitada.

– Senpai…

Llevó su mano desde su mejilla hasta su mentón en una larga y delicada caricia. La mente de Souichi quedó en blanco y, antes de que el último rastro de desvergüenza se esfumara, apretó con fuerza los brazos del chico más alto y permaneció así un buen rato esperando a que el otro entendiera su pequeño atrevimiento para no tener que seguir avergonzándose. Tetsuhiro no se movía, no porque no quisiera responder a todos esos adorables actos de su Senpai, sino porque le parecía un sueño y porque no quería precipitarse ni que Souichi se arrepintiera de sus acciones.

– Senpai, déjame verte…

El de cabello largo solo negó con la cabeza y eso hizo que Tetsuhiro se estremeciera más. ¿Por qué el hombre entre sus brazos era tan encantador? Mientras pensaba esto, sentía cómo la innegable evidencia de la emoción de su Senpai rozaba una de sus piernas. Sonrió para sí y se separó ligeramente de él para tratar de mirarlo, a pesar de que el otro insistía en huir de sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda.

– No tienes de qué avergonzarte, es normal reaccionar así.

– D-Deja de mirarme…

– Tengo que hacerlo… Te ves hermoso y sexy cuando tu cuerpo se prende de esa forma…

– Y-Ya te dije muchas veces que no es necesario que menciones cada cosa…

Así es como tenía que sentirse morir de amor por alguien. Como si los ojos, las manos, el cuerpo, la voz de esa persona especial te derritieran cual chocolate recién fundido. Tetsuhiro lo sabía bien y rogaba que Senpai no estuviera muy lejos de saberlo también.

– Senpai, necesito estar seguro de que quieres esto tanto como yo.

Souichi no respondía. Al menos no con palabras. Pero su alma era un torbellino de emociones en ese momento y la manera en que su cuerpo temblaba lo delataba. Tetsuhiro había demostrado en todos esos años que una de sus mayores cualidades era la paciencia; por ello, tomó delicadamente la mano de Souichi y la colocó sobre su pecho.

– Senpai, ¿puedes sentir mi corazón?

Souichi asintió de manera casi imperceptible, estrujando la tela de su camiseta. Su kouhai necesitaba demostrarle que él no era el único nervioso, que él también sentía la misma emoción, las mismas ansias, la misma anticipación. El más joven puso su otra mano sobre el pecho de Souichi y pudo sentir los furiosos latidos de su corazón. Ese chico siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir vulnerable, mas él nunca había hecho nada para contrarrestar ese efecto.

– Senpai, tú y yo estamos conectados desde hace mucho tiempo. No tengas miedo…

Su voz se convirtió en un susurro suplicante lleno de adoración junto a sus labios.

– Por favor, déjame amarte…

Y con esa frase, Souichi no resistió más.

Aterrizaron en la pared más cercana entre caricias y besos desesperados. No sabían bien si era el tiempo (después de todo, hubo una vez en la que no habían estado juntos por cien días), la distancia, el miedo, y no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, para ser sinceros, al menos no ahora.

A falta de palabras, las miradas y los jadeos le indicaban al otro qué hacer exactamente y poco importaba si se equivocaban. A diferencia que de costumbre, lo primero que cayó al suelo esta vez fueron los pantalones de ambos que Tetsuhiro había casi arrancado. Al instante, procedió con los malditos botones de la terca camisa de su Senpai. ¿Siempre fue tan difícil quitársela? Ah, no… Era porque sus manos estaban temblando. Souichi se dio cuenta de esto y en un rápido movimiento, que ni él mismo esperó, las tomó entre las suyas. Era muy extraña esa inversión de papeles, pero después de un terremoto, en verdad ya nada parecía tan raro. Ese adorable gesto de su superior, al que él respondió con una cálida sonrisa, bastó para que Tetsuhiro recobrara la compostura y la pasión que lo caracterizaban. Se lanzó sobre sus labios y, a ojos cerrados, terminó de quitarle la camisa para apresurarse a sacarse él mismo la camiseta. Las manos dudosas de Souichi lo ayudaron un poco, ya que aún esta no era su área y no lo sería probablemente nunca.

Tetsuhiro estaba al borde de la locura y quería arrastrar al amor de su vida junto con él. No interesaba si se ganaba uno o dos golpes después, el incontenible deseo nublaba su razonamiento ahora. Por eso, se aventuró a levantar a Souichi de los muslos recostándolo más contra el muro. Para evitar una inminente caída, por inercia el mayor rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del otro e igualmente su cuello con ambos brazos.

– ¿E-Estás l-loco? ¡C-Casi me caigo!

– Jamás te habría dejado caer, Senpai. – respondió con una sonrisa mordaz.

Alineando bien sus pelvis, el atrevido muchacho empezó a frotarlas lentamente para no terminar antes de tiempo. Era la primera vez que hacían algo tan _impropio_ , solo a los ojos del tirano, claro está, pero sus protestas salieron en forma de gemidos ahogados. La lengua del menor viajaba por todo su cuello sintiendo así las vibraciones de los gemidos emitidos por su garganta. Sumado a eso, estaba la sensación de rigidez y humedad que conectaba sus partes más íntimas de forma majestuosa.

No. Todo eso iba mucho más allá de las puras ansias. Era la pasión del amor en su máximo esplendor.

– M-Mo… Morina… Ya no p-puedo…

La voz enronquecida de Souichi sacó a Tetsuhiro de su nube de placer. Era verdad, si seguían así, el resultado era inminente, por lo que este actuó con premura. Souichi estaba tan mareado que ni siquiera notó cuando estaban en el dormitorio de su subordinado. La vergüenza se apoderó de él y trató, inútilmente, de zafarse, a pesar de estar en evidente desventaja y casi sin aliento.

– Bájame, Morinaga.

– No, no lo haré.

– B-Bastardo…

Souichi quiso golpearlo, pero eso habría significado usar uno de los brazos que lo mantenía a salvo del suelo. Solamente cuando la puerta se abrió, fue que Souichi dejó de forcejear. Clavó sus ojos en la cama y recordó la noche en la que había dormido en ella abrazando la ropa y la almohada de su asistente, y la forma en la que moría porque fuera él y no las prendas de vestir lo que hubiera tenido entre sus brazos.

– ¿Pasa algo, Senpai?

De repente, el científico sintió como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Todo era como antes. Tetsuhiro estaba justo frente a él haciéndole perder el control con solo susurrarle palabras vergonzosas con aquella voz tan dulce y sensual. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Con él ya no había nada que temer. Estaba a salvo entre esos brazos. Siempre había sido así.

– _Ah, ¿cómo es que hasta ahora lo comprendo?_

Con la mente al fin limpia, y seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, tomó su mejilla con una mano y le dio un pequeño y tosco beso cargado de sentimientos. Tetsuhiro, como cada vez que lo besaba su Senpai, se quedó inmóvil con los ojos abiertos de par en par. A Souichi le causó un poco de gracia, pero cuando empezaba a considerar golpearlo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, fue lanzado sobre la cama.

– O-Oi, espera…

– No quiero…

Y dicho eso, se abalanzó nuevamente sobre sus labios aprisionando más su cuerpo contra el suyo al mismo tiempo en que le arrancaba el bóxer. Si bien el chico era romántico y detallista, tenía momentos bestiales y atrevidos en los que lo dominaba el instinto animal. Lanzó por los aires, por último, su propio bóxer y empezó a tocar y besar con ahínco todas las zonas erógenas del hombre de su vida.

– No seas tan salvaje.

– ¿No te gusta así?

Su lengua hacía maravillas por todo su cuerpo y los potentes gemidos del mayor lo confirmaban. Era como si fuera la primera o la última vez que lo hacían, la sensación era irresistiblemente sofocante. Bastó únicamente un poco más de ese ardiente _foreplay_ , y Souichi ya sentía que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento.

– ¡Mori… Morinaga!

– Sí, Senpai, pídeme lo que quieras, llévame hasta donde tú quieras…

Souichi ya no razonaba. Estiró la mano a tientas y le cogió la cabeza haciendo una ligera presión en ella. Tetsuhiro asumió, y poco importaba si se equivocaba, que quería sentir más de su magia en su zona más sensible. Souichi se retorció de placer cuando se vio totalmente dentro de la boca del atrevido muchacho.

– ¡Ah, k-kuso!

Pero eso tampoco duraría demasiado. Sabía qué era lo que ambos necesitaban exactamente en ese instante. Lo que habían estado necesitando desesperadamente todo ese tiempo.

– S-Senpai, tengo que…

Sus dedos hicieron aun más magia dentro de él y cuando los sacó de golpe, Souichi tuvo que morderse una mano para aguantar un poco más. Quería resistir lo más que pudiera.

– Y-Ya no… – jadeaba alejando aquellos peligrosos dedos.

El de cabello corto sonrió de lado y entendió el mensaje. Elevó sus piernas hasta cierta altura ganándose un pequeño quejido de Souichi y se posicionó al medio. Entró despacio, pues no quería dañar al otro; sin embargo, minutos después, ya ambos hacían caso omiso al posible dolor o incomodidad que habían desaparecido por completo a estas alturas, dejando solo dos cuerpos envueltos en urgente placer y dos corazones latiendo delirantes.

Monosílabos sin sentido escapaban de su boca cada vez que sentía a su kouhai perderse dentro de lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Sudor, saliva, semen, lágrimas los unían y, por una vez, no era desagradable sentir eso. Por el contrario, el olor del sexo nunca había sido tan cálido y reconfortante.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, Tetsuhiro rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y en un veloz movimiento quedó sentado en la cama atrayéndolo hacia él. Souichi cayó de golpe sobre su regazo y lanzó un alarido por el celestial impacto que había causado aquel repentino choque. Su vergüenza ante esta reacción no duró mucho tiempo, ya que de inmediato abrió la boca para protestar por el inesperado cambio de posición, siendo silenciado por los traviesos labios de su asistente. Souichi olvidó su enojo y se sostuvo de su espalda mientras correspondía con labios, lengua y hasta dientes a los ardorosos besos de su kouhai.

Al cabo de varios segundos, Tetsuhiro de repente detuvo todo movimiento y rompió el beso. Souichi lo miró preocupado pensando que de un momento a otro había empezado a sentirse mal. Trató de modular un poco su respiración antes de iniciar las preguntas.

– Morinaga, ¿estás bien?

– Senpai, ¿tú crees que podríamos…? ¿Me dejarías ir un poco más rápido?

El de larga cabellera se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro derecho.

– B-Baka, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿No se supone que estás convaleciente?

– Yo me siento de maravilla, Senpai.

– ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía para esto después de todo lo que pasó?

– Pero ayer llamé al médico para preguntarle y dijo que sí podía hacerlo.

– ¡¿C-Cómo es que lo llamaste para semejante cosa?! ¡Espero que no me hayas mencionado a mí porque te acuchillo!

– Claro que no. Solamente le pregunté si ya podía tener sexo con mi pareja.

– Por Dios… ¿Y qué te contestó?

– Me dijo que mientras no hiciera posturas peligrosas, estaba bien.

– Sí, seguro se dio cuenta de que eras un completo pervertido y por eso te lo advirtió.

– Pero no mencionó nada de la velocidad, así que…

– Eres un estúpido, ¿sabías?

Tetsuhiro sonrió divertido y mordió el labio inferior de Souichi en un gesto pícaro. Lo tomó firmemente de las caderas y empezó a moverlas junto con las suyas de arriba abajo alternando con movimientos circulares a un ritmo estable, pero definitivamente más veloz que el anterior. Souichi se abrazó a él más fuerte y enterró las yemas de sus dedos y sus uñas por toda la piel a la que tenía acceso. Aunque no se diera cuenta de manera consciente, él también estaba moviéndose al compás impuesto por el chico debajo de él.

– Senpai, mírame…

Souichi se separó un poco y conectó su mirada con la de su compañero dejando caer su frente contra la suya. Una vez más, la miel y las esmeraldas volvían a juntarse y cuando esto sucedía, el mundo dejaba de girar. Los fuegos artificiales estallaron en mil colores en el inmenso cielo que estaban a punto de alcanzar. El roce frenético de sus cuerpos se hacía cada vez más deliciosamente insoportable. Souichi no sabía ya de dónde más aferrarse y una de sus desesperadas manos optó por sujetar con fuerza el cabello negro azulado del otro. Su nombre se resbalaba en cada gemido de manera inevitable, aunque la garganta ya le ardiese de tanto gritar y eso significara quedarse sin voz.

– ¡Morinaga!

Al fin toda la intensidad de ese sublime momento llegó al límite. Souichi echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía el maravilloso rayo de placer viajando por todo su cuerpo, pasando por su mente y estallando en su alma. Tetsuhiro sintió exactamente lo mismo y podría jurar que su cerebro se había apagado durante los breves segundos que duró el exquisito orgasmo de ambos. Un gemido grave escapó de sus labios antes de perderse en las últimas sensaciones del clímax.

Souichi se desplomó exhausto sobre el cuerpo de su kouhai y este atinó a afirmar una mano sobre el colchón para no caerse de la cama. Su brazo temblaba y no creía poder resistir más tiempo sentado. Avanzó un poco y por fin pudo dejarse caer hacia atrás. Sus pies chocaron con la almohada y reparó en que estaban al revés, pero eso era lo de menos ahora.

– Ah… Ah… Qué maravilloso…

Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado, bajó la mirada hacia el hombre entre sus brazos.

– ¿Senpai?

Souichi seguía respirando agitadamente y con la poca conciencia que le quedaba pudo asentir casi sin fuerzas. Tetsuhiro hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantar sus piernas y poder jalar el edredón y cubrir sus cuerpos. En ese momento podían sentir mucho calor aún, pero era pleno invierno y al rato sus huesos sufrirían las consecuencias. Tetsuhiro empezó a acariciar el largo cabello de su superior y, mientras lo hacía, escuchó ligeros sollozos que chocaban contra su pecho. Sus propias lágrimas empezaron a caer. Lo estrechó fuerte sin dejar de acariciarlo y también sintió que Souichi lo abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Realmente había estado muy asustado, ¿eh? Habían sido los días más horribles de su vida pensando a cada minuto si Tetsuhiro estaría bien, torturándose con ideas extremas que lo habían sumido en la depresión creyendo que lo había perdido para siempre. Había estado viviendo como un robot atrapado en la monotonía, con el corazón bloqueado y congelado.

– Perdóname, Senpai… Perdóname, perdóname…

Souichi lo escuchaba y quería decirle que no se disculpara nuevamente, que no había sido su culpa, pero la ola de emociones y sentimientos de ese instante había cerrado su garganta. Su amor, su calidez, sus labios, sus manos, sus palabras, todo, todo eso era lo único que había podido descongelar su corazón. Ni siquiera intentó moverse, pues la posición en la que se encontraban era demasiado agradable. Todo lo que quería en ese instante era sentir que estaba ahí junto a él, sano y salvo. Antes de caer en el sueño profundo, lo escuchó murmurar aquello que añoraba oír desde hacía tanto tiempo.

– Senpai, te amo…

Y esas palabras, junto con los latidos de su corazón, lo arrullaron lentamente como la más bonita de las melodías.

* * *

Souichi despertó con los ojos ligeramente hinchados y cuando levantó la mirada, vio que estaba desnudo y encima de su kouhai, quien también lo estaba. Se avergonzó un poco y trató de zafarse de esos amorosos brazos, pero ese movimiento, hizo despertar a su fiel kouhai.

– Ohayou gozaimasu, Senpai.

– Ah… ¿Me puedes explicar por qué estamos al revés?

– ¿Al revés? Oh, es que estábamos demasiado cansados como para movernos.

– Ya veo.

El de larga cabellera, ahora enredada, estiró su cuerpo y bostezó un par de veces. Los _ejercicios_ de la noche anterior lo habían dejado ciertamente extenuado. Al hacer un ademán de levantarse, Tetsuhiro se abrazó a su espalda y besó su mejilla.

– No te levantes aún. Quiero estar contigo un ratito más.

– B-Baka, tenemos que bañarnos y comer algo.

– Solo un minuto…

Ah… ese chiquillo era un verdadero egoísta. Sospechaba que en ese dichoso minuto, algo importante le diría y no se equivocó para nada. A estas alturas, ambos se conocían demasiado bien.

– Senpai, realmente lo siento.

– ¿Ah? ¿Por qué te estás disculpando?

– Por haberte preocupado tanto, por haberte hecho pasar por tanto, por haberte lastimado…

– Yo… cuando te vi inconsciente, pensé lo peor… pensé que nunca más…

Una exhalación cargada de dolor resonó en la habitación y fue cuando Tetsuhiro lo abrazó mucho más fuerte y besó su cuello.

– Lo siento, te estoy haciendo recordar momentos tristes. Olvidemos eso ya, ahora estamos juntos y estamos a salvo y eso es lo que importa, ¿ne?

Se produjo un breve silencio que sirvió para que los dos se sosegaran. Las heridas sanarían con tiempo y paciencia, no era necesario continuar estancados en el doloroso pasado. El tirano de la casa le lanzó, de repente, una mirada de desprecio.

– ¿Cómo es que a ti nunca te duele nada?

– ¡¿E-Eh?! – exclamó sorprendido ante la inesperada pregunta – Claro que estoy adolorido.

– ¡No mientas! Siempre te mueves de un lado a otro sin quejarte, mientras que yo… Kuso, no sé si llegaré hasta la ducha…

– No te preocupes, yo te llevaré hasta el baño. – ofreció sonriente.

– G-Gracias…

– Estás un poco ronco, ¿no? Realmente gritaste mucho anoche, eso es una buena señal.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó con inocencia.

– A que cada vez lo disfrutas más.

Y, aparte de egoísta, era un total pervertido. Cogiendo con rabia los extremos de la sábana que rodeaba su cintura, su típica aura maligna llenó el cuarto de baño y el más joven se dispuso a escapar antes del posible asesinato. En verdad, ese degenerado muchacho no tenía tacto.

– ¡Vete antes de que te mate!

– ¡Y-Ya me voy, ya me voy! Llámame si necesitas que te enjabone la espalda o las piernas si es que no puedes agacharte…

– ¡Muere! – chilló lanzándole el pomo de champú.

Definitivamente esos días simples eran lo mejor de la vida.

* * *

Luego de un delicioso baño caliente y una suculenta comida, senpai y kouhai se dedicaron a descansar ese primer día del año. Los posteriores tendrían que retornar a sus estudios y al trabajo, por lo que ese descanso era bien merecido, en particular, por todo lo sucedido en el trágico mes anterior. El menor, un tanto dudoso, se aproximó al otro que se encontraba reposando en el sillón.

– Senpai, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo?

– ¿Un paseo?

– Sí, aparte del templo, no he ido a ningún lado desde que me dieron de alta.

– De acuerdo, pero abrígate bien.

A pesar de que el día estaba bastante frío, Souichi había accedido a salir al parque cercano a su departamento, el cual, ciertamente, estaba cubierto de nieve. Era innegable la belleza de los árboles envueltos en un espeso manto níveo, pues se asemejaban a esos mágicos árboles que describían en las historias fantásticas.

– ¡Wow, la nieve es tan linda! – exclamó con tono infantil.

– Cada invierno hay nieve, ¿por qué te emocionas como si la vieras por primera vez?

Mientras avanzaban por un blanco camino en el que las huellas de sus botas quedaban impresas inevitablemente, el de cabello corto no pudo evitar ruborizarse antes de contestar la pregunta de su superior.

– Es que contemplar la nieve es como… es como estar con Senpai.

– ¿Eh?

– Cada mañana te veo y siento lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que te vi.

En esta oportunidad, el sonrojado fue el mayor de ambos, y cuando estuvo a punto de huir apresurando el paso, escuchó, con más vergüenza aún, otra frase que, aunque muy típica del otro, fue como una bomba de tiempo para su corazón.

– Siento que me vuelvo a enamorar de ti una y otra vez…

Y cursi; sí, extremadamente cursi. ¿Cómo es que lo había soportado por tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es que sentía el alma aliviada con tan solo ser capaz de escuchar nuevamente esas frases melosas de las que tanto se quejaba antes?

– N-No digas cosas vergonzosas tan de repente…

– Perdón, es que quería que lo supieras.

Tras un breve silencio, Tetsuhiro sacó un tema que le había estado molestando. No quería que existieran más secretos entre ellos, en especial, ahora que, al parecer, habían avanzado un paso más en su indefinida y extraña relación.

– Senpai, lo que hiciste ese día fue muy irresponsable. Pedirme que te soltara… ¡Jamás lo habría hecho y lo sabes!

– Sí, lo sé. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, aunque… lamento haber lastimado tu mano. – susurró con tristeza.

– N-Nada de eso. Además fue culpa mía por quedarme atrás y… Bueno, prometo que…

– No me prometas nada. Sé que no lo cumplirás. Así como sé que jamás estarás conforme con nada, que seguirás presionándome, sacándome de quicio, ah, y también sé que seguirás lanzándote al peligro. Sin embargo… Sin embargo, está bien.

– ¿Eh?

– Eres así, esa es tu forma de ser, y así te… acepté. – murmuró abochornado – Probablemente nunca cambiarás y creo que lo justo es que tampoco me pidas a mí que cambie.

– Yo no quiero que cambies, Senpai.

– Eso no es verdad, me presionaste con eso de…

– No volveré a…

– ¿Qué te acabo de decir de las promesas vacías?

– Lo lamento.

Tetsuhiro se giró de lado, cabizbajo, de tal manera que el viento agitó su cabello ligeramente y se vio obligado a arreglar uno de sus mechones negro azulados. Por una razón desconocida, Souichi se quedó embobado contemplándolo. ¿Cómo es que un movimiento tan simple y hasta ridículo del hombre que tenía al lado podía hacer que su corazón se volviera loco? Esquivó la mirada. Todo eso era demasiado para él. Necesitaba hacer o decir algo en ese preciso instante, algo que le diera la certeza de que ese estúpido chiquillo de pésimo gusto no iba a volver a escapar. Y, de pronto, unas frases desordenadas aparecieron en su cerebro y, sorpresivamente, sintió que se ahogaría si no las expresaba. Si no decía esas palabras ahora, sabía que no volvería a tener la valentía de decirlas otra vez. Por ende, se tragó su orgullo, ese que tanto había dañado ya su relación y que no le permitía ser honesto con Tetsuhiro ni con él mismo. Tomó un poco del aire helado del día y lo miró fijamente, sin importarle el rubor intenso que empezaba a teñir su rostro. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

– Morinaga… Voy a decirte algo y quiero que me escuches atentamente porque no lo volveré a repetir, ¿de acuerdo?

Tetsuhiro correspondió a su mirada sin pestañear y sintió una fuerte emoción crecer en su pecho, en especial, cuando notó que su Senpai se sonrojaba de tal manera que el hermoso rosado de sus mejillas resaltaba con la blanca nieve que caía con lentitud. Souichi tragó saliva y tardó unos cuantos segundos en intentar ordenar sus ideas y, sobre todo, en lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca.

– Yo… no quiero que te vuelvas a ir nunca. Aunque tengamos una pelea, no quiero que vuelvas a salir corriendo sin decirme adónde vas. Pasar una segunda vez por todo lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarte… No quiero volver a vivir algo así…

El chico de Fukuoka sintió la tristeza y angustia en las palabras de su superior. Era una de las cosas más honestas que le había dicho en toda su vida.

– Te lo prometo, Senpai. Y esta promesa sí la cumpliré. No volveré a alejarme de ti nunca.

– ¿Ni aunque peleemos y te diga algo horrible?

– No.

– ¿Incluso si te insulto o te golpeo?

– Incluso así.

– ¿Y si tienes razón en enojarte conmigo?

– No lo haré.

– Entonces está bien.

Pasaron unos minutos en el más vergonzoso silencio, porque ninguno se atrevía a decir nada más. Souichi, como era de esperarse, estaba tan ruborizado que se repetía mentalmente que el hecho de acceder a comportarse como un estúpido era por la mala influencia de su kouhai. Tetsuhiro, por su parte, estaba demasiado emocionado como para hacer algún comentario más. A partir de ese momento, estaba seguro de que solamente diría tonterías sin sentido. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no era necesario hablar cuando se trataba de expresar los sentimientos.

– ¿Senpai?

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Tetsuhiro tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta un frondoso árbol. Quien estuviera bajo su manto no tenía que preocuparse por ser visto, puesto que sus ramas prestaban una sombra increíble, más ahora que estaba cubierto de nieve en su mayoría. Obviamente, de todas maneras, era vía pública y el tirano lo sabía muy bien. Trató de librarse de los brazos siempre suaves de su asistente, pero, como siempre, fracasó en el intento. Solamente le quedaba reclamar.

– ¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Alguien puede vernos!

– No hay nadie por aquí.

– Sí, pero…

– ¿Puedo darte un beso?

– Ya empezaste con tus cosas.

– Por favor…

Ah, ese rostro… Ese rostro contra el que no podía luchar y al que jamás podría vencer. Qué irónico era pensar que antes únicamente debía preocuparse por los dos hermanos que sus padres le dieron y que solamente aprobaba sus caprichos, pero que ahora se había ganado, sin él desearlo, un maldito chantajista pervertido. Un mocoso egoísta que lo llevaba al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo con sus tontas palabras, sus exigentes peticiones y sus molestas muestras de afecto.

Con ese amor que, o bien le helaba los huesos o bien le hervía la sangre.

Souichi miró a su alrededor y efectivamente no había ni una sola alma. Tragando lo que quedaba de su pobre orgullo, se apoyó en los hombros de su asistente y besó ligeramente sus labios. El otro sencillamente no lo podía creer. Al darse cuenta de la evidente reacción en la expresión de su kouhai, lo tomó de la manga de la casaca y lo jaló en dirección al departamento.

– V-Vamos de una vez que está haciendo frío…

– S-Senpai, ¿acabas de besarme?

– ¿Estás demente? ¡Claro que no!

– ¿Eh? ¿Te atreves a negarlo?

– ¡Estás imaginando cosas, no hice nada!

– ¡Sí lo hiciste!

– ¡Urusai!

– Senpai me ha besado en la calle por primera vez, soy tan feliz.

– T-Te digo que…

Pararon en seco y Souichi se dio la vuelta para saber qué era lo que había detenido a su escandaloso asistente. Este se encontraba de cuclillas y había estirado la mano derecha, cubierta por un guante gris, hacia la nieve.

– Senpai, espera un momento, quiero escribir algo.

– Tú y tus niñerías otra vez.

– ¡No me tomará más de un minuto!

Y en la fría nieve, escribió en hiragana una frase que Souichi ya conocía demasiado bien, pero que, muy en el fondo, sentía que no estaba de más leer.

❤ **Daisuki** ❤

– Baka…

Su mano descendió, sin el permiso de su cerebro, y se posó sobre sus azulados cabellos para acariciarlos dulcemente. Tetsuhiro, que estaba contemplando su obra de arte plasmada en nieve, se tomó la zona que había tocado el mayor, al mismo tiempo en que elevaba la mirada y lo miraba sonrojado.

Ah, realmente era como un niño.

– ¡T-Tenías un poco de nieve, eso era todo!

Su sonrisa cálida y resplandeciente iluminó cada centímetro de ese parque y Souichi sintió, de pronto, que ya era primavera en su corazón. Quizá no se diera cuenta todavía de manera consciente, pero la verdad era que no podría vivir sin ver esa sonrisa a diario. En ese instante, solo sabía que la atesoraría por el resto de sus días. Ni la furia de la tierra, ni la fuerza del viento, ni el ímpetu del mar volverían a separarlo de ese estúpido chiquillo tan especial, tan importante, tan indispensable en su vida.

– Ya podemos irnos, Senpai. – expresó levantándose y sacudiéndose la nieve del abrigo – Cuando lleguemos al departamento, voy a preparar chocolate caliente y galletas, ¿te parece? Ni muy dulces ni muy amargas, justo como te gustan.

– No suena nada mal.

Y sus corazones no volvieron a sentir más frío en lo que restaba del invierno.

 ****FIN****

* * *

Estoy literalmente llorando mientras escribo mi última nota de autor para esta historia. No se imaginan la nostalgia que siento en mi corazón y en mi alma. Terminar de escribirla es como una meta conseguida, un reto alcanzado, un sueño cumplido. Hubo muchos obstáculos, dudas, miedos, y sucedieron muchos incidentes difíciles, tristes, trágicos mientras escribía, pero jamás me rendí, luché contra todo y contra todos, porque esta historia es un pedazo de mi corazón y un trozo de mi alma.

"Nagoya 8,2" fue un reto. Decidí utilizar como idea central un terremoto y cómo este separaba a nuestros personajes a causa de una pelea previa. _"¿En qué me metí?"_ , me dije después. En primer lugar, lamentablemente, aún no conozco Japón, el país de mis sueños; en el mío, Perú, nunca he vivido un sismo de tal magnitud. Por eso mismo, tuve que buscar mucha información y adaptar muchos detalles para que todo tuviera sentido y fluyera y, a la vez, para que los atrapara y emocionara desde el primer capítulo. Asimismo, esta historia es como un diario, es decir, narro uno o más eventos sucedidos en determinado momento de cada día de diciembre, desde el primer día hasta Navidad, y termino, como habrán notado en este epílogo, con Año Nuevo. Ese fue el plan desde el principio.

No sé si vuelva a escribir un longfic como este o HoneyGreen. Regresaré quizá con un AU que tengo planeado desde hace mucho, pero por ahora me concentraré en "20 experimentos" y en otros proyectos pendientes desde hace tiempo que, naturalmente, no son fics. Espero y agradezco su apoyo de antemano.

Por último, quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que leyeron "Nagoya 8,2" y me dejaron sus valiosas opiniones, a las que la vivieron como yo lo hice al escribirla, tanto que llegaron a llorar, a reír, a suspirar y a amar más a los personajes, mucho más de lo que ya los aman.

Ese siempre será mi principal objetivo.

Sigamos apoyando incondicionalmente a Takanaga Hinako sensei, a Koisuru Boukun, a Tatsumi Souichi y a Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Verdaderamente lo valen.

Nos encontraremos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Minna arigatou gozaimashita!

 ****Jane Ko****


End file.
